STRK - A RWBY's behind story
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: They are hated. They are misunderstood. They are alone against Remnant. They are the team STRK(Strike)
1. A Team STRK Morning

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Is hard to keep this without upload when you already have many chapters ready but don't want to speed up the things, specially when I have they Chibi version uploading weekly. As I mentioned before I tried to update this fic daily but didn't went well.**

* * *

 **Mistral - Cream's House**

A woman with half of her blonde hair shaved walk through the door of her big house, after her a little baby pig also followed by his not so litte mother. The woman walks to the mailbox where a single letter is found. She look at the envelope and notices that the letter came from Beacon, what means that is a letter from her niece. She didn't find any reason to read the letter but decide to do it anyway.

" _Hello aunt Citron. Today I did the initiation and don't need to worry about me, those grimm didn't stand a chance. I completed the initiation and guess what? I'm the leader of my team! Pretty cool, huh? The of the team is STRK(Strike). Different from my classmates, the school give to me my partner. Her name is Trojan Unícorn and my teammates are Ryan Forest and Koro, no last name as far I know. Unícorn is a bit loner but she don't ignore when I talk to her. Koro seems a little hard to deal with but don't seems to be a bad person. Ryan is really nice and gentle, he also is pretty funny too. I will do my best to create a strong bond with them and work together as a team and I promise don't let them down as their leader. Our first day will start tomorrow and I promise do my best in the school._

 _Love you, Sally."_

As soon Citron end reading the letter, she crumpled the letter and thrown in a random direction, then she walks back to the house. The smaller pig grab the letter with his teeths and follow Citron to her house.

-I told to you to not bother me with any letter. -She said to herself as the pigs followed her to her house.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

The world of Remnant.

Lair of legends and heroes, the huntsmens. They are made in one of the four academies, and the team of this story were in Beacon.

Sally Highwind, a girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. While born and raise in Mistral, she was sure that Beacon would be a place that she could call home. Strong willed and charismatic, the only fault she has is her wish to be alone.

Trojan Unicorn, a girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was always being see with headphones on her head playing the rock in high volume, making impossible to her listen whatever anyone has to say. She is considered a prodigy in her own by her teachers, intelligent and quick-witted but lacking in interest in the studies and training. Cold and quiet, she often uses only a word or two in the conversation she has.

Ryan Forest, a boy with half of his face covered in bandages. The part not covered show his blue eye. Considered the strongest of the team, his combat skills exceed most of his classmates. However, the fact he is a coward makes people hard to believe in his skills. Even his teammates on the beginning.

The last one is Koro, no last name. A boy with spike dark brown hair and always seen with a long black scarf. The most striking thing about his appearance is his missing right arm. When questioned what happened to his missing limp, he always says he lost in a bet.

The team STRK was well known about their classmates for some of their quirks as much their faults.

In the classes they always sit with each other.

They always had break feast together as a team, the boys in one side and the girls in the other.

They always train with each other.

All in all, the team is quite reserved from the rest of their classmates.

Eating break feast together like they always do in the morning, Sally choose just a donut with a cup of coffee with milk, Unicorn just got a apple and a cup of milk, Koro was eating all he have right to eat as a student as his tray was filled with a huge pile of food and finally Ryan got a big tray of potato puree what he was using to make a sculpture of a house.

His friends look at the sculpture with curious eyes as Ryan got up from his chair.

-I need more puree. -He said before walk to where the food was being distributed.

-He shouldn't be playing with his food with so many people starving in the four kingdoms. -Koro said.

-Well, I don't think that is a problem if he eat after finish it. -Sally spoke as Unicorn took a bite in her apple. -And if he not be able to eat this all, you can handle it for him, right?

-You bet that I can Babydoll! -Koro stated.

The name he called Sally make she roll her eyes, it a nick name Koro choose a to call her, not that she mind at all. At least he calls Unicorn by Uni like she said to call her. When Sally rolled her eyes, her vision focused in Ryan, who was coming with more potato puree in the tray he was carrying and didn't pay attention in the floor he was walking. Her eyes widened.

-Ryan, look out! -Sally warned him but was too late.

He slipped in some ketchup on the floor and threw his tray in the head of a big guy with orange hair, making him frown and look direct at Ryan who was now in two feets. The big guy got up from the table and walk stomping the floor in Ryan's direction.

Ryan have a instinct what told to him when danger is coming and he calls this feeling of _cowardly instinct._ Stupid name aside, the instinct start to kick alerting him that some kind of danger was coming. He turn around and see the called danger approaching.

-Do you think yourself a very funny guy? -The big guy said removing some puree from his hair.

-I'm sorry! It was an accident. -Ryan tried to apologize but the guy seemed too angry to listen.

-A punch in your mouth also will be a accident!

-I don't want to fight...

-So just stand still while a pummel you to the floor! -The big guy shout as he raised his fists.

Ryan on the otherside just stood there with his body straight like following the demand the big guy did. His team looks at Ryan like he was crazy, he really was going to stood there like a statue and be punched by that guy?

To answer their question, the big guy threw his first punch what Ryan dodges. Then he tried again only to Ryan dodge again, and again, and again, and again. The big guy keep trying to punch Ryan only for him to dodge and seemed to that he have little difficult in doing it. The big guy roared and throw more punches with more anger than before, forcing Ryan to back off to dodge some of his attacks. He tried kick Ryan too but he just dodge or block the attacks. At some point Ryan didn't notice that he was walking back straight in a table and lost his balance. The big guy thought that was his chance to finally land a hit, but Ryan make a quick recover and put himself in two feets in the table.

The big guy not would let him get away and followed him in the table, still attacking Ryan and missing every attack. He come to the point of throw whatever he could find in the table, be food or a tray, but missing his target every time. Ryan falls on his back on the floor and big guy take the opportunity to jump from the table and aim his elbow at his fallen target, roll to the side and stand in two feets again while big guy hit his elbow on the floor and let a pain groan followed by a "goddammit" as he put himself back in two feets and immediately charged against Ryan.

He tried to tackle him but the gunslinger jumped from the way, resulting in the big guy hitting his face on the floor. He tried again only to Ryan step aside and push him away with a little push in the back of his attacker. The big guy punched the floor in anger and grabbed a chair and raised above his head. Before the chair could connect with Ryan's head, he kicked it away making the big guy try to hit him with his good elbow, but Ryan ducked the attack and another punch coming to his face.

Almost everyone in the cafeteria watches the scene with a mix of impressiveness and confusion.

This is the same guy who when was addressed by the combat teachers, screamed like a little child, threw a pile of books high after the History teacher suddenly appeared in front of him and run away from the grimm biology class after the professor asked to see him in action.

-Should we not help him? -Koro asked to Sally and Unicorn.

-Help with what? -Unicorn asked while turning her head to the right.

-Let's see how this will end first. -Sally said after turn her head to the left. -Ryan clearly has all under control.

Back to Ryan, he starts to run from the guy while dodging incoming projects he was throwing. Ryan slipped to under a table and the big guy just lifted it, but could not see Ryan.

-How the hell? -He asked and look to the table he lifted.

Ryan was holding himself in the table, then fall on the floor and start to run again, the big guy throw the table away and went back to chase him. The gunslinger grabs a tray and use it to block more incoming projects that the big guy throw at him, be forks, knives and even spoons. When Ryan almost reaches the wall, he put a leg in the wall and jumped to the opposite side just in time for the big guy try tackle him again, only to hit his head in the wall. This makes everyone in the cafeteria laugh, with exception of Unicorn and a student with a mohawk who didn't get his eye away from Ryan.

This was too much for the big guy and he pull out his scroll. From the ceiling come one of the lockers what Beacon have to keep the student's weapons. Inside it have a mace what the big guy grabbed.

-H-h-hold on a moment. -Ryan spoke. -I-is forbiden t-to use weapons o-out of the arena!

-I know. But I can't wait for the combat class to smash your head!

This was enough for Ryan's team and they decide to move, but before they could do anything, a voice what sounded both calm and annoyed stopped everyone.

-If you know about that rule Mr. Winchester, why did you called your locker? -The blonde teacher asked while walking in the direction of both boys involved in the trouble. -Well? -She asked waiting for an explanation.

-She threw his food on me! -Winchester shout.

-This is true Mr. Forest? -The teacher asked to Ryan.

-I-it was a-a accident. I-I-I was walking w-when I slipped i-in something and...

-Enough Mr. Forest. -She interrupted Ryan. -I want you to be more careful from now one, understood? -Ryan vigorously nodded his head making the teacher look to Winchester. -While you Mr. Winchester, is not surprise that you start some trouble so early in the morning.

-He started! -Winchester shouts.

-But it was you who attacked first. -The teachers spoke again. -You even called your weapon what like Mr. Forest said, is forbidden out of the arena. -She fixed her glasses before continue to talk. -I will see you in the detention after today's classes Mr. Winchester.

-But...

-Is my final word. -All Winchester could do is low his head frowning. The teacher then turn to Ryan. -And you was warned Mr. Forest.

With that, she walk away from the scene. Winchester decide to leave too, but not before glare at Ryan who could only scratch his head from nervousness. Then he notice that following Winchester was his team and among them, a familiar face with a mohawk hair who didn't take his eyes from Ryan until pass through the door.

-Russell. -Ryan spoke in low voice. -Just what I needed.

Then his team appear in front of him.

-Well, at least you make the break feast more entertaining. -Koro spoke.

-I'm impressed. -Sally spoke after him. -You didn't even touch that Winchester.

-Someone once told me that eyes who see through rage are the same as blind eyes.

-Whoever said, seems to be a wise person. -She said, her face still showing that she was impressed with how Ryan handle the situation.

Unicorn just keep silent while looking toward the door.

-Can we go back to eat now? -Koro spoke. -I still have some food left in my tray.

Sally rolled her eyes, Ryan nodded and Unicorn just seemed disinterested as the team walk back to the table to finish their break feast. Outside of the cafeteria, Winchester with his team walks away from the scene with Winchester complaining about how the things ended. While two of his teammates keep listening, the one with mohawk have a different thought in his head.

- _I knew that Cardin could not take him down._ -Russell thought to himself. - _Defeat him is my job and I swear Ryan, that I will take you down._

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Last time have more than just a little one side in the cafeteria, but I decide that this already is long enough. Russell knows Ryan from before Beacon but nothing too big for the moment about them. Next time will be their first class of in the academy and the introduction of another OC.**

 **Thank's for read this and see you next time.**


	2. Ryan Forest vs Jason Redcross

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Beacon - Combat Arena**

After the rough morning in the cafeteria, Ryan hoped to have a calm day of classes from now on, but his hopes were crushed when he heard that his first class of the day was the Combat Class. After the little confrontation in the cafeteria, the last thing Ryan wanted to do is fight in the arena. A figure appear from the door and walk to the middle of the arena. Is not none than Glynda Goodwitch, the same woman who let Ryan go from a punishment with a warning, not he is guilty of nothing than be clumsy.

-This is the combat arena. -Glyda began. -This is not the only arena the school have. Any student can use the arena outside of the class time. -She pushed her glasses before continue. -You can only use the arena for pratice your combat skills. Anything else is expressly prohibited. -This make Ryan wonder who would use the arena for something that is not combat. -During the class time, I will be watching your performances during your combats and judge how good or bad the performance was, such as say where all of you should get better and what you are doing wrong. -The teacher said pushing her glasses. -With no further interruptions, let's begin with the class. -Glynda's eyes scanned the seats for the first student to participate the first sparring match in the school year. Her green eyes spotted the blue eye of Ryan who seemed to scream "please, not choose me". -Mr. Forest. To the arena. -It was exactly what she did. Ryan groaned and raised from his seat as Glynda look around for his opponent. -Mr. Redcross. -From the left side of the arena a boy with white hair, black hood, white jeans pants raised from his seat. In his neck a army necklace and a scar going through his left eye. Both boys walk to the middle of the arena, only a few meters from each other. -Your both have your weapons with you?

Glynda asked and Ryan showed to her his tomahawks pistols and Jason showed a chainsaw sword. Ryan feel a chill run through his spine when saw his opponent weapon.

- _Why me? -_ Ryan thought to himself as Goodwitch start to explain the rules.

-Now, you both will be fighting until one of your auras reach the red in the screen or until someone lost counsciouness. Please, try refrain the latter to not bother the nurse with more job than necessary. I will be watching the fight as I stated before, if any of you both try something that should not do it or something seems to be wrong, I will interrupt the match immediately. Now, your both are ready?

-Of course I am. -Jason stated.

-Can I go to the bathroom first? -Ryan asked.

-No. -Glynda answered plain and simple making Ryan groan. -In your positions. -Jason make a fighting stance and Ryan assumed a position of a gunslinger who was ready to draw his gun. -Begin.

The spar match began. With superhuman reflex, Ryan has draw his gun so fast that Jason only notice when the barrel was pointed to his face.

*CLICK*

-...

-...

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* ... *CLICK*

But seems that Ryan has forgot to reload his gun. Ryan stood there with a embarassed expression while the scene caused almost everyone in the arena to almost die laughing. Jason joined the laugh while Glynda closed her eyes and frowned at how stupid for one of her students forgot to reload his gun before the combat class. Sally scratch her cheek a little embarassed of her teammate while Koro joined the laugh at his partner stupidity of his partner and Unícorn keep focusing in her music to notice what happened.

Jason stopped to laugh and charged against Ryan who dodge his first swing and letting a high piercing scream escape from his mouth. He keep dodging Jason's strikes and screaming like his life depended on it. Each strike Ryan dodge, the frown in Jason's face become larger. Not matter how fast he moved his sword, he could not even take a single strand of his hair and to make the situation more annoying, those screams Ryan was making were angering Jason.

-Shut up! -Jason shout before his next strike.

Ryan again was able to dodge and kicked Jason on the stomach. If there is something anyone would not expect from that fight is Ryan be able to strike with a huge force in his attacks. Jason stopped his charge to hold his stomach. The scene surprised everyone watching. No one expected that the one who was screaming to be able to put his opponent in his knees with just one single strike. This make Jason more angrier, he did not waste time to try cut Ryan's legs. The gunslinger jumped of the chainsaw in the last second and give a second kick this time at Jason's face.

Jason was on the point of explode. He turns on his weapon and the blades on the sword starts to move. Ryan was sitting with his back facing his opponent and after heard the sound of the chainsaw turned on, he instinctively rolled over to the side not to be cut in half. The chainsaw sword make a tin line in the floor where Ryan once was sitting. Still in the floor, Jason didn't lost time trying to make a tin line in Ryan's chest, but the gunslinger just rolled to the left. Jason tried again and Ryan rolled to the right. They keep like that for a while with Ryan rolling around the floor to dodge Jason's strikes and making him more angrier. Finally Ryan decide to make something that is not roll around and grabbed the chainsaw with both his legs. The teeths of the sword approximately ten millimeters away from Ryan's chest. Then the gunslinger remembered, one of his guns is empty, but the other not.

Ryan grabbed his second revolver and pointed direct at the mottor of the sword. Jason was forced to let go of the handle after the force of the shot destroyed the mottor of his weapon. Anyone would think now that Jason was weaponless, he would surrender the match, but the white haired guy run after the gunslinger in pinnded him down back on the floor. Jason prepared a punch only to have his own face kicked. Jason stumbled back and Ryan used the chance to put both his arms in his opponent's shoulders and jumped above him. Letting the gravity do his job, he fall but not on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Jason's belly and surprised everyone making a suplex, hitting Jason's back and head in the floor. The force did enough damage in Jason's aura.

-I believe that's enough. -Goodwtich spoke walking to the middle of the arena. -As we can see, Mr. Redcross' aura is in the red line, in the tournament it means that he is unable to continue with the match, so for this match the winner is Mr. Forest.

Some of Ryan's classmates didn't know how to react with the outcome. No one would expect for the guy who screamed for half time in the battle to win the fight. His teammates surprised as well.

-He was not bad. But if was me, I could have ended him in less than ten seconds. -Koro said with a smug smile in his face.

-Of course you would. -Sally spoke rolling her eyes at the statement of her arrogant teammate.

Back at the arena, Glynda spoke again.

-Mr. Forest, I must say that you impressed me. Despite despite some of your moves be a bit without coordination, you showed some impressive gunmanship and you strike in the right times, without waste any movement. -She turn to Jason who recovered from the suplex. -Take in mind that not all the fights you win with brute force Mr. Redcross. You charged against your opponent like a mindless beast, making your moves predictable. Think about be more focused in your battles.

-Yes ma'am. -Was all Jason said before grab what was of his weapon and leave the arena. Not before shot a glare at Ryan. -I'll get you next time. -He whispered.

After the fight, Ryan went back to his seat with his friends waiting for him, but he could not shake the feeling that he made another rival. Not so far from where he is, another of his rivals just glared at him by the corner of his eye. Next time Russell will face Ryan and defeat him once for all.

* * *

 **That's all for now. This originaly was together with the previous chapter. This time I separated the chapters to not be so bored or to long to read. Ryan make the first of is various rivals in Beacon. Why various? His story will be told in later chapters.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. What the streets cannot teach

**Sorry for my bad english.**

 **Remembering one more time that the name of Koro was changed to follow Monty Oum's rule about OCs from RWBY-verse. His previous name was Kakaroto like the sayan warrior, but I could not find the meaning of the name anywhere.**

* * *

 **Combat class**

If there some rule Koro learn in the streets and he always follow no matter what is "don't trust in anyone, only in yourself". When he accept the invitation to Beacon, he become a little displeased with the rules, he never was the type of team work. He spend good part of his life doing everything by himself, so why he need teammates? All grimms he find in the forest he take with no problem, Ryan jut give some suport. But these are the rules of the academy and still have somethings what bother him on the academy.

Besides of be into a team, these uniforms make him feel uncomfortable and don't need to ask to him about the tie. Is pretty much harder to wear it when you have one arm.

Another problem is that he cannot kick someone ass unless is in the combat class, so when someone start to piss him off, he could do nothing, jut wait for the combat class to punish anyone who try test his patient, and have the professors. He never liked too much of authority and he always have to listen the scoldings for break the rules. But none of this is the worst of his problems.

He and his friends were watching a match in combat class. The Arc boy was agaist the big guy who attacked Ryan a couple of days ago and boy, he did not make a good job. He was easily defeat by Winchester and after the fight was over, Goodwitch explain the rules of the tournament. He didn't bother to listen since he already heard her explaining before. Koro's attetion was back to Goodwitch when she talk about the tournament of the Vytak Festival.

He admit that always wished to make part of something like that. Would be good for once fight with opponents strong as him. When the class done, the team split to go in separated classes. Sally and Koro went to professor Port's class and Ryan and Unicorn to Mr. Minuano's class.

Was in this class Koro's problem started. The old man start to talk about his tales of his young age for almost a entirely hour.

-... and then, there he was, a Rockbreaker, a rhino grimm with a horn so strong what like his name suggest, break rocks like glass! Open your books on the page twenty two to see a picture of this monster. -And this was the time his problems started. While everyone already put the book on the right page, Koro was flipping page after page looking for the picture of the grimm, this not got unnotice by Sally who was watching curious Koro searching on his book the right page, but looked that he already pass the page twenty two. -As you can see, the grimm have a hard shell on the sides of his body and in his back. His horn could easily penetrate the aura of a huntsmen if hit directly. Now while I have my weapon, I have to be careful to not... -He stops when took notice Koro flipping his book. He cough to call his attention, but he didn't heard so Port decide to call him. -Mr. Koro. -He almost left his book fall when his name was called, he was nervous, Sally could see that, just could not discover why. -Can you tell to the class what did you find in the book to not pay attention?

-Ermm... a grimm.

-In a grimm book? What surprise. -He said sarcastically making some students chuckle. -And what kind a grimm did you find so interesting to not pay attention on my lecture?

-A dog grimm. -Koro answered saying the first grimm he saw in the page.

-Ohhh, this is a interesting topic to talk about. -Koro sigh relieved but Port spoke again. -Since you found this grimm, could you tell to the class his name and the page where we can find him? -This make him tense even more, Sally could not understand why. What have in the book to make Koro so nervous? She look on her own book for the grimm while Port was still waiting for Koro answer his question. He notice Sally hold a paper with the word "Hellhound" writen but seemed make Koro even more confuse. So she notice, he didn't find the page of the book and he didn't talk the grimm name. This left to her just only one explanation, unfortunately, Port notice too. -Mr Koro, you just have to read the page, or don't tell me you don't know how to read?

-W-well...

-Wait! You don't know? -Port asked. He was not serious whem made the question.

Koro become silent, what was enough to be his answer. Everyone in the class start to laugh what let Koro really pissed and become worst when one of the his classmates decide to make a joke.

-Hahahahaha! Really?! Do you want fight grimms but don't know how to read?! You would do a better job hunting puppies!

-WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SAY THIS IN MY FACE!?

-I prefer send a message on your scroll. Oh sorry, you can't read!

The laughs become more loud, Koro would breake the guy face if Port not interrupt.

-Silence! Everyone silence! -The laughs died. No one expected the professor shout like that. -Mr Koro, I wish to talk with you after class. -Koro groaned and hit his face on the table. -Now where I was...

While Port continued from where he stop, Sally could not take her eyes from Koro. How come he didn't know how to read but was accepted in Beacon? It seems the he don't know how to count either. She could ask later, the class not over yet.

* * *

The class was done and Koro was alone with the professor in the classroom, until Sally entered in the room.

-Ms. Highwind, do you need somethig?

-Whatever is the problem I want to hear too, so I can help him.

-You don't need to babysit me. -Koro said not wanting to look his leader at the eyes.

-I'm your leader. It is my job to help my teammates with any problem they have.

If was not for the mustache, they could see the smile on Port's face.

-Now Mr. Koro, you can explain how did you not know how to read?

-N-never learn. No one... teach me how.

-What? How about your parents? -Sally asked and regreted make the question whem his face darkened. Port knew about his admittance on the academy, but the professors never thought that he didn't know how to read. Sally then asked. -Koro, do you at least know how to count numbers?

Koro just turn his face around refusing to look to the professor or his teammate.

-Mr. Koro, you should have talked to Ozpin about this. -Port spoke. -You have one month before come to the academy to learn.

-Sorry but I didn't expected that I have to use books in a school what teach how to FIGHT.

-We don't teach only how to fight young one, not everything on this world can be solve with a weapon. You have to learn how to read or your time here in Beacon will be more harsh than you expected. You can go now, I wanna talk to Ms. Highwind.

Koro start to walk to the exit.

-Koro! -Sally call him. -Wait for me on the outside please.

She didn't know if he gonna do what she asked, he just turn around and left the room. She turn to hear what professor wanted to say.

-Ms. Highwind, I'm sure you have a question two. To start, well... Koro is a orphan. -Sally's eyes windened. -From what I hear, his mother left him on the streets of Vale when he was four years old. He's been living alone since then. He grow up living on the dirt and starving. When come to his combat skills, he refuse to talk about and his weapon, he said that he found in the dump garbage two years ago.

-So he never go to a combat school in his life?

-Yes, but Ozpin see some potential on that boy, actually, on the first time he offered Koro to come to Beacon, he declined. -This caught her by surprise, she didn't expected hear about someone who refuse to go to Beacon. -He repeat the offer before the year began and he fortunately this time, he accept. But I see that have somethings the street can't teach him.

-And that is what I'm here for right?

-And what you are here for exactly?

-To help my teammates with any problem they have.

Port smiled.

* * *

Fortunately Koro was there waiting for Sally when left the classroom. Without any warning she grabed his hand and start to drag him around.

-Hey, hey, where we going?

-To our dorm, you gonna learn how to read.

-Do I have something to say about this?

-Yes, you have and I already know what you gonna say and you agree.

Koro start to wonder how come she know that.

* * *

Once in the dorm, Koro was siting on his bed waiting for Sally, who was looking for something on the closet, she finally found, walked to Kakaroto and show in her hands a notebook.

-What is that for?

-To you write. We gonna start with the basic okay?

-The others...

-No, they don't know and no, I'm not tell to them, relax. -Koro relaxed, the last thing he need is his partner make fun of him because of this. Stop to think about, where did Ryan and Uni are anyway?

* * *

 **Weapons class**

In the weapon classroom, Ryan was with the half of his body stuck in the ceiling, only his legs could be see, Uní was in the class looking at him with mr. Minuano, Ryan from nothing fall on the floor, they turn their heads, Uní and Minuano notice Goodwitch in the room.

-So, how this happen?

-Ms. Rose confunding this class with the workshop class and brought her weapon, without any warning she give a shot what scared Ryan and he jump to the ceiling.

-How he jump so high?

Uní give the answer.

-The fear of someone can make him do incrible things.

She just fix the ceiling before help Ryan get up.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

 **Fernando Minuano - Fernando's name is old Spanish form of a Germanic name what means "adventurous" or "journey". Minuano is a cold wind what go through of the countries of Brazil and Uruguay. Refering to a white color.**

 **Hellhound is another name to a demon in form of a dog.**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Koro meet Ozpin**

The young ninja was siting in a chair with his hand stuck on the table by handcuff. After ten minutes waiting, a man with gray hair carrying a cane enter in the room accompanied by the blonde with glasses. He took the chair on the other side of the table and look directly at the boy, who just stared back. Ozpin give a good look on the boy, his cloths were old in have rags sewn, he was dirt too, and one of his arms is missing.

He deduced that he is a street boy with a surprising skill for combat.

-Do you know why are you here young one? -Ozpin asked. The boy said nothing, just keep quiet. -You was caught stealing food from five restaurants. Why just a boy would need so much food? Can you tell me? -The only answer Ozpin got was silence. -Do you know who I am? -Again, more silence. Seeing the boy would not talk, he decide to introduce himself. -My name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of the Beacon Academy. -He knew very well about the Beacon Academy. The giant tower what could be see from Vale. But just because he know didn't mean he care about it. -Do you know why I want to talk to you?

-... Why do not you get to the point already? -The boy finally spoke.

-Your combat skills caught my attention Mr? -Ozpin asked waiting for the boy introduce himself but once again he receive silence as answer. -Mind tell me who taught you fight like that? -He show to the boy his scroll what display him fighting against the blonde woman who was holding a riding crop. He clearly lost the fight or else he would not be there using handcuff. Again, no response came. Ozpin guarded his scroll and try to talk with Koro again. -You have potential. I can see this very well.

-... What do you want anyway?

-What you would say if I invite you to be a student on my academy?

The boy raise a eyebrow for the question while Ozpin just sip his mug waiting for the answer. Glynda looked to him with a look what say " _Are you seriously about this"?_

-... Do you know that I never go to a combat school? -The boy asked. Ozpin just sip his mug again and Glynda crossed her arms.

-I'm aware of that young one. I could see this just looking at you. But like I said, you have potential. A potential that I wanna help to discover. We can help you with that, make you strong and better fighter. With that we can offer too a place to sleep and food that you don't need to steal. What do you say?

-... tempting, but no.

Glynda and not even Ozpin expected he refuse the offer.

-Don't you wanna think about this?

-... I said no.

Now Ozpin for the first time in years didn't know what to do. He see the boy's potential and just want to get him off of the streets. Glynda too didn't expected to the boy refuse after offer to him a place to sleep and food. What person who live in the streets and steal food would refuse a offer like that?

-Can you... tell me why? -It is not surprise that his next answer would be silence. Not knowing what more to say, Ozpin got up from the chair. -... If is your final word. -The headmaster left the room with his assistant.

The police officer locked the room and stood on guard in the door while Ozpin was leaving with Glynda.

-The nerves of this boy. -Gylnda said with a sour tone. -Ozpin, you was serious about that offer?

-Yes.

-But this boy is a thief, who never study in any combat school before. So why?

-Like I said, I see potential on him and I was planing get him out from the streets, but I didn't expected him to refuse. Looks like he prefer live on the streets of Vale. I wonder the reason.

-He's gone! -The police officer shout from behind the professors, running in the corridor in high speed. -The thief is gone!

-What? -Glynda asked.

-When I locked the door, I saw through the window and he was nowhere to be see.

Ozpin start to think before come to a conclusion.

-Did you enter in the room to check if he was there?

-Yes. I did it.

-He must have left when you opened the door.

-W-what? B-but how? He was stuck in the table, was not? -The officer asked. Ozpin checked his pocket for the keys of the handcuff that he was going to give back to the officers before leave the police station. Imagine his surprise when felt nothing in the pocket of his pants. Koro stole the key while they were talking.

Good combat skills, stealth ability and high level in aura manipulaton. Koro sure has potential and Ozpin feel bad for not be able to bring him to Beacon. He may try again next time he meet the young ninja.

* * *

 **Koro refused go to Beacon, something I never see in any fic, I think would be intersting.**


	4. She meet a guy

**Sorry for my bad english.  
**

* * *

Sally is a teenage girl, no matter if she is training to fight monsters. So is only natural to her be interested in the matters of heart. She was in her room looking to the window with eyes half closed and a red color on her cheeks. Ryan waved his hand on the front of her face but no response come from the girl.

-What is up with her? -Asked Koro.

-I don't know. -Said Ryan. -She's been like that since she came back from wherever she go this morning.

The two boys were curious of what would make their leader like that, Unícorn just was lying on her bed, headphones on the ears and reading a magazine without care with the world around her.

For Sally, is better go from the begining.

* * *

 **In the morning**

 **Professor Port class**

 _Sally entered in the classroom holding some books on her arms. Suddenly her attention was caught by a whistle and she turn her face to the left and her vision meet two boys wearing the school uniform. The one whistling have a long black hair tied in a ponytail and have a scar on his chin, but what really caught her attention was the boy on his side._

 _A black spiked hair pointing to his the back, similar to Koro. A pair of deeper black eyes. A serious face looking to the window. She could see some muscles through his uniform. A pale colored skin that showed that he come possibly from Atlas._

 _After Sally saw this guy, her heart start to bumping faster, she felt her cheeks warm a little, her eyes sparkled._

 _Professor Port arrived in the classroom, they all sat down and he began yet another speech about his glory days. Normally Sally would pay attention, but she did not take her eyes off the boy._

 _She was in love._

* * *

 **Present**

Sally didn't know his name, but she will discover. After all, her heart was calling from this guy. How hard could be? She just need wait for tomorrow, find him and ask his name, nothing too hard. Her thoughts was interrupt when suddenly she felt something poking her head.

-So you are alive. -Asked Koro. -What is up with you?

-What do you mean?

-Well, you looks like just came back from the clouds.

-It is a girl secret, so mind your business.

She said and walk to the bathroom leaving both boys confused about their leader behavior, she was not acting normal.

-Uní. -Koro calls his teammate who get off the phones. -You are a girl so you know what is up with her?

-She is in love. -Unicorn said and put back the phones.

It just that? Of course would be tipical of a girl problem in Koro's opinion. Without nothing interesting to do, he careful grab the ABC book to no one of his teammates see and put between two books.

-I will go to the library.

He left the room. Ryan look to Unícorn then to the bathroom door thinking on Sally. With nothing to do in his dorm he decide to walk a little.

* * *

 **Corridors**

In the next morning, Sally walk around on the school looking for the spiked haired boy. After looking in the cafetaria, the library, courtyard, arena, classrooms ,she finally found her recent crush in the corridors, standing besides a locker, a big compound bow in his back. He was talking with a guy with a heavy black armor who was guarding a huge claymore. She came closer slowly to them not notice her presence and hide behind of a locker so she could hear their talk.

-... nothing new actually. -Her crush spoke. -Have a girl what come early but still nothing interesting.

-I not expect something new. -Now the guy with armor spoke as he closed his locker. -Even this place being the best combat school of Remnant, still is rarely see a real fighters.

This guy is arrogant, Sally could see that.

-Still is early to jump to conclusions Darkus, let see what they can do in combat class first.

-Alright Kiron. The headmaster want the report of the mission. See you later.

-See ya.

Darkus leave and Kiron walk to the opposite direction.

-Kiron. -After hear the name, Sally whispered it with delight. -It is a pretty name.

Saly hide behind the locker and see Darkus walking in the direction of the exit. When she move to see Kiron, she see him turning to the left in the corridor, she followed him. When she caught up with Kiron, he was in front of a locker. He remove the bow from his back and a quiver from his waist, then place them inside the locker before close it. Once done guarding his weapon, he smelled something in the air.

-Smell of chocolate. -Kiron commented.

He turns around and meet a pair of chocolate colored eyes. He was caught by surprise from the sudden appearance of Sally who was standing in front of him.

-Hello! -She complimented him.

-Hello? -Kiron said not sure how to react.

-My names is Sally. -She said with a smile on her bright lips. -Sally Highwind.

-Kiron Black. -Kiron introduced himself and Sally just keep looking at him with a strange expression. He looked around unsure of what to do. -I on my way.

-Where are you going?

-To the cafeteria.

-Mind if I go with you?

Kiron didn't have a reason to say no, so as long he walk through the corridors, Sally was by his side, too much closer for his opinion.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Once Kiron arrived in the cafeteria, still being followed by Sally, he got a tray of food and sit down to eat while Sally was in the other side of the table staring at him with eyes half close and smiling. The scene was so akward for him that he did not know if keep eating or keep watch on Sally to see if she is going to do something strange to him.

-Do you... have nothing to do now? -Kiron asked to Sally.

-Nope.

-Hey hey Kiron. -A carefree voice spoke making Kiron groan in annoyance. Sally see coming to their direction one of Kiron's teammates. It is the boy sitting on his side a day before, wearing a black overcoat but no shirt, gray jeans and boots. -We just came back and you already making a move on the girls? And you always criticize me.

-Shut up.

-Relax, I'm just happy that you decide to enjoy a little your time here in the school. We have to live y'know?

-Rarus, I swear the god... -With that Sally discover that his name is Rarus.

-A bucket of boredom you are. Oh well, if some girl ask, I will be in our dorm.

With that, Rarus left the cafeteria singing something.

-Rarus, huh? -Sally spoke. -He seems nice.

-It is because you don't know him.

-C'mon! If he is your teammates, it means that you two had to get along.

-How naive you are.

-Hey!

As they keep their talk, Sally did not notice a pair of golden eyes watching her from away. The expression in the owner's face was of annoyance.

* * *

 **Combat Arena**

Later on that day, Kiron spend his afternoon training against droids. He hit a dagger in the last of one of the machines and finished the training program. He grab a towel and clean the sweat from his forehead, then notices a detail. Who give the towel to him?

-You are pretty good. -Said Sally, he open the mouth to speak but she continued to talk. -I arrived make a while. I see you training and didn't want to interrupt.

- _Did she just answer a question that I was about to ask_? -Kiron though to himself.

-You are pretty good. Who teach you to fight like that?

-My grandfather.

-He must be a great master.

-He is. What are you doing here anyway?

-Oh, I was walking when I heard the sounds of metal clashing. I was curious and decide to give a look to see what is going on, then I saw you training. You are from Atlas right? -Kiron was about to respond but she continue. -By the tone of your skin.

- _She did again_. -Kiron though. -Yes. I'm from Atlas.

-I'm from Mistral.

He look at her.

-I didn't asked. -Kiron said and Sally went silence, because she could easily see what was going to happen but right now, she saw nothing. Her semblance wasn't working. -I should know that was your semblance.

-How... did you...

-You don't tell your secrets, I don't will tell mine.

Kiron walk to the locker room to take a shower leaving Sally alone, curious about what happened to her semblance. When Kiron left the arena, Sally was on the wall waiting for him.

-Hey Kiron! I could use some help with my fighting style. Perhaps you could give me some tips?

-Yeah, perhaps...

With that, Sally start talk about her bullet ballet fighting style, but Kiron didn't pay much attention. It was cleary a one side conversation. Sally seemed to not mind since she was close to Kiron. The topic somehow change from her fighting style to anything she could think about. Beacon, Vale, her aunt, Mistral,her teammates. Kiron actually questioned Ryan's existence. Finally They arrived in Kiron's dorm.

-Kiron? -Sally called him.

-What?

-If you are not busy tomorrow... -She played with her hair in embarrassment, her face a little flushed. -... we could go to walk around Vale. Y'know, I just come to Beacon in the begining of year and I don't know Vale too much, so I thought that you could show me the city.

Kiron looked at her.

-I already have plans for tomorrow.

-Oh! Okay then. See you later.

-Bye.

He open and close the door leaving Sally alone in the corridor, this may take a while but she would not give up. She clenched her first determined in gain Kiron's heart, no matter what.

* * *

-Tsk tsk.

Is what Kiron heard after enter in his dorm. His partner Arno and Rarus were in the room, but his leader not.

-So, who is the girl? -Asked Arno.

-Her name is Sally.

-And what that plan you have tomorrow, huh? -Asked Rarus.

-You will know tomorrow.

-He don't have plans for tomorow.

-Shut up Arno.

-Kiron, you really lie to a girl who is clearly on you? -Asked Rarus.

-I swear, one more word about that and I will send both of you to the courtyard via a punch!

-Fine. -Said Rarus. - But I knew that you are interested in mans.

Needless to say, that night on Beacon become really agitated.

* * *

 **STRK dormroom**

-What is going on over there?

Koro asked after start to hear noises what seemed be crushing rocks from the other side of the academy. Sally didn't pay attention. She was talking with Unicorn about Kiron and she actually was paying attention.

-... and I was planning meet him in the lunch tomorow so I could make some question to him and make him open himself to me a little.

-Do you realise that he don't have any plans for tomorrow right?

-Actually yes, but if he don't wanna go out with me at least he lied to not hurt my feelings.

-That is not mean that he is not interested in you?

-Yes, but I don't give up so easily. I just need make him know me better. Just some talks on the cafeteria and in the class, maybe ask him for help with my studies so we can spend some time together in the library and if I insist a little, maybe he give a chance to us.

Unicorn have some doubts about that. It would be better if she just go try with another guy but Sally seemed determined with this Kiron guy. After the conversation done, she hear the noises from the other side of the academy, but decide ignore and put the headphones. Whatever Sally was planning, she could only hope that she know what she doing.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Darkus Mávros - Darkus is darkness in latim. Mávros is black in greek.**

 **Arno Baskerville - Arno means the power of the eagle, also is the name of a river on Italy. Baskerville is a reference to the book "The Hellhound of Baskerville" by Conan Doyle.**

 **Rarus Crinsom - Rarus is latin to rare. Crimson is the name of a flower what bears the same name.**

 **Kiron Black - Kiron was the name of a centaur what the mythology says that create the medicine. His names is write like "Chyron" but is pronounced " _ky"._**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	5. Try burn a Forest

**Sorry for my bad english. Here's back one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

Another day in Beacon to Ryan Forest, so he was being late again.

-Why did not I go with my team? -He asked to himself.

He was late for not one of his favorites classes. Combat class. He never like too much fighting against another students. Grimms are different story, they wanted to kill Ryan just because he was alive. Since his first match he keep receiving challenges from other students, but he refuse all ,earning a disapproval look from Ms. Goodwitch and a death glare from his classmates.

He didn't understand why they look to him like that, he just don't wanna fight. He only fight in the class when ms. Goodwitch call him to battle. The worst is every time she ask for a opponent, almost everyone rise a hand waiting to have a piece of his skin. He expected this from the guy who win a atletic contest on Atlas or that champion from Mistral, hut this happen to him. He become the target number one of the combat class for refuse to fight.

Sometimes Ms. Goodwitch scold him for not fight, saying that he need pratice his skills and against other students is the better way to do it but she cannot force him to accept a chalenge if he don't want to, so she could only scold him.

Once he enters in the arena, some students already take notice of him. Their eyes were like a predator staring to a pray. This give to him chills but none bigger than of Ms. Goodwitch glare.

-You are late again Mr. Forest. Go change your uniform and take a sit.

Without say a word, Ryan walk to the locker room to change his clothes. After change from his uniform to his casual clothes, he walk to his locker to grab his tomahawk revolvers. While walking back to the lockers, he notices a blonde girl with a long hair and lilac eyes who must be getting ready to fight. Ryan open his locker and grab his revolvers but when he turn around to walk back to the arena, he stumble on his feets, fell on the floor and threw one of his revolvers by accident, what flew on the blonde's direction. She notices the tomahawk coming and ducked in time. The tomahawk got stucked in the wall.

-Hey! -The blonde shout.

-Sorry! -Ryan apologized.

-Be careful! You could cut someone's hea... -She stop talking when see in front of her eyes a little of her blonde hair falling. Looks like she don't ducked in time. Ryan get up and was about to ask if she is okay when hisinstincts kicked with force, alerting him from danger nearby. He notice the eyes of the blond girl were covered by the shadow of her bangs. He give one step back and the blonde's fist clenched before she finally explode. -YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOU BASTARD!

* * *

 **Arena**

Glynda was waiting for Yang to arrive so the macth could began, her opponent was already in the arena. She wonder why the blonde was taking so long, suddendly everyone start to hear explosions from the corridor.

-What is going on? -Goodwitch question was answered when Ryan come running and crying with a very angry Yang Xiao Long running after him, shoting him with her weapon. -Mr. Forest! Ms. Xiao Long! What is the meaning of this?!

The two students pass through the arena in high speed, ignoring the blonde teacher. Ruby who see the scene knew that her sister only act like that whem someone mass with her hair. She start to follow her sister with her team. ST_K follow too, Sally's vision happened and she wasn't around to stop it. She could only hope that Ryan could escape from the wrath of the blonde girl.

Glynda who watch the two students ignore her and running away was really angry for be ignored. She was about to tell to Ruby and Sally to control their teammates only to see they already left the arena. Of course they would follow their teammates, she left the arena as well to stop Yang from destroy the school.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Ryan was a huntsmen in training. He trained for half of his life to face every type of problem he could face. So of course he must have a plan to save himself from Yang's wrath.

-MOMMY! MOMMY!

And his plan is call for his mommy while running and crying like a little baby. Yang was right behind him shoting with Ember Celica, until run out of ammo. Without any ammo with her to put in her weapon, only left for her punch the guy's face to the moon.

-Get back here! I just wanna reform your face! -Just like Sally's vision.

She angry voice make Ryan scream in fear. They were in the corridors bumbing in some students. Well, Ryan was while Yang send anyone in her path to the ceiling. She throw some of the lockers on Ryan to make him stop but he dodge all of it. Ryan give a look on Yang, she was with red eyes, but he remember her eye are lilac and they are red now.

Lost in this thoughts, he didn't notice the wall in front of him. He hit the wall with force enough crack the concrete a little. He come to his senses right in the time Yang rise her fist to punch Ryan from Beacon to Vale. He duck the punch almost a second late. Yang's punch destroy the wall like a glass. This was enough to Ryan's fear grow even more. If she did this to the wall, what will happen to his face if she punch him?

-Y'knowitwasagoodjogIhavetogobye!

-Get back here! AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

-Yang! Yaaaaang! -Ruby called for her sister. She was worried that she do too much damage and get serious troubles. She notice how Goodwitch's face become angry whem she called her sister and Yang just keep shoting the mummy boy. -Where she could be?

-Maybe in the direction of these explosions? -Asked Weiss.

-Oh right. Silly me. Lets go stop her.

-Why she was so angry? -Asked Blake.

-This boy must have did something bad with her hair. Y'know how she is whem come to her hair.

-This is not excuse to destroy the school!

-I know! Because of this we have to stop her!

-This and I'm worried what she gonna do whem she get that boy. -Blake said.

Ruby and Weiss realize that the trouble's Yang could get for destroy the school were little compared to if she serious injury a classmate.

* * *

 **Corridor**

-Ryan! Ryan! Where are you?! -Sally call for her teammate in the destroyed corridor. Unícorn and Koro were with her. -Looks like she didn't get him yet.

-What the hell is wrong with her? -Koro ask.

-I don't know. -Sally said. -I'm just know that we have to help Ryan. If this girl did this to the corridor, what she gonna do with him?

-Relax.

Koro and Sally look to Unícorn who seemed very calm even with Ryan in danger.

-How can you be so calm? -Sally asked.

-I see enough to know that she not gonna get Ryan.

Sally was confused while Koro was looking on the wrecks, tracking his coward partner.

-He turn to the left. -He said. -He will try outwit her in the cafeteria. Lets go.

They run to the cafeteria. Sally hopping that Ryan was okay.

-I should have told to him this would happen. -She mumbled.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Ryan was having the worst day of his life. This blonde girl didn't seems to want stop the chase. They were in the cafeteria, luckily no one was around. Ryan jump from table to table and Yang was sending the tables flying and crashing on the walls. One of them fall in front of Ryan making him stop, he turn around and see Yang coming closer. She grinned and rise her fist. Ryan think fast and grab a tray on the floor to block her punch. The tray alone would have a hole open by Yang's punch, but together with Ryan aura become resistant enough to hold her strike. Yang's hair start to bright even more from her rage. She threw punches after punches and Ryan keep defending each one of them with the tray, but sometime he have to dodge.

-Why... *PUNCH*-... did you... *PUNCH* -... don't... *PUNCH* -... stand... *PUNCH* -... STILL!?

-Because I don't want to go to the moon! -He shouted while crying. Seemed like they would be like that for a while but the tray finally submit to Yang's strenght. A hole open and her fist almost make contact with Ryan's face. Ryan stare at the hole then to Yang, she crack her knuckles to finally hit him but Ryan got a idea. -Oh look! A guy with a scissor in his hands and he is looking at you!

-Someone else want to die huh!? Yang shout as she turned around but no one was there.

She then hear a sound of glass breaking. Ryan deceived her and jump to the window. Yang don't lose time and jump after him, once on the floor, she look around to find Ryan. Some stundents look at her with confused expressions. Yang see Ryan running to the highest tower of Beacon and go after him. Nobody who mass with her hair left without taste her punch.

Nobody.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Team RWB_ enter in the cafeteria hopping to find their teammate. The girlsonly find the tables all throwed or crashed, the place was a mass. Yang definily was there.

-Where did she go now? -Asked Ruby.

-I don't know. -Said Weiss. -But we must find her before she cause too much damage to the point of all of us receive a punishment.

-Hey, the window. -Spoke Blake.

-What have the window? -Ruby ask.

-That window is the only one what was broken.

-Or the guy jump the window or Yang punch him and he flew to the courtyard. -Weiss stated.

*BOOM*

-The guy jump through the window. -Said Blake.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Team ST_K was easy following his teammate thanks to Koro's tracking skills. He said that Ryan run to the tower with the blonde still after him. Two members run to the tower and Unícorn before go with them, see three girls coming from the cafeteria through the broken window, she notices Weiss among them.

-They must be the blonde teammates.

She mumbled before follow her team to save his coward teammate.

* * *

 **Tower**

Yang have a sense of triunph.

There is no way to Ryan escape if he keep going up the tower, once they went in the last floor is game over and his face gonna meet her fist. Ryan looked to his pursuer, her eyes still red and her hair seemed fire, only this thought make him run fast. Yang was surprise from the sudden grow of speed but it doesn't matter if he is going to a dead end.

While Ryan was looking behind, he didn't notice that he arrived in the top of the tower and almost fell on the conner of the rooftop. Yang appeared in time to see Ryan getting ready to run. No. He wouldn't...

-GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!

Yes he would. He run and jump from the rooftop. Yang looked to him like he was crazy. He kill himself only to not be pummeled?

In middle fall, Ryan smash a earth dust in his hand. What come next was he covered in a armor entirely made by stone. His fist covered by rocks gauntleds, his back was covered by a great rock what seemed some kinda of shell. His legs also covered but with three spiky points what looked like fingers or bigger nails. He smash the floor and make a crater, the impact was strong enough to make the earth below tremble. Yang look from the rooftop everything, she become more surprise whem see Ryan get up still covered with the rock armor. She was about to go down to continue with the chase but...

-YANG XIAO LONG! -Come a wrathful Glynda Goodwitch. -Do you have any idea of how dangerous were your action?! You not only destroy the school property like you could serious injury the students! And where is mr. Forest?! -She point to the to below where he landed. Goodwitch groaned, more damage to her fix. -We gonna have a talk with the headmaster about your actions young lady!

Yang could only nod. She didn't know that she would meet someone more angrier than her in Beacon. She give one last look to Ryan who was also looking at her from the floor below.

-This is not over.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Ryan finally relaxed. The chase take only some minutes but he felt like were hours. Tthe blonde finally stop the chase thanks to his teacher. But his happy time was short lived as he receive a message on his scroll what said:

 _-Come to headmaster office in the five o'clock PM-_

He groaned to his bad luck.

-Ryan!

He hear his friends looking at him with surprise expressions. Seemed like they saw what he did.

* * *

 **RWBY Room**

Yang was pissed due the only fact that the mummy boy was able to escape from her wrath's fists.

-I think this guy is the first person who cut a piece of your hair and escape without any injury.

-Ruby! -Yang shout.

-I'm just saying.

-Let this be a lesson to you. -Weiss started. -Don't go around destroyng the school only for personal revenge.

-If was Koro with your hair, you would do the same thing!

-Hmm. Touché.

Yang receive from the headmaster one week of detention and not only that. She have to clean all the damage what Ms. Goodwitch would not repair, clean the classrooms after classes,the bathrooms and sweep the cafeteria. Everything after the classes. To Yang everything of this was insignificant compared to the fact that she was not able to punch the guy who damage her hair. To get worst, Ozpin ordered her to not do anything to Ryan or else she would be expeled.

But there's still a way for her to punch his mummified face. She just have to wait the combat class. Ryan refuses challenges so she have to wait to Ms. Goodwitch make him fight and when this time come, she will be his opponent. With a way or another, she gonna punish the mummy boy.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Ryan feel a sudden chill on his spine. For some reason he felt that his life was in danger, he shook this thoughts and walk back to his dorm room. He just left the headmaster office, luckily this time he was out of trouble. His thoughts were back to when he saw-what was her name?-Yang's hair like fire. He should talk to his friends about this. He only hope that they didn't try help him with this problem. So many psychiatrists and stupid solutions.

No. It's better not tell them yet. When they get used with his frights. Only after that he will tell to them about his problem. He was just thankful that he didn't lose control. Not matter if Yang was trying to pummel him, he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

 **End of chapter. This not gonna be the end of the interaction between them. Yang want revenge for Ryan cut her hair, but she is forbiden to hurt him. How she gonna revenge her lost hair? Discover in the next chapters. Until next time.**


	6. A trip to the poor Vale

**Sorry for my bad english. Not so much changes from the last version. The only thing that I edited _aside from the grammar mistakes_ was Koro's name. At this point I don't need to explain, right? **

**To the fic!**

* * *

 **STRK Dormroom**

The dormroom of team STRK was lacking of three members, except for the leader. Sally was in the front of a mirror taking selfies with her scroll.

She put a hand on the back of her head and take a shot. She put a hand on her hip, gave a wink and take a shot. She turn around to show her back to take a shot. She stop to look around to the empty room, wondering where her teammates went in that time of the night.

Unícorn probably was on the workshop working on only god know what while Koro dragged Ryan to Vale and he didn't tell her what he was planning to do. She go could only hope that whatever they were doing not put them in some trouble.

* * *

 **Vale**

Sometimes Ryan questioned if have some deity that wanted to punish him for something that he did on the past life. Right now, he became accomplice of vandalism thanks to his partner. They passed the time of curfew and cannot go back to Beacon in a bullhead. What they are doing?

-Koro.

-What?

-Where did that food come from?

-I found it.

-In the cafeteria of the school?

-Details.

Right now, the two of them were carrying bags filled with stolen food from the school. They were walking on the poor distric, a place what give some chills to Ryan. Looking around, he saw some scary faces, graffiti of gangs or the White Fang and some suspicious eyes. He didn't know that Koro sometimes have to go to places like that when he was a child. When Koro confessed that he didn't know read, he told too that he is a orphan and grow up in the streets of Vale, alone. Ryan could not stop looking around, he grow in places like that? Koro make a sign to stop and give a big whistle. They arrive in a little shanty town, but the place hardly could be called a town, the place was a mess. From the houses come some people not so different from Koro.

Everyone wearing old clothes, cuts on the skin and dirt everywhere. Koro 's scarff release the bag on the floor and open, everyone get closer to get a little of the food. Ryan did the same and more people surround them to grab some food from the bag.

-Koro, you really shouldn't do that. -Said a man.

-Relax, Beacon have food to spare.

-But you gonna be in trouble if them discover. -Said a woman.

-C'mon, I'm making a favor to them. It is better give the food to someone than throw on the garbage.

-Koro, just... just... don't try throw to the window the opportunity that you get it. -Spoke the man.

Koro was surprised that his friend used the same words Ozpind said to him. He look around to the people what are his friends from the time he was in the streets, Ryan wanted to know what is going on in Koro's head now. Look to these people what seemed thankful for the food that he brought. Ryan then notice a little girl hugging his leg.

-Thank you for the food mister.

-Claire, don't bother Koro's friend.

-Ok mommy, thank you Koro.

Koro just give to her a raised thump and Claire did the same.

* * *

 **Beacon**

Unícorn enter in her room and the first thing she notices is her leader. Sally was sitting in front of the computer looking at photos of some teenagers boys... who were topless. She didn't notice Unícorn, so was caught by surprise by her partner looking to the computer monitor by her side. Sally's cheeks become red, she then closed the page and giggled a little in embarrassment. Unícorn roll her eyes before look around the room.

-Where is Ryan and Koro?

-I don't know. -Sally said with a worried expression. -It is becoming late. I hope they are ok.

-They can take care of themselves. -Different from her leader, Unícorn didn't seemed worried. -No need to worry.

Sally just look to her partner who lay down on the bed and turn on the music on her headphones. Sally could only hope that she was right.

* * *

 **Back to Vale**

After they done giving food for the poor pleople, Koro dragged Ryan to another part of the city to another one of his ideas.

-What exaclty we gonna do here? -Ryan asked.

-I need you keep the eyes open for any cop. -Koro answered while looking at the brick wall.

-You not gonna stole from the market, are you?

-No. I just gonna paint that wall with a graffiti.

-This is not illegal? -Ryan asked poiting to a sign what said "No Graffiti". Clearly in the wall.

-Because of this I need you to look around for any cop.

-When was I turned accomplice?

-Just keep your eye open. -Koro said poiting to Ryan's uncovered eye.

Ryan groaned and walk alway. Koro look to his crowbar, hidden on his scarf, feeling bad for not use tonight.

What? Old habits die hard.

Koro used his scarf to hang himself on the wall and start to paint the wall with the grafitti while Ryan just keep his eye open for any cop. Take a entirely hour and Ryan ended sleeping in two feets. But was awoke by the sound of his scroll playing a flute song.

-Hello?

- _Ryan_? -Is Sally calling. - _Where are you and Koro_?

-We are in Vale.

 _-Yet? What are you two doing?_

-Uhh nothing, Koro just wanted to meet some old friends.

- _Oh okay. But is better you two come back quickly. It pass the time to the curfew already and Ms. Goodwitch not gonna like to see you two coming back so late._

-Okay. I will tell that to Koro.

- _Bye_.

-Yeah bye.

Finishing the call, Ryan walk to where Koro are. He was about to call him when the sight left him speechless.

-And there. -Koro said, throwing the graffity in the air. -Alright! It's... -He kiss his own fingers. -... finish! -Then grab the graffiti back.

Once was just a simple wall of bricks now have a paint of a city street filled with a lot of people, all painted in black color. They were walking like any folks doing their daily routine. But what really call Ryan's attetion was in the middle. A child painted in grey color was sitting in the floor, reaching the hand to grab a apple from a adult who was painted in white and in his back, a pair of big wings. Below the paint was written "Among Us."

-Koro, did... did you do that?

-Impressive right? Just a little reminder that have some people that don't ignores starving people.

-This is related to you?

-To be honest, yes. Once when I was in the city, I was starving, everyone just pass throught in front of me, ignoring me or my existence. Just think on my surprise when a guy just appear in front of me and give me a fruit to eat. It was the first food after years that I didn't need to get from the trash dump or a trash can.

-Wow, it is beautiful. Where did you learn to paint with graffiti anyway?

-When you live in the streets, learn something or two.

-But don't learn how to read?

-Sadly no. Come on, is better we go back to...

-HEY!

Both turn around to see a group of hooded mans also holding graffiti cans. They all were wearing hoods and masks.

-Who give to you permission to paint that wall?! -One of them asked.

-Sorry buddy. You get late.

-Oh yeah? If i just put something above that piece of crap?! -Another asked.

-The simbol of the White Fang above that piece of art? -The group tensed a little while Ryan was confuse with what Koro said. -Never!

-Koro, they are... -Before Ryan could finish, all of the removed the hoods reveling that they all are faunus, they also change the masks for grimms masks. -How did you know they are from White Fang? Wait, how did you know they are faunus?

-I'm a super ninja Ryan, these things don't go through of me.

-And you two know too much.

The group draw knifes, bats and tools and point angrily to Ryan and Kakaroto. Koro put a hand on his katana.

-We cannot talk like civilized mans? -Ryan asked trying a more pacific way.

-Sorry Ryan, they are not civilized anymore.

-Are you calling us animals?!

-No. -Koro asnwered, unsheathing his katana. -I'm calling you criminals!

Cutting the talk, the group attacked.

The group have ten faunus, half attacked Rayn and the other half Koro. He parried with the sword the attacks of the group,he was faster than any of them and have a ninja training so was easy to him. He dissarmed two of them, the other three attacked at the same time, but in the moment one of them hit Koro, he explode. They are confused until heard a wistle from above, Koro fall direct in the head of one of them, knocking him out. The two disarmed grab some wood piece from the trash and joined to the other two.

Koro easily dodge and parry all their attacks and disarmed again the two faunus and kicked them both, knocking them out. The two what left look to each other, unsure if should keep fighting, if this was a fight. They look ahead and Koro was gone.

-What?! -The one in the right shout.

-Where the hell did he go?! -His friend shouted after him.

They looked around, but no sign of Koro, both felt a hand on the shoulder. Koro was behind them. They try attack but was too late, Koro hit one with a kick and the other with his scarf, sending them flying and crashing hard on the floor, knocking them out.

-Pfft, too easy. -Koro look to his partner and saw that he already finished his opponents. Withouth waiting for more trouble, Ryan and Koro decide to leave. -Wait. -Koro said grabing a graffiti can. -Let me do something before we go.

Ryan and Koro successful avoid Glynda in her patrol and walk back to their dorm room. Sally questioned what they did in Vale on the last nightand unfortunately for Koro, Ryan is a terrible liar. He confessed everything after two minutes of interrogation, after Koro done with the paint, the cops were alarmed from a fight in the poor distric of Vale, both Ryan and Koro run away from the scene leving the members of White Fang behind. Sally scold Koro for put himself and Ryan in trouble and told to him be more careful next time.

* * *

 **In the next morning**

 **Beacon**

The team was sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying they breakfeast while Sally was watching the news on her scroll.

-... _no one know who kill all these grimms, another news. Some White Fang gooms were arrested last night. They possible wanted to paint the White Fang simbol in some walls. With them was find some graffiti cans. But instead of the simbol, was painted in the wall a man giving a food to a poor faunus boy_. -The image now was displaying Koro's paiting. The boy now have two cat ears. - _The responsable for the paint was not found, one of the members of White Fang tried gain the credit for the paint, but all graffiti cans what have their digitals wer all full. Whoever be this artist, the street need to thank him for beautify that part of the street. The message was clear, may have some angels among us, who care about the people who need help. Here is Lisa Lavender._

-It was you? -Sally asked.

Korojust grinned and eat his pile of food. Sally look to Unícorn who just shruged and Ryan was just eating a bowl of cereal, Sally notices that the gunslinger was in deep thought. Their meal was interrupted by a a pair of fists hitting the table. Ryan get his bowl before fall on the floor, but when he look ahead see a pair of lilac eyes.

The morning start o calm.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Yang decide to confront Ryan, what gonna happen? Discover in the next chapter, until next time!**


	7. The challenge - Unicorn vs Yang

**Sorry for my bad english. Will be the last chapter for a while. I'm working on more projects outside of this site, so I will focus more in the other fics for now.**

 **Here come the duel between my OC and a character from the show. To the fic!**

* * *

- _Why me_?

It was the thought on Ryan's head. Right now, the blonde who chased him around the school a couple of days ago was in front of him. Ryan did the only thing that he could in the situation, he hid behind of Unicorn.

-Oh relax Mummy Boy, I just wanna talk. -Yang said with some calm in her voice.

-Talk?

-Yes.

-Talk?

-Yes.

-Talk?

-*sigh* Yes.

-Taaaaalk?

-YES! -Yang shout with red eyes making Ryan hid again behind Unícorn. She and Yang sighed.

-Look, just say what do you want and go, he don't wanna trouble. -Sally spoke.

-Relax, I just wanna a match with the Mummy Boy.

-A match? -Koro asked with a eyebrow raised.

-I see that everyone want a piece of him in the combat class, so I want to see what he is capable of. -Yang said.

Have some true in her statement. Since the first day in the combat class, Ryan keep receiving challenges from all his classmates. He didn't know why, but seems that he is the number one target of everyone in the first year of the school. Tired of wait for Glynda call her to fight him, instead of wait in the line for her turn, she decide to go ahead and ask him for a match. Everyone look to Ryan to hear his answer, still behind of Unicorn, he raise the head to talk.

-Uhh, it seems good but no. -But like with everyone else, he recused.

Ryan knew that Yang did't like the fact the he escape from her wrath in the other day, so she want to use the Combat Class to have the opportunity to have her payback. So he decline her challenge, like he do with everyone who want a piece of him.

-Oh c'mon Mummy Boy, just a little spar.

-He said no. -Said Sally.

-I was talking to him. -Yang said a little annoyed with the intromission.

-And I am talking to you. -Sally rose from the chair to talk with the blonde. -If you gonna insist, forget it. I know that he not gonna accept.

-Can I hear that from him?

-No. -Ryan simple said making Yang growl and storm off. He shoulf have know that not was the last one from Yang.

* * *

 **Combat Class**

Sally was sparring against her classmate Azure. Azure swung her nightsticks hoping to hit the gunslinger girl who was easy dodging every attack. Sally give a sweep kick on the girl making her fall on her back, she now could only see Sally poiting her bronze gun to her face.

-Alright. I give up. -Azure said.

With that, Goodwitch walk to the middle of the arena while Sally helped Azure stand on her feets.

-Good work you two. Excellent timing on your attacks Ms. Highwind.

-Thank you professor.

She and Azure left the arena. Glynda tap her scroll looking for the next fighter.

-Alright. Ms. Xiao Long...

-Yeah! -Yang shout from her seat before Glynda could finish.

-Alright, your opponent will be...

-Him! -Yang again interrupted the teacher as she pointed to Ryan.

He groaned, he really didn't want to fight her.

-I affraid that Mr. Forest may be tired from his first match Ms. Xiao Long. -Glynda said pushing her glasses. It is true that Ryan already fought a match today and she don't want to take from her students more that they can do.

-C'mon! He seems fine to me! -Yang insisted.

Glynda turn her eyes around and see the empty seat.

-Mr. Koro. -Glynda called his partner. -Where is Mr. Forest? He was there a second ago.

Everyone look at the empty seat Ryan was and wonder how in earth he dissapeared like, except for Koro who was actually impressed.

- _He learn fast, huh._ -He thought before give his answer. -He said that wasn't feeling well and run to the infirmary.

Glynda sighs. She did not know if is the truth or Ryan just running away from the fight.

-It seems that Mr. Forest is not avaible for a match Ms. Xiao Long. -Glynda said making Yang groan in annoyance.

* * *

 **Story class**

Ryan was taking notes of almost everything that Dr. Oobleck said in his class. He wonder why he never be like that when he absorve electricity. Must be his coffee. He stop taking notes when the sudden ring of his scroll start to play, also calling the attention of his classmates... and of Dr Oobleck.

-Mr. Forest! -He run from the other side of the classroom to the front of Ryan. -Don't play with your scroll in the middle of the class.

-Sorry. -Ryan apologise before look to his scroll. It was a message... from Yang? He open and groaned when read.

 _-I challenge you to a fight in the arena-_

He just send a " _no"_ and start to take notes again. Then he notices something.

- _How did she got my number?_

* * *

 **Weapon class**

-... but the main problem with that law is that is not valid in certainly parts or Remnant, so if he use some illegal weapon in these parts of the kingdoms, the law cannot touch the criminal.

Ryan take notes of Mr. Minuano words. It is easy take notes in his class more than in Oobleck. Well, he not run around and talk like he have ants on his pants. He was paying attention when he grabbed a piece of paper that someone tried throw before hit him. In the piece of paper was the word open, he opened and was written a challenge on the arena. He look behind to see Yang looking direct on his direction. She just give a smug smile while waving at him with her fingers.

-Mr Forest. -Fernando called him. -Pay attention, this is important and wait for the class end to talk to him Ms Xiao Long.

-Yes sir. -Yang and Ryan said, then Ryan shake his head negatively to Yang. She just crossed her arms and wait for the class end.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Ryan was alone reading a book about the Menagerie, but his reading was interrupted when the door slamed showing Yang Xiao Long looking around for someone. Knowing that he was the one she was looking for, Ryan hid below the table before she could see him.

She keep looking around for the gunslinger but could not find him anywhere. Blake said that she saw Ryan around the cafeteria and she did not have reasons to lie to Yang, so she knew that he was somewhere in the cafeteria. Noticing that he may have hid from her, she decide to ask around.

-Ryan Forest! -And ask around means she shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria pointed to the table that he was hiding.

-Oh come on! -Ryan whined as Yang dashed at the table. She throw the table showing Ryan sitting in a fetal position. -For the god sake, leave me alone!

-I will, when you accept fight with me.

-I don't wanna fight you!

-So you and I gonna spend a lot of time together. -She said sitting on the chair were he was.

He just grab the book and walk away from her. He give one last look on Yang who make a sign of _i'm watching you_ before he leave.

* * *

 **STRK dorm room**

Ryan groaned when he receive another message from Yang challlenging him to a fight in the arena. He just turn off the scroll and lay on the bed, his teammates look at him.

-She still are trying t fight you? -Asked Koro and Ryan just nod.

-It's not that. -Spoke Sally. -She just want a payback for whatever happened between them somedays ago. Ryan, what did you do to her?

-I almost cut her head with one of the Silver Eyes. -Ryan said as he sit on the mattress. -But I not understand. She seemed fine for a second and then she said that I was a dead meat.

-Maybe she is in one of these days. -Both girls look annoyed at Koro. -Just theorizing.

-Well, whatever is, she cannot dicount on you unless is on the combat arena. -Said Sally. -You just need to avoid her until she tire herself of trying.

-Or you could just kick her ass. -Three heads look to Unicorn. -I already see her fighting Ryan. You obvious are stronger than her.

Sally already saw Yang fighting too, she is strong. But Unicorn said like was a fact. Koro have some doubts about that, this Yang girl was no joke. Ryan just look to the wall.

-I... have some troubles.

-More than one? -Koro said sarcastily. -Ouch. -Then was elbowed by Sally.

-I have fears, you all know. But have one that... I cannot face even if I wanna.

-This scary you more than grimms? -Sally asked.

-Yes.

Ryan start to pass his right hand on the left side of his body, remembering that always give him chills. It is a little ironic actually. His teammates look at his gesture and was easy to the three put two and two together.

-Fire. -Sally mumbled and Ryan nodded.

Pyrophobia. He cannot fight against Yang because the way that her aura react makes him remember of fire. This can be a problem.

It is better keep secret about that. -Sally said. -Someone could take advantage against Ryan in a fight.

-But what to do with Xiao Long then? -Koro asked.

Sally start to think in what to do about Yang, but could not think in anything. If she sped the entire day challenging Ryan, convince her to give up would be almost impossible. Koro start to think in a way to bribe her, maybe a new pair of shoes can make her forget about that match. Unicorn who said or did anything since Ryan spoke of his pyrophobia was the one who come with a solution.

-So let me take care of ths. -She spoke before get up from the bed and leave the dorm room. Sally was about to call her and ask to where she was going, but her semblance activate.

* * *

 _Unicorn was holding Jaune upside down by one of his legs._

 _-Team RWBY dorm. Where?_

 _-In the direction, door number 360._

* * *

-Sally c'mon. -Koro called his leader.

She blinked a few times before notice that her teammates were about to follow Unicorn. Sally grab her scroll and give the message to her. If she already know where is team RWBY dorm, she could leave Jaune alone.

Not so far from there, Unicorn open her scroll and read a message that Sally just send to her.

 _-Team RWBY dorm is the number 360-_

Unicorn did not know how Sally knew that she didn't know where team RWBY dorm was, but did not make any fuss about it. She close her scroll and walk to the dorm, and bumped in Jaune Arc.

-Sorry.

Was all Unicorn said. Jaune was about to say that was okay but she was already left, then he saw Sally and her teammates running.

-Jaune, did you see Unicorn?

-Unicorn? Yes, she was going in that direction.

Sally bowed and run after her partner, Koro and Ryan behind. Jaune's sense clicked and decide to follow them. He knew that something was about to happen.

* * *

 **RWBY dorm room**

Blake was trying to reading a book and Weiss was trying to help Ruby study. Trying is the key word in the room. None of the girls were able to concetrate because Yang keep hitting a punch on the room. Right where she was punching on the bag was a bad draw of Ryan.

-Yang, don't you think that is going too far? -Ruby asked to her sister who stopped the punching.

-Remember Ruby, no one mess with my hair without after taste my fists. -Yang answered then got back to the punching.

-Yang, he never accept challenges. -Said Blake. -Why with you would be different?

She was about to answer when the someone knock the door.

-Who would be in this hour? -Asked Weiss getting up from her bed and when she open the door, become surprised with who was. -Unícorn?

-Weiss.

-What are you doing here?

-Where is Xiao Long?

The girls on the dorm look at her, all confused.

-Weiss, who she is? -Ruby asked.

-Don't you rememeber? She is Unícorn, Koro's teammate. -Blake answered Ruby's question.

-And this means Ryan's teammate too. -Yang said approaching of the door. Unícorn's teammates and Jaune arrived in the corridor right in time. -So what is up? The mummy boy finally get balls to accept a match?

-Yes. -Unicorn said. Yang grinned so much that could be see from behind. Ryan look at her with horror, she listened what he said in their dorm? Sally was about to say something but Unicorn spoke again. -But you have to beat me first.

-Excuse me? -Yang asked.

-I will try said slowly so you can understand. -This remark angered Yang. -You wanna fight against Ryan, you have to defeat me in a fight first.

-Ohhh, just that? -Some heads went off from the door of the team JNPR. -Ok. Just tell me when and where. -Yang said with eager on her voice.

-Tomorrow is saturday, after the breakfast meet me in the combat arena. But be clear about one thing. -Unicorn said as everyone pay attention to her. -If you win, Ryan gonna fight you. -Yang grinned again and Ryan look at Unicorn with horror. -But if I win, you gonna leave Ryan alone. No more death glares. No more threats. And of course, no more challenges. Are we clear?

-Fine by me. -Yang turned the head to look at Ryan. -Is better you be ready Forest, because after I beat her, I gonna punch your face until I get tired.

With that settle, Yang close the door and team Unicorn start to walk back to her dorm, followed by her teammates.

-Uuhhh. Whata just happened? -Jaune asked as he and his teammates were listening their conversation.

* * *

 **Corridor**

-Unicorn, you don't need to do that. -Said Ryan.

-I know, I'm doing because I wanna. -Unicorn simple said.

-C'mon Ryan, have faith. If she win, Yang gonna stop pestering you. -Said Sally.

Ryan can only hope that.

* * *

 **Back to RWBY dorm room**

-Yeah! Tomorrow will be the day!

Yang was the joy incarned, just the thought of finally punch Ryan left her in a pure happiness.

-Yang, I must warn you. -Weiss call her attention. -I know Unicorn a long time before Beacon and I know how good she is in combat. It's better you not underestimate her.

-Relax Weisy, need more than a punk girl to take me down.

-I think she is more a rock girl. -Said Ruby. -Weiss, if you know her, maybe you can give some tips about her fighting style.

-Nah, I pass little sister. All I need is punch this punk girl and the mummy boy will be the next and then, I finally will be able to sleep all night again.

The girls of team RWBY knew that Yang was too much stuborn to just let it go. If she win, at least that obssesion would finally end. Weiss feel that she really should tell something. She knew Unicorn before Beacon, she know how strong she is, but Yang would not listen her. Well, Yang didn't lose a match in the entirely semester, so she worry just a little.

* * *

 **On the next day**

Today is the day. The day that Yang will finally make justice.

She was making her way to the arena followed by her team and JNPR. After she done with the breakfast, she could not wait to go to the arena. With Ember Celica armed and ready for action, it is close the time of her deserved payback. Ruby could see that her sister is really excited to this, she didn't want to sound pessimism, but she still have to win the fight before face Ryan, but she didn't have courage to say to her sister of what will happen if she lose. Even when Weiss talk to Yang not underestimate Unícorn, she have that confident grin on her lips.

Well, nobody that touch her hair walk away without be punched, no one. Imagine Ruby's surprise when she heard that her sister wasn't able to hit the face of someone that cut a little of her hair. Only on Beacon to that happen.

Both team arrive on the arena and saw Unícorn talking to her partner. Ryan and Koro were in the wall talking, Ryan seemed worried. Koro look at Weiss who look back, both start to glare lightning to each other, giving Ryan and Ruby some chills. Sally notice the team and point to them and Unicorn turn around and was immediatly with eye contact with Yang.

-So you come. -Start Unicorn. -I was expecting you to cower and not show up.

-Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you.

-I go sit with Ryan and Koro. Good luck. -Said Sally leaving the arena.

* * *

RWB_ and JNPR walk to the seats, team S_RK a little far away, they didn't plan to sit close to them, but Sally waved to Jaune who wave back and walk to them followed by his team. Ruby saw them going and follow them with her team.

-Hey guys.

-Hi Sally.

-Hello again.

Everyone sit down. Weiss look to Koro and crossed her arms before avert her gaze from him. Blake sit down crossing her legs and putting her hands on the lap, followed by Ruby sitting by her side. JNPR sit next to them with Jaune sitting close to Sally.

-Jaune. -Ren call him. -Do you know them?

-You could say that.

-What do you mean with "you could say that'? -Sally asked hugging him from the back. Ruby and Pyrrha frowned a little. -Of course he know me. We are friends, aren't we?

-Jaune, you are making new friends and not telling to us?How could you? -Nora cried and walk to Koro to hug him. -Hi, I'm Nora and this is my best friend...

-Nora. -Ren interrupted her monologue. -You are hugging a piece of wood.

Nora notice that in fact she was hugging a piece of a tree. Koro was some seats away.

-I don't like hugs too much.

-How did you do that?

-Simple. I'm a ninja.

-Ohhhh! So you and Blake could totally be friends. You two could like walk on the shadows, strike fools without they notice that they were been knocked outs, make ninja missions and more!

-Uhhh who is Blake?

-She is Blake. -Nora pointed to the Blake who tried make eye contact with Koro, and not look to the knot on his sleeve, showing his missing arm. In fact, everyone who not belong to team STRK was trying to not look at Koro's arm, something that Nora not notice. -What happen to your arm?

They groaned.

-Hey! If you guys done with make friends with each other...

* * *

-... how about we start the match?! -Yang scream from the arena. She got ready Ember Celica to fight and Unicorn draw the Silver Horn, her guirtar, and split in a sword and a shield. -Hey Rubes, would you mind?!

-Of course not! -Ruby shout from her seat. -3!

 _*swing*_

-... 2...

* _click*_

-... 1... Begin!

Both girls dashed.

Yang get ready the first punch and Unicorn rise her shield. When the fist conect with the metal, caused a little shockwave, but not enough to distract the girls. Yang keep punch and Unicorn keep blocking all her attacks with her shield. Yang pull back her arm do delivery a hard punch...

 _*Bump*_

... but Unicorn was able to block, shocking Yang and the teams RWB_ and JNPR for the fact that Unicorn didn't move not even a centimeter after block her punch. Unicorn start to swing her sword and Yang parry the attacks with her gauntlets. She could feel Unícorn strength on her attacks. She give a horizontal attack and Yang jump to the side to punch her. Unicorn defended the attack with her shield and throw Yang back.

A little away from her opponent, Yang try some shots with her weapon.

 _*Bump*_

Unicorn dashed against Yang with a incredible speed, dodging the shots. Once again in front with each other, Yang try some punchs that Unicorn easily blocked with the shield, Unicorn start to give some attacks and Yang notice that she was faster than before, she almost was caught by one of her attacks that just cut a little of her clothes. She didn't have time to wonder, she raise her fist and punch the floor. The tremor make Unicorn almost lose the balance, recovering, she didn't see Yang coming, she was able to hit a punch on Unicorn's cheek what make her feets leave the floor, but Unicorn quicly put her sword on the floor and spin around, kicking Yang's pretty face.

When Yang come back to her senses, she saw Unicorn jumping in her direction, getting ready to delivery a vertical swing. Yang need to use both her arms to block the attack what create a crater on the arena. Yang throw Unícorn ahead who land in two feets, Yang give some shoots...

 _*Bump*_

... and Unícorn again dodge all of them. She start to run around making Yang give more shots, some time she stop and only move her head or the top of her body. Yang quickly was out of ammo, when she throw the ammo of her weapon on the air, have all oxygen removed by a kick on the stomach from Unicorn. Yang's back hit the floor, her eye widened when saw Unicorn who jumped and was ready to stab her. She roll to the side and the sword stuck on the floor. Yang quickly get up to see Unícorn trying to get out her sword from the floor, it was her chance.

When Unícorn notice, was too late. Yang hit her face and start a combo on her pretty face, she get ready to send Unicorn to the ceiling...

 _*Bump*_

... when the fist conected with her chin... she didn't move. This shocked Yang and everyone of her team again. Just now she was receiving all the punches without show signs that she could defend and then, the last punch hit Unicorn straight on the chin but the only thing what move was her face who was looking above. She slowly get down her face to look to Yang, grab her by the throat...

 _*Bump*_

... and slammed her on the floor. And again, again, again, again and one last time before kick her away.

-Have enough?

Unicorn asked to Yang who got up. She reloaded her weapon and look at Unicorn, she notice that her hair is shining a little.

-Not even close.

She dashed at Unicorn who receive her attack with the shield, she attacked Yang but she dodge or parry the attacks. Yang start to attack again only to happen the same thing, Unicorn bashed her shield and Yang just block with her hands. She get the shield away and...

 _*Bump*_

... punch Unicorn's face, but she didn't react to the attack, almost like she didn't feel.

 _*Bump*_

Unicorn knee Yang on the stomach and give a kick what Yang hold.

-Gah! Unicorn whined when Yang punched her thigh, trying make her stop run.

Unicorn was holding her leg, even with her aura, hurt a little. She almost not defent Yang's kick, she swing faster her sword. Yang notice that she was in her normal speed again and her attack have less strentgh.

What is going on? Her strength and speed keep growing and decreasing? It is her semblance?

Unicorn keep swing her sword and Yang keep defendind and retreating until her back hit the wall. Unicorn grab her by the throat and slam her on the wall multiple times and kneeling her stomach sometimes, until she send her back to the middle of the arena with a judo throw. Yang land roughly on the floor.

* * *

The three teams watch excited the match.

-Looks like she not gonna have her match. -Koro said to his partner who feel a big relief.

Unicorn was going fine, her aura was still in the green and Yang was on the Yellow. Yep, no payback to Yang.

-Something is wrong.

Sally spoke drawing the attention of her teammates.

-What do you mean? -Koro asked to her.

-She have her hands free but didn't try stop Unicorn from slam her on the wall. Like she wanted this.

The three member of STRK look to Ruby who was giggling.

-What is so funny? -Asked Koro.

-You gonna see right now. -Said Blake.

The three look back to the arena, Unicorn was walking to Yang who have the face down.

* * *

-Still can stand after that? -Yang didn't respond, just keep looking to the floor. Unicorn raised her fist. -I will finish this.

She throw a punch on Yang who raise her arm and grab the attack like was just a piece of crummpled paper. Unicorn was confuse, where did that force come from? Distracted with the thought, she didn't react in time when Yang, with red eyes, pull Unícorn by the arm and hit her face, sending her flying away and landed close to the wall. Unicorn slowly put herself in two feets, that punch really hurt, she notice that Yang was stronger but she have no time to wonder. After see that her opponent still was conscious after her punch, Yang dashed against her.

Unicorn raise her shield and felt the impact of the punch on her arm.

 _*Bump*_

Yang give more punchs what Unicorn just dodge, she see a opening and attack Yang's side with her sword, only to her aura block the attack. She could not react in time when Yang turn around with her fist aiming on her face...

 _*Bump*_

... this time was working, every punch that Yang give was working. Instead of be on the same place without move, Unicorn's cheeks were being distorted by her punches. Don't take too much time to her aura reach to Yellow after that. Yang was ready to delivery the final blow, but Unicorn dodge the punch and grab her by the throat and throw her to the other side of the arena.

Yang landed in two feets and without lost time, charged at Unicorn. The fist ready to send her to Vale.

 _*Bump*_

 _*Bump*_

 _*Bump*_

Unícorn too raise her fist to a punch and both arms crossed. Yang could not believe in that, after her semblance was activated, she get ten times stronger, but even like that Unícorn was able to hold her punch with her own arm. Unicorn start to punch the side of Yang's body. After the fifth punch, Unicorn let go of Yang's arm hitting her face. Yang throw another punch like Unicorn, her fist almost hit Unícorn's face, but Unícorn's fist hit Yang's cheek. The punch was strong enough to send Yang to the floor.

Yang put herself in one knee, clean a little of some saliva from her mouth and punch the floor in anger before get up. Unicorn lost the sword in the Yang's combo so she could only assume a fight stance. Yang dashed at her with a raised fist, Unícorn put her arms in front of her face and she block the attack, but was too much stronger to her and she was send flying and fall on her back.

Yang jumped and get ready to crush her opponent's bone on the floor. Unícorn put herself upside down and jumping using her hands, she spin in midair and caught Yang between her legs. Both girls fall on the floor with Unícorn sitting on top of Yang and start to delivery more punches on her face. Yang grab one of her hands and punch her face with enough force to send her flying back. Unícorn fall face first on the floor, but was able to see Yang coming.

 _*Bump*_

 _*Bump*_

 _*Bump*_

Yang try hit her but she run to the other side of the arena.

-I didn't thought that I have come to this. -Unicorn said and then move one hand close to her chest and spoke. -Restriction of speed release. Clock Trgger ACTIVATE!

She screamed leaving the audience confused, Yang didn't care about the scream.

She should.

When her fist was meters of Unícorn's face, she dissapear in front of her eyes. She them feel something hit her back, hardly. She turn around to see nothing and then, something hit her face, she turn around again to find nothing. Then she start feel various strikes on her body coming from everywhere, even with her aura, it was hurting her. She try hit her but Unícorn move faster that she could see. She hit Yang's lung, her knee, her stomach, her back and give a uppercut that not throw her away. When Yang was back in her feets, Unícorn was right in front of her. Yang try a punch but she was sending flying with a kick, Unícorn jump after her.

In midair, Unícorn kicked Yang, making her spin on the air, but she was sending back to the floor with a reverse somersault kick. Yang hit the floor with enough force to make another crater. Unícorn landed and took the time to grab her sword, when she got back her weapon, she heard a explosion behind her.

Yang exploded in a fire aura.

* * *

The sight of Yang make Ryan start to shake, he tight the grip on the chair with enough force to crack. This didn't go unnotice by his leader. Sally put her hand on Ryan's and give to him a comforting smile. Seemed to work, he stop shaking and was with a calm expression.

Everyone was watching the fight were all excited. There is not so manny fights like that in Goodwitch classes. Ruby thought that when her sister activate her semblance, she would win, but Unícorn prove to be a hard opponent. Now she don't have sure of who gonna win.

* * *

Yang smash her fists. She needed to win if she wanted to face Ryan. This was just a preview of what wait for him. She charged all her energy on her fist to end the fight. Unícorn start to focus on her semblance closing her eyes. Everyone who was watching look at her like she was crazy. What she was doing? Unícorn open her eyes and everything seemed like it was in slow motion, Yang including. Her fist slowling coming, Unícorn raise her sword and give a vertical swing, hitting right on the Ember Celica, making a big sound of metal clashing and stoping Yang's attack.

Yang tried with her other fist and Unícorn did the same thing again. She raise her sword and hit right in the Ember Celica, stopping her attack. Again.

Yang didn't even see what happened, she look to Unícorn who change her pose with the sword. The shield was on her back and she was holding the sword with two hands close to one of her shoulders, her eyes closed. If she was planning something, Yang needed end the fight quickly.

Determined to end in the next strike, she charged against Unícorn who didn't move any muscle and eyes still closed. Everyone in the seats tilted the head forward a little, all exciting of what's gonna happen. Yang raise her fist and when she was just some meters from Unícorn, she open her eyes and make her move. Yang missed the punch and Unicorn was standing behind her.

She didn't understand what happened. She miss the attack? What Unícorn did? She turn around and when was about to charge at her again, she feel a great pain on her belly. She could not stand and fall on her knees. How come she is feeling the cut now?

-It is over. -Spoke Unícorn, putting Silver Horn in the guitar form.

-What do you mean with "it's over?"

-Look. -She point to the holo screen, Unícorn's aura was yellow and Yang... was red. -I won.

* * *

-Bullseye! -Sally shout.

-Bullseye? -Asked Ryan.

-Aww Yang. -Ruby mumbled.

-Well, it was a good fight. -Ren commented.

-Good? It was awesome! Yang punch Unícorn and Unícorn cut Yang and Yang punch Unícorn again and...

-We get it Valkyrie. It was a awesome fight. -Koro interrupt.

-She is realy good with her sword. I wonder if she is up with a spar sometime. -Said Pyrrha.

-You can ask to her later. -Sally spoke getting up from the seat and walking to the arena.

Everyone decide to do the same thing. Blake was hopping that Yang accept the defeat, these days of swears of pummel Ryan was a annoyance to her and her team. Ryan feel a big relief, Yang now have to left him alone, no more death glares and no more challenges, this also mean that he don't need to worry with his pyrophobia for now. Weiss was in silence, she knew that Unícorn is not a opponent to underestimate, she was gladly that unícorn didn't use any other restrinction.

* * *

In the arena, Yang was recovering from the attack, she was able to stand in two feets.

-Well. _Sigh._ I lost.

-Hmm.

-At least was a good fight.

-Yes.

-No so much of talk huh?

-Yep.

Both their teammates come and congratulate the girls for the fight. Ruby was all over Yang asking if she is okay, Yang give a look on her weapon to see if was damaged after Unícorn's attack. Unícorn just nod to Sally to show that she is fine and put her earphones.

-It was a great fight, you two were great. -Jaune spoke.

-Don't need to flatter me lady killer. You are not my type.

-Yang!

Ruby give a little punch on her sister shoulder. Yang could swear to see a tiny fragment of jealousy on her sister eyes. She just chuckle and wraped her sister with one arm.

-But the fight was sooo coooooollll. Yang punch and Unícorn swing and Yang punch and mmmph mmph mmmph...

-We get it Nora, you enjoy the fight. -Koro said with his hand over Nora's mouth.

 _clap clap clap clap clap_

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone claping. Everyone turn to where the claps where coming. In the seats was a guy who seems to be nineteen years old. This guy have a dark brown hair, black eyes and a little scar on his cheek. He was weaing a brown overcoat above a red sleeveless shirt and a black shirt below, brown pants and bots and in his head a brown cowboy hat.

-I gotta say. I don't see a good fight like that make a while.

He said before jump to the arena in front of the three teams. The eyes of everyone widened, except of Jaune and Ryan. Ruby was the first to spoke.

-Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you are...

At least she tried talk.

-Uhhh Ruby, who is this guy? -Jaune asked.

The guy raise a eyebrown and everyone look at him like he was crazy, leaving a little unconfortable.

-Your dunce! This is Howard! He is a hero due his feats around of the four kingdoms.

-That one... is me. -Howard say point to himself. Ruby finally found the words to talk.

-So, why are you here? You are here to train? Can we see? -Ruby asked really excited.

-Actually I'm here to see someone.

-Who?

-Seriously? Someone here know my last name?

-Of course. -Yang spoke. -It is Forest.

After the last word was spoken, everyone look to Ryan.

-Yeah. He is my older brother.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Ryan's older brother appear. I made Unicorn wins. Why? Because I wanted this way. Since will be the last chapter for a while, I decide to put two chapters in one to make a big chapter. For Ryan, I made little changes on his character but made a lot of changes in his backstory alongside other of my OCs.**

 **I will look foward for reveal Ryan's backstory, but I will have to be patient to show. Of course, some of them got little changes or not change at all. I will use this time to take a look back at the old version and see where I need to improve _out my grammar_ and see if I can use to improve my skills as a writter. **

**That's all folks. Until next time.**


	8. Howard Forest

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **One of the things I learned some time after become an author is that ideas can come and go. Ideas you will want to use and after discard because you not liked where the idea was leading the history. And of course, you want to use ideas you wanted to use and changed for something else.**

 **When I started this on the first time, I wanted to do something different, something no one made before, the first thing come to my mind were Aliens. Yes, life beings for other planets to add to Remnant more trouble than already have** _ **"but compared with what I saw already, it is pretty much normal".**_ **But then I changed for something more normal for Remnant, and to not somehow enter in conflict with the show itself.**

 **After a while, I was inclined to use the Aliens idea once again. Even now I'm considering again after think in something very different but what would most likely happen in Remnant. I know that is a fanfiction and I could make someone with a pair of big antenna shot laser from the eyes if I wanted, but I prefer don't mess so much with the canon so much like I see in other fictions.**

 **Another thing I did is delete a chapter from this fic and put in another fic like was before I made this reboot. I still don't know exactly why I decide to do that, but is already done and this time, I'm not going to change my mind and put the chapter back in this fic.**

 **The name of the fanfiction is The Witch and the Unicorn by the way.**

 **With that said, I may or may not use the previous idea depending of my mood and how this fic will go.**

* * *

After everyone calmed down, Ryan sat down with his brother, surrounded by his team and teams RWBY and JNPR. He didn't planned to have their company, but they just sat down in a table on the courtyard.

Howard is Ryan's older brother. His brother is very famous around Vacuo for be a third year student in Shade Academy and yet, realized so much in only two years in the academy. He quickly gain a status of a hero and become quite popular among the citizens of their town. It is not something bothered Ryan, until everyone around him start to compare him with his brothers.

-So... -Ryan began. -... what are you doing here in Beacon?

-Me and my team just come to Vale for a mission, and we finished earlier than planned. So with that free time, I thought about to check if my little brother did not broke down Beacon already. -Ryan frowned at his brother's words. -I'm joking. I'm joking! Always so sensible...

-So... a mission? What was? -Nora asked leaning closer on the table. -Stop a mad scientist to conquer Remnant? Stop a crazy cult of grimm lovers? A terrible mastermind who want to destroy the whole creation?

-No. No. And no. -Howard answered the three questions. -It was just a simple grimm extermination. -Nora's mood deflated at the answers. She wanted to hear a cool story about a epic battle between a hero and a super villain, or something like that. -Sorry if sounds too simple.

-Sooo... -Ruby began, rubbing her fingers and trying not see like she want something. -You have your weapon with you?

-Well, if not, I would be in a huge trouble while fighting grimms, right? -Howard answered and asked.

-Can... can you show?

Howard blinked a few times before shrug.

-Meh! Why not? -With that he took from a holster a black magnum revolver. -I call it Shooting Star.

Ruby's eyes sparkled at the sight of the gun. She also notices the red bullets on the cylinder. Shooting Star was a weapon famous as his owner. A revolver what uses Dust bullets, specially fire. This is because of Howard's semblance. Ruby unconsciously reach her hand toward the revolver, but the finger not come even closer after Howard took his weapon out of her reach.

-What? -She asked.

-No touching.

-But you said I could see! -Ruby whined, not notincing her sister was giggling.

-Only see, no touch. -Howard answer then spin his gun in his finger and put back on the holster on his belt. -This can cause a lot of damage in hands what doesn't know how to use it. And yes! Is harder to use than it looks.

Ruby's cheeks puffed and she crossed her arms, giving Yang the opportunity to talk. She leaned closer with resting her chin on the back of her hands as she give Howard a meaningful look.

-Sooo, are you single? -The blonde asked without make any ceremony.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake, who was reading a book, shook her head and Ruby made a "of course" expression, knowing that her sister would flirt with Howard if she have a chance. Howard is quite handsome and the blonde actually don't mind a guy who is only two years older than her... her father for another side...

-Yes I am. -Howard answered. -But I afraid I have to turn down whatever you want.

-What?! Why?

-Can be problematic for me try anything to a girl who chased my brother around the school for reasons unknown for me.

-How did you know that?

-She told me. -Howard said pointing to Unicorn, who was reading a magazine and headphones on her ears, ignoring anything happening around her.

-Damn girl! You already beat me. Did you really have to open your mouth?! -Yang asked to Unicorn, even knowing she wouldn't listen. -You really gonna say no to "this"?

Yang asked gesturing to herself, making her team groan.

-Sorry, but I have to think about my family. -This time, was Yang who puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, making her assets more visible. -Just to you see the sacrifices I do for you. -Howard said that for his brother.

-What? Do you think this will be enough to make up for everything you did to me? -Ryan asked with an annoyed tone.

-Hey! Where did this come from? I did nothing to deserve this treatment!

-How about the time you told me to fly a kite in the middle of a storm?

-It was fun, isn't it?

-I went flying from the ranch to Vacuo!

-Okay, just because you have one bad time with my ideas, doesn't mean...

-How about the time you made me tie myself in the middle of the train tracks?

-Well, that...

-And the time you made me use pantyhose? -The question made everyone around the brothers raise a eyebrow, even Unicorn.

-This was just a...

-And the time you told me that Typhoon was a calm horse?

-On that time...

-And the time you threw me on the lake? -Knowing his semblance, his team knew why this was a bad idea.

-I was just...

-And the time you tied me with that scarecrow on that corn plantation?

-It was to help our uncle!

-By letting crows beak my face?!

They both stood silent for a moment, the Howard turn back to Yang.

-So, what were you planning? -This made Ryan groan and Howard frowned. -Hey! I tried to be nice. You who made this hard.

Ryan's response for that was kick his brother on the ankle from under the table. Howard give back to him on the same coin. They started to kick each other, getting stronger after each kick, to the point of the table start to shake and would be worst, if Weiss didn't have raised her voice.

-Okay! Enough you both! This is a school! Not a Muai Thai ring!

With that said, the brothers stopped they little fight.

-So, about your team... -Ruby spoke trying to change the subject of the conversation. -... what you can tell about them?

-Well, let's see. -Howard said, rubbing his head and his ankle. -My partner is Jet. He is a bit strict about the huntsmen business...

-Wait. Did you just said Jet? -Asked Blake.

-Yes.

-This Jet would not be Iai Jet, would it?

-That one.

-The same Iai Jet who took dawn those drug dealers on the Atlas and three of the White Fang groups in Vacuo?

-Yes. -Howard said like was nothing special. -Anyway, one of my teammates is Caleb. He is more airheaded and he...

-Wait! Did you just say Caleb? -Asked Nora. -Howard nodded. -Caleb Rockbell? The same guy who killed a group of grimms in the middle of the desert at night and destroyed the hideout of a group of bandits in Vacuo?!

-I don't know another Caleb, so must be him.

-It is true that he before enter in Vacuo, he just worked cutting cactus?

-You have no idea of how much someone would pay for some cactus. -Howard said chucklig a little. -But yes. It is true. He used to sell some cactus he found around the desert since was a job too dangerous to someone without any combat skills to do it. Turns out, he is very good killing grimms and this called the attetion of the headmaster of Vacuo.

Koro felt a sense of similarity with this guy.

-Geez. First Jet then Caleb. -Yang said with a little of disbelief. -What know, your final teammate is that girl who can control shadows?

-Haiiro Oni?

-Yes. -Yang said making Howard smirk. -Wait. Are you serious? Her too?!

-Well, if that girl is a kunoichi from a hidden village in Mistral, helped the army of Atlas with grimms, captured ten wanted criminals and went to Shade Academy by recommendation? So yes. It is her.

-This make all your team make by heroes! -Ruby said with a cheerful tone.

-You guys must be quite famous on your academy. -Pyrrha said. -This... don't bother you guys?

-Not at first but start to become a problem when you found a guy inside of your room smelling your underwear. -Howard said with a chill running down his spine.

-I can related to that actually. -Pyrrha spoke. -They both said nothing for a moment before start to tremble at the memory. Being a celebrity can be very problematic sometimes. -Speaking of teams,Ryan. -Howard wanted to change the subject of the conversation and turn back to his brother. -I see a lot of people here but who of them are your teammates?

-Oh right. -Ryan said and gestured first to Koro. -She is Unicorn. Uni to short. -Unicorn didn't take her eyes from the magazine she was reading, but Ryan felt she is actually listening the conversation. Since she raised her eyebrow when heard about the pantyhose. -She is not very talkative.

-I know the type. -Howard said.

-My parnter Koro.

-Heyia! -Koro greeted him with his scarf.

-And my leader Sally.

-Nice to meet you. -Sally politely greeted Howard.

-Nice to meet you too. -From a formal guy, Howard's face become back to a older brother. The type Yang have sometimes. -She's cute. When you gonna make a move on her?

The question make Sally and Ryan's face blush while making Koro and Yang smirk at their reaction. Unicorn still seemed like wasn't listening, with her eyes glued at the magazine. Ryan's answer for his brother's question was kick his ankle once again, starting again their little fight from under the table.

* * *

 **Beacon** **courtyard**

After give a autograph to Ruby and Nora, promise to Ruby that she would give a look on his weapon later, promise to take Yang on a date and feel a plastic bag with ice and tie in his ankle after be kicked by his Ryan so many times, he finally was alone with his little brother. Still, he should know that is not a good idea try compete with Ryan when come to strength.

They were alone in the courtyard, talking whatever come to their minds and not trying to fight again. After done put their talk in day, Howard left to his dorm and meet his brother on the next day. Once alone in the courtyard, Ryan remember about what he asked about Sally. While he admit his leader hold some beauty, he didn't thought about her like that.

With this thought in mind, he took his wallet from his pocket and took from it a picture he took on the last summer.

On the picture was himself with his back to a oasis, wearing a green trunk and a white hoodie to cover his burned body. By his side with her arms wrapped around his neck was a girl with brick red hair, fair skin and olive green eyes, wearing a one piece red swimsuit covering her from waist to the neck. A closer look and anyone could see Ryan's cheek a bit red.

One of the reasons he went to Beacon was to run away from your "rivals" back in Vacuo, but also was to go on without her. Ryan itself said that Octavia did not wanted nothing more than his friendship.

But is obvious that he still likes her.

Giving a deep sigh, he put the picture back on his wallet and his wallet on his pocket and stared at the twilight on the sky,

-I should go back already.

Ryan said and went back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Shade Academy**

 **Dorm room**

-Octavia? -The redhead quickly hid the picture she have from the last summer and turn around to see her partner. -Something is wrong? -Gwen asked after notice Octavia a bit gloomy while staring at the window.

-N-nothing. -She said as stood in two feets. -Just thinking about an old friend. -Octavia said, not noticing the sad expression on her face.

-You know the reason he decide to go to Beacon. -Gwen said trying to cheer up a little her redhead friend. -They would never stop.

-I know. -Octavia spoke. -I remember he mention that Brawnz once appeared in his bathroom.

-Eek. -Gwen said before the girls start to giggle a little. -We gonna get dinner.

-I'm coming.

Octavia waited for Gwen to left the dorm room before grab the picture look one more time. With a deep sigh, she guarded the picture on the drawer and followed her partner.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **First, this is not so different from the first version, except that I removed the last scene and writed something clompletely different, showing the relationship my OC have with one of the original characters of the show. I'm also going to make the brothers interact more, including Howard's team. The last version I only make Howard appear in one chapter and he didn't appeared anymore, so I decide that will not happen this time.**

 **Also, while some readers want me to ship my OCs with each other, I already made my choice about their romantic partners but doesn't mean I won't mess around with those who want to see them together. Is not like I don't like the idea, it just I already planned their backstory on Remnant and I don't want to change like that.**

 **While in Remnant I won't put Sally with Ryan, I may consider the idea. I mentioned in another fic that I keep thinking about my OCs with their own story on their own world. If I really use them for what I thought for them, I may put those two together, but while in Remnant, this is how things going to be.**

 **I really inclined to use this idea in someway. Maybe I learn how to draw better than I do right now and then I can introduce my idea for a series, or I merely write on some media around, I checking my options right now. If you are curious about my idea for a series, I'm also curious about your opinion.**

 **What do you think about a world were the medicine is highly advanced?**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	9. A Date in Vale

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **While writing another one of my fanfictions, some reader decide to post a review seeing that no one is interested in a fanfiction based on OCs. I know that by my own experience with the first version of this fic, because of the low feedback from the last version, I decide to delete the fanfiction and start from Zero.**

 **In my own opinion, I think the first time did not work because seemed like I wanted to show off my OCs rather than made a real story. This made the chapter pretty boring and uninteresting. It was a mistake that seems I am not making in this fic. It really is going better than last time.**

 **A problem that I think those fics have is the same of the first version of this fic. Whoever is writing want only to show their OCs, lacking in a good plot for their fic and not putting much effort on the story. I think that because I have another fanfiction based in a OC and it received a good feedback.**

 **Of course it is just my opinion, everyone is free to write anything they want, and if is like that they want to make a story, who I am to say otherwise?**

 **Enough talk. To the fic!**

* * *

 **Vale**

The started as the usual.

Sally woke up, make some jogging, took a shower, dressed her casual clothes, and eat break feast. With the exception of Ryan who went to spend the day with his older brother. Once they finished their meal, Ryan went to meet Howard, leaving his partner to meet some of his friends in Vale. This left she and Unicorn alone but not for so long. Unicorn said that she would spend all day in the workshop and left her leader alone. Sally asked if she could go along but Unicorn give a simple "no" and left their room.

Once alone, Sally decide that would be a good day to explore Vale. It would be her first time in Vale and she didn't wanted to do it alone but everyone was busy. She tried to ask Jaune but the one who answered his scroll was Pyrrha. When she asked if Jaune was free to hang out Pyrrha answered that he would be busy for the day, and when she asked with what, the redhead quickly said "things" and finished the call, leaving Sally very confused.

While seeing her reflex on the window of a cloth store, she thought about her social situation. She didn't have too much friends in Beacon like she had in Sactum. She wonder why is that. Perhaps because she hang out only with her teammates? Unicorn is not very sociable herself. Stoping to think about, her team is not very sociable themselves.

Ryan make a effort but her classmates don't seems to want to hang out with someone clumsy, Koro is pratically a thief and Unicorn refuses to speak a complete phrase, not to mention her relationship with the professors, specially Goodwitch.

She sighed and decide to enter in the store. She could use some new clothes, but the thought left her mind when she heard the sound of a trash can crashing on the floor. She quicly turned her attention to where the sound come and her eyes widened at the sight of her recent crush.

Kiron was on the other side of the street with his teammates.

The guy with armor from the first day she spoke to Kiron, wearing more casual clothes, a black hood and grey jeans. A boy with a baseball cap and dog ears on the top of his head, wearing a black shirt above a white one with long sleeves and jeans pants, something that captured Sally's attention about the dog faunus was his red and blue eyes. And Rarus, the one she meet in the cafeteria, was wearing grey tank top and black pants. Kiron himself was with a white button shirt and black pants. He was looking confused at Rarus who just have a bored smirk on his face.

-What was that about? -The leader of the team, Darkus, If Sally remember well, asked to Rarus.

-What to you mean? -Rarus asked playing dumb. -It was a accident.

-None of your movements is accidental Rarus. -Darkus retorted.

-How come you say that? -Rarus asked again, still playing dumb.

-Well, how about the time you... -The faunus stopped his talk when smelled something in the air. -Smell of chocolate.

-Kiron! -A female voice called and the team turned around to see a brunette haired girl weaving at them.

To Kiron to be more specific. Darkus actually heard about Sally from Rarus and discovered why did the samurai of their team just bumped in the trash can by "accident". Sally approached Kiron with a full smile on her bright lips.

-Sally! What a surprise! -Rarus spoke, not fooling none of his teammates. -How about a little introduction? This one with the ugly face is our leader, Darkus.

-I'm Darkus Mavros, nice to meet you. -Darkus spoke calmly while introducing himself.

-I'm Sally Highwind. Nice to meet you. -Sally introduced herself and bowed to Darkus. - _He is a bit scare from a closer look._ -She thought.

-And the one with the cap is Arno.

-I'm Arno Baskerville. It is a pleasure. -Arno introduced himself poltely as Darkus did.

-The pleasure is mine. -Sally said. -So, you guys are doing something interesting?

-Just hanging out. Why? -Arno asked her.

-I'm kinda bored myself. -Sally said scratching her cheek. -Is my first time alone in Vale and all my friends are busy.

-Sorry Sally. -Rarus spoke. -But we all are busy ourselves.

-Since when? -Kiron asked.

-Don't play dumb. -This statement from Rarus made Kiron frown. -You know that I have to prepare myself from when general Ironwood arrive.

-Three months early?

-The sooner, the better, right? -Rarus asked. Kiron thought that he would not be more obvious of his intentions.

-Stoping to think about it... -Arno spoke. -... I really need to make a call to my parents. They want to know how I am doing in Beacon anyway.

-And I have a training marked to the afternoon. -Darkus spoke.

-What kind of training you have with that outfit? -Kiron asked.

-A special one. -Darkus merely answered. Kiron cursed his leader's unbreakable poker face.

-This left only you. -Rarus spoke to Kiron.

-Only me to what?

-To show the town to our new friend. -Rarus said as he gestured to Sally whose the eyes widened at the possibility to be alone with Kiron.

-Rarus, if you think that could fool anyone with this act, you are...

-What is that? -Darkus asked pointing to the left.

Kiron turn his attention to where he was pointing and only saw the park. He was going to question his leader when from nothing, all of his teammates just dissapeared, leaving him Sally alone.

- _Really?_ -Kiron thought.

-I'm a little famished. -Sally spoke getting Kiron out of his thoughts. -I heard about a restaurant called The Feeding Warriors, do you know where is? We could... you know... -Sally start to rub her index fingers together while talking. -We could have a meal, if you are a little hungry too.

Kiron looked at her for a moment before let a sigh.

-I'm... a little hungry actually.

Sally seemed calm from outside, but inside of her head, she squealed in joy. She followed Kiron to the restaurant she heard her classmates talk about while her mind was in her own world. This was her opportunity for her to get closer to Kiron and if everything go right, more closer will be to Kiron's head the idea of give a chance for them.

She could already see.

She and Kiron... alone in the middle of a meadow... sitting in a picnic towel... enjoying some food while talking... then he got hold of her hand... then to her cheek... he smiling to her as his face got closer to her's... and closer... and closer...

-Hey! You are okay? -Kiron asked. -Your face is a bit red.

Sally quickly turn around from him with her hands on her red cheeks.

-Don't look at me! -She squealed. -Kyaa! It is so embarassing!

-I will kill you guys for this. -Kiron whispered to himself as he keep walking.

* * *

 **The Feeding Warriors**

It was not long before the couple arrived at the restaurant.

The Feeding Warriors was a popular place for the students of Beacon. To them it was a good place to hang out, have a good meal and even have dates. With black and white tiles. Windows all around the front and the left and right sides. The tables were located in the middle of the place and right at the side of the windows too. A balcony separating the kitchen and the tables. A fan on the ceiling for the hot days. And some machines like a jukebox, a pinball machine, a arcade machine and even a pool table on the corner.

Sally liked the atmosphere. Everyone around was chating happily and those alone seemed to enjoy their meal and those who were using the pinball and the arcade were having fun.

She and Kiron sat down in a table on the side of the window and waited for the waitress who didn't take too long to appear.

-Good Morning. My name is Marin and I am the waitress. What do you wish to eat? -Asked the blue haired waitress giving the menu for both of them.

-Give me the number eleven. -Kiron said before give the menu back to Marin.

-Beef Steak with fried vegetables, right. And your girfriend?

The word girlfriend made Sally start to blush again. She pointed at the menu while covering her red face while Kiron spoke.

-She is not my girlfriend.

-I-I-I will t-take the n-number six w-wit hot sauce, please.

-French Fries with hot sauce. It will be there in five minutes.

With that, Marin left leaving Sally alone with Kiron.

-Yknow? -Sally began. -I'm kinda curious about the name of this place. The Feeding Warriors, why choose that name?

-Who knows? I heard that the owner is a retired huntsmen who used to cook for his teammates. Perhaps he thought in something about "a warrior who feed warriors".

-So it would not be better The Feeder of Warriors as a name?

The food came as Sally and Kiron keep talking. After they finished talking about the name of the restaurant, they start to talk about their teammates, and complaining about them as well. Kiro actually questioned Ryan's existence.

Sally tried to ask about Kiron's childhood but seemed to be a sensitive topic so she decide to ask something else. His time at Beacon, his weapon, what he think about the professors, anything she could use to start a talk.

She was already used with small talk thanks to her aunt and her partner, but different from Unicorn, Kiron was more talkative and even made some questions to her. About her time in Mistral, her time in Sactum and about the Musical Festival, an event not so know around Remnant like the tournament. Once they finished their meal, Sally asked to Kiron if he could show her the town. She squealed in her mind again when Kiron said that he have nothing better to do.

They walked for a while, Kiron showing to Sally places that she would need know being a student of Beacon. A Dust Store, a Gun Store, she was confused why did he not wanted to enter into Tukson's Book Trade, a library store. Keeping some talk while walking, the couple did not notice where they were going and ended up reaching the Faunus District.

Sally stopped walk when notices that Kiron had stopped.

-Kiron, something is wrong?

-I'm not very comfortable walking in that place.

-I know that some faunus are a distrustful of humans, but is not like everyone of them are like the White Fang.

-They could be from Menagerie from what I care, but I don't like to walk among animals.

-C'mon! You don't need to be so-wait, what did you said?

* * *

Sally stood petrified after she understood the words what came from Kiron's mouth. Her crush just referred the Faunus as animals.

-K-Kiron, you shouldn't use this word while referring to Faunus.

-Yeah, I heard that before. -Kiron said in a tone like it was not a big deal.

-You may make them angry if you talk like that.

-So what? -Kiron asked. Both of them not noticing some civilians listening their conversation.

-What do you mean by so what? -Sally asked, becoming a little annoyed of how Kiron was acting. -Just because someone have dog ears, doesn't make him an animal.

-It is not my fault that whoever is, born like that.

-What's wrong with you?! -Kiron said nothing as Sally wait for his answer, but she knew already and yet decide to ask. -You... don't like Faunus? -Again, Kiron remained silent. -B-but... your partner...

During their talk in the restaurant, Kiron mentioned that Arno is actually his partner. The same Arno who she saw hanging out with Kiron's team, who has dog ears on the top of his baseball cap.

-Do you remember the rules of the initiation? -Kiron finally spoke and Sally just nodded to his question.

-The first person you make eye contact will be your partner for the next four years. I remember.

-Just because we are partners, doesn't mean we need to like each other. Me and Arno may tolerate each other while in a mission, but once back in the academy, we don't speak a word to each other.

-But today you was with him...

-With him and my Teammates. -Kiron suddenly sounded displeased. -It was just for us get over with our stuffs as fast as possible. Darkus wanted to all of us come to Vale to end our business, and wanted to make it faster with all of us coming today instead of let me or Arno come to Vale another day.

On the first time someone put their eyes on someone they like, they are perfect in their eyes, but once they know this person better, they start to see their faults. This is what Sally is going through right now. She expected a lot of this from Kiron and some faults as well, but she didn't expect that from everything, he dislikes faunus.

Sally had nothing against faunus. One of her friends back in Mistral is a bird Faunus and Sally loved her company. She even defended her when a couple of guys tried to hit on her and her friends, but once they saw her wings, they start to make fun of her, Sally immediately put herself between her friend and the guys and told them to leave her and her friend alone, and she would do it again if happened.

But unlike last time, none of the guys was someone she fell in love with. It was love at first sight for Sally and she wanted to be with Kiron. It was what her heart wants. Even after she discovered this side of him. Aside what can't stand to be closer to Faunus.

Speaking of which, in the middle of their talk, they did not notice a group of three Faunus was listening to their conversation. Sally then adopted a worried expression confusing Kiron.

-Oh no. -She whispered. Before Kiron could ask what was wrong, a voice cut him off.

-Hey. -A Faunus with lamb horns called, followed by another with horse ears and another with big and what seems to be sharp nails. -I heard just know you call us animals?

Kiron did not was intimidated by his tone. He merely glared back at the lamb, lamb's friends standing in each side of Kiron and Sally.

-If what I said?

-You should listen your girlfriend, pal. -Horse said. -I don't think she will like to see you beaten to the floor because you can't hold your tongue.

-I can. Different from you, I don't go around licking the crap from the other.

-What? -Horse asked, becoming angered.

-Why have four ears if all of it not work well?

-Kiron! -Sally called him in a low tone. He could hear anger in her voice. Not that he cared. Neither the Faunus around them.

-Okay punk. I will give you three seconds to you apologize for not hold your tongue before I teach you some manners! -Lamb said loud. His friends also angered and ready to take any violent action.

* * *

 _*Three seconds ahead*_

 _-Are you going to give me your trainer's number?_

* * *

Are you going to...

-Gentleman, it was nice and all but we must leave like right NOW! -Sally interrupted Kiron, putting herself between him and the group, trying to pushing him away.

-Wait there lady. -Horse stopped them, blocking their path. -We did not heard this punk apologizing.

-Please, there's no need for any drastic acts. -Sally said trying not make the situation end in violence. -I know he did not mean to say what he said.

-Don't put words...

-Kiron! -Sally interrupted again.

-Let him say. -Both teenagers look to the Faunus with claws. -I want to hear what he want to say.

-Y-you don't need to...

-If you insist.

-But Kiron...

-He insist. -Kiron coughed before start from the beginning. -Don't put words in my mouth Sally. If I want to apologize with animals, I would throw a piece of meat for them.

-WHAT?! -The three of them said in the same time.

-Kiron, can we please... -Sally again stopped her phrase as her eyes widened. Surprising Kiron, the brunette grabbed the clawed hand of the Faunus and kicked his face for try attack her crush. Once the one with claws fell on the floor, the girl notice what she done. -Oh no.

-Oh yes baby. -Lamb said cracking his knuckles. -We would have let you leave, but you just have to do that!

Lamb dashed against Sally but had his face punched. Coming to his senses, he sees that Kiron put himself between him and Sally. Normally, the girl would be ecstatic for him to defend her from an attacker, but now, she knew that this would mean problem.

Lamb growled and dashed forward Kiron this time, aiming his fist at his face. Kiron did not move a muscle as the punch connects with his face. Lamb then fall on his knees holding the arm he used to punch by the wrist and his face writhing in pain. Sally seeing everything not understood what happened, he was sure that the first make contact with Kiron's cheek.

She then ducks a claw attack from the Faunus she kicked. She dodges another attack from Claw and hold him by the wrist and threw on the floor away with a judo throw. Kiron keeps watching Lamb on the floor and did not notice Horse behind him holding a piece of wood found nearby and using it to hit Kiron straight on the head. It didn't even budge.

He turns around and punched Horse on the face and Kicked Lamb on the stomach as he tried to attack Kiron from his back. While Kiron was dealing with the two Faunus, Sally was cornered with her back against the brick wall as Claw approached.

-I don't want any trouble.

-Should have thought about that before come here! -Claw tried to cut her pretty face with his nails but Sally dodges every attack he gave.

Claw got more and more frustrated for not be able to land a single attack against the girl. Sally did not want to fight but don't seems he was open to some talk. Not after what Kiron said.

Claw was starting to become tired. Attack repeatedly a target what could dodge his attacks was running down his energy. Sally grabbed Claw's hand and threw him against the wall, where he sit down. Panting heavily, Sally knew that he would not try another attack. Turning around see Kiron holding Horse by his hair and Lamb on the floor with a purple eye and a swollen cheek.

-I did not planned to teach some manners to some animal, but seeing that you lack of control... -Kiron then raised his fist. -... I will gladly be your trainer.

-Kiron! Stop, please! -Sally's begging voice stopped Kiron from delivering another blow to the poor Faunus in his grip. She approached him with a pleading look and seemed that was about to cry as she made her request. -Please, let's just go back to the school.

Kiron was known around the academy for being a rock, but even him would not refuse the request from a girl who is about to cry. Without saying another word, he let go of the horse Faunus and start to leave the place. Sally followed him but stopped to give one last look the three faunus before went back to the academy.

If she had to look for one more second, she would have see the hatred in the eyes of their three.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Corridors**

The walk back to Beacon was very quiet. Normally Kiron would not be bothered with something like an awkward silence, but the expression on Sally's face actually made the situation a bit awkward for him.

The normally cheerful and talkative girl didn't speak a word since they little quarrel in the Faunus district. She refused to look at him and keep with her gaze on the floor all the time. After what seemed hours of walking, they finally reach team STRK dorm room.

-Thank you for today... I guess. -Was the only thing she said before open the door.

-Sally. -Before she could enter in her room, Kiron called her. She finally sees the boy in front of her with what seems an apologetic face, surprising her. -I'm sorry. -And she becomes even more surprised after hear him apologizing. -I shouldn't let my personal problems cause trouble to someone else. I should had listen to you and have left instead of cause trouble.

Finally, the smile returned to her lips, which disappeared from his point of view to give Kiron a kiss on his cheek.

-I accept your apologies Kiron. And I had fun today since I could be with you. -If Sally's cheek becomes redder, her head will be like a tomato. She averted her gaze, this time for shyness as spoke. -And I would love to spend the day with you again sometime.

Kiron stood with a blank expression for a moment before say his next words.

-Yeah. Maybe. If I'm not be busy. -With that answer, Sally had a smile so big that could be see from behind. -See you then.

-See ya.

Kiron went back to his dorm as did Sally. She closed the door behind her and start to think about the events of her day. She was able to spend hours with someone she fell in love with but also discovered that Kiron is not so perfect like her eyes showed to her. The fact he is racist toward Faunus is not something she approves and would be better if she does not socialize with him too much. But she likes him, and would not want to ignore him after spending so much time by his side. She wants to be with him but did not know what to do about his prejudice.

The knock on her door stopped her thoughts. She open the door and meet a pair of angry yellow eyes from a blonde girl. She was wearing a yellow beret, a black shirt, a grey skirt and a pair of military boots. Her hair tied in a ponytail behind her head.

-I think I'm the girl who resides in the dorm you just knock the door. -The girl just raised an eyebrow. -And no. I can not read minds. _At least, not yet. -_ Sally thought the last part.

-At least you know why I am here?

-I told you. I cannot read minds. So how I would know?

-I just want to make everything clear to you. -Sally raised an eyebrow. What this girl is talking about? -To start, my name is Laura Bolt. And what I want to make clear is that I'm after Kiron make a while now, and not going to be some ordinary lady who smell like chocolate who will stand in my way.

Now Sally understood what Laura was talking about. From confusion, Sally assumed a more aggressive posture.

-Oh really? And who's going to stop me?

-You are just buying a fight you cannot win.

-From what I could see today, I have plenty of chances. Different from you. He did not even mention you while we were eating.

Laura fumed through her ears after hear that. She approached Sally until the girls were eye to eye with each other.

-I just will give to you warning. I worked hard to get Kiron to notice me and not gonna be you or any girl around who will ruin what I worked so hard to have.

-I don't care about all work you have. If he still is single, I will not give him to you or any girl around.

-Oh yeah?

-Yes.

-So get ready to have your little heart smashed to the pieces because Kiron is mine.

-We gonna see about that.

The girls officially declared war, glaring sparks to each other and looking with all fury they have. Coming from the corridors and witnessing the scene was Ryan with his brother. Both watching confuse the girls glaring to each other. They practically could see the sparks into their glares, what was making them a little nervous. Laura turn around and start to leave, passing through Ryan and Howard.

-Sooo... -Howard began. -A new friend?

-As if! -Sally said turning around and entering into her dorm.

-Sally. -Ryan spoke. -What was that about?

-I... guess I just made a rival.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **And the love rival appears.**

 **I didn't plan to make this chapter this big, but I had to add some fighting to Sally even if a little, and I wanted to introduce another OC who already appeared on the chibi version and need to appear in this fic already.**

 **Something that I regret not makes on the last version of this fic is some interaction between Sally and Laura. I mean, Love Rivals! Put those two together and something interesting sure will happen. I will try making those two interact more with each other and of course, give to Kiron some headache.**

 **I forgot a chapter make a while now and I will upload in the next chapter. So look forward for more battles, because it is what will happen.**

 **See you next time.**


	10. Ryan vs Russell and Scar

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **While writing a story, I learned to go easy with the ideas I have. Sometimes I can have ten ideas at the same time and I want to use all of them at once, but this could make everything more confuse than the plot of BlazBlue** _ **I hope I have not angered anyone.**_ **I remember the first idea I have planned to this fic, but I canceled for be different from anything Remnant have.**

 **What could possible be this thing to not fit in the world of Remnant? Well if you reme-I know what? I not going to write this again. I think nobody remember of the last version of this fic, so meh!**

 **NOBODY!**

 **Back to the subject, at first I gave up the idea for the reason above but now, I am thinking in use the idea again. Authors added very strange things in Remnant that I think compared with what I did, my previous idea is very normal. I'm thinking about that again because of what happened with my recent fic Dynamic Duo.**

 **Some readers did not like what I planned for Jaune and Pyrrha on this fic. Then I complained about the reasons for not like the idea, and even accused some of who posted the reviews of not even read the first chapter from what I read.**

 **Where am I getting with this?**

 **I gave up the idea before because not only of the reason mentioned above but also for think that the readers would not like the idea that much, but they did not like either what I did in Dynamic Duo but I keep going anyway. This made me think if I keep with an idea even if there some readers who do not like it, so why should I worry about if some readers do not like the idea or just be different? I want to offer different ideas for the fictions since the reboot.**

 **If I will use the previous idea again, I will think about it.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

Despite what everyone thinks, Pyrrha still is a normal girl.

She has feelings and can become, sad, happy, angry, and of course, jealous.

It makes two days since the battle Yang had with Unicorn, and was in that day Pyrrha discover that Jaune was hanging out with the leader of team STRK. From what she knows, one day Jaune was practicing with some girls on the school some pick up lines he learn from his father and while some girls laugh at him or just ignored him, Sally pointed an inconsistency in whatever he said to her and after that, they sit down in one of the tables and start to talk.

She did not hate Sally but was hard to not glare at the girl everytime she made Jaune laugh or the blonde give a compliment to the brunette, making her blush and making Pyrrha's stomach run from left to right.

Speaking of which, while she was sitting alone on a bench, she saw coming from the cafeteria her partner with Sally walking by his side. She already could feel a little jealous seeing the brunette making her partner laugh. This is because that different from Weiss, Sally does not seem to try to avoid or ignore Jaune whatever he talks with her. Always laughing at his goofy and lovely attitude, making probable that soon or later, she may develop some feeling for him.

Well, Pyrrha is a fighter, and as such she will not let any girl get in the way of whatever she wants.

She got up and walked to her partner.

-Jaune! -She called him getting his attention. -Oh, Sally, I did not see you there. -And she mentally slapped herself. Why?

-It is a little hard since I right on the side of the person you just call. -And Sally just answers the question.

-Sorry if I am sounding rude, but you do not suppose to be with your teammates? -Pyrrha asked, trying to not sound so bothered by the situation. It was hard for her since she never was in a situation like that in her life.

-I wish. -Sally began. -Koro went to Vale alone to do the only god knows, Unicorn is working and the only god knows, and Ryan is hanging out with his brother.

Oh yeah, Howard still is around, and Pyrrha remembers that two nights ago Yang went out with him on a date.

-Ryan meet his brother this early in the morning? -Pyrrha asked.

-Stopping to think about, Ryan went to meet his brother in yesterday afternoon.

-And are you not worried?

-Ryan knows how to take care of himself.

-Since she was alone, I decided to make her company. -Jaune answered.

-That's good and all, but we have classes today, so shall we go Jaune? -Pyrrha asked trying to get Jaune away from Sally.

-Hey Sally, what about you come with us? -Jaune asked.

-I would love.

And with that, the brunette walked by their side, making Pyrrha put the best fake smile she could make with her lips.

* * *

 **Combat Arena**

Pyrrha did not enjoy her time with Jaune while walking with Sally.

Time from time the brunette would make Jaune laugh with some comment or a joke, and he would compliment her calling her nice and funny. Pyrrha had the urge to show to Jaune how she defeated Sally in the tournament after he complimented her looks, making her blush.

The moment they reach the arena, she dragged Jaune to where her teammates were and fortunately for Pyrrha, Sally went to sit with her team, which was missing Ryan. She shrugged and wait for the class begins.

-Hey guys! -Sally greeted her partner and Koro, who did not greet her back while Unicorn just waved at her.

Everyone went silent after Glynda appeared in the arena, walking the middle of the place.

-Good morning everyone. -She greeted the class. -Today's class will take a little more time since Professor Port and Mr. Minuano will be busy with missions. -Everyone already was smiling at the news of their favorite class last longer. -So let's not waste the extra time we have. Any volunteer for the first match? -As a cue for her question, Ryan pushed the door and stumbled down on the stairs, and fall on the arena. Behind him was Howard with an embarrassed smirk on his face. -Mr. Forest. -Glynda called. -You are late. Again. But since you are already in the arena, how about you take the first match? -Ryan groaned knowing that Glynda would not accept a "no". The blonde teacher's attention focused on his older brother. -Excuse me young one, but who are you?

-Oh sorry. I'm Howard Forest. -The moment Howard introduced himself, everyone in the arena starts to whisper to each other about the presence of the one know as a hero. Glynda as well knew Howard name and if she was surprised by his presence, she was able to hide behind her professional face. -I hope not be a problem if I be around to make my brother company.

-As long you don't interrupt the class, I don't see any problem. -With the permission granted, Howard sits down in a random chair while Glynda continued. -Any volunteer to fight Mr. Ryan Forest?

As usual, half of the class raised the hand wanting to face Ryan in a match, including Yang, Nora, and Cardin. Yang still wanted a payback for her hair and while she agreed to stop challenging Ryan, she still can face him if Glynda allows her. Cardin wanted a payback too, for making the fool of him on the first day of school. Nora sees that everyone wanted to face Ryan in the combat class, so she thought that he must be someone stronger to face and have a fun match.

Howard looks to everyone in the arena who raised the hand and let out a sigh.

-Somethings never change I suppose. -He said to himself.

Glynda did not know why so much of her students wanted to face Ryan in a match, but she did care too much as long they show improvement. She looks around looking for the first one Ryan would face in a match and made her choice.

-Mr. Thrush. -Glynda called and Russell jumped out of his seat and run as fast he could to the arena.

Howard again watches the scene and let out another sigh.

-Is Russell here too? Yep, somethings never change.

Back to the arena, Russell was ready for battle and glared at Ryan like was facing a long time rival, while Ryan was more bothered than wanting to fight.

Ryan knew Russell back from Vacuo, and they always had a one side rivalry since their first sparring match, where Ryan defeated Russell and he swore that next time they face each other, Russell would make Ryan kiss the floor, what makes a year already. Since this day, Russell keeps challenging Ryan for a sparring everytime he could.

Who could have guessed that Russell actually would follow Ryan to Beacon? Howard has to admire his determination.

Russell was already in the middle of the arena, armed with his daggers and waiting for Rya, who appeared in the arena with his tomahawks revolvers in his hips. Once in the middle of the arena, Glynda spoke.

-I don't need to remind you this time to load your guns, do I, Mr. Forest? -Ryan just nodded negatively.

Howard, who listened to the teacher's words, scratch the back of his head. Yang, who moved to sit by Howard's side, also heard Glynda's question and had a question in her head.

-Your brother often forget to reload his guns? -Yang's question made Howard chuckle in embarrassment.

Ryan was holding his guns like tomahawks and Russell had his daggers ready. With Glynda allowing them to begin, the dagger wilders charged at full speed against his rival.

* * *

Ryan notice that Russell was faster than before but not fast enough to hit Ryan, who ducked the the first swing of the dagger and doge the next two attacks from him. Ryan start to back away as Russell keep swinging his dagger hoping to land a hit onto his long time rival. Ryan ducked the last swing and spun below the dagger to move to Russell's back. Russell quickly turn around and tried a kick only for Ryan hold his leg push him away.

Russell stumbled a little before recover his feet. He charged at with a warcry that gave Ryan some chills.

- _He really need to scream like that?_ -Ryan thought as he got one of his tomahawks/revolvers from his holsters.

The blades of the three weapons start to collide with Ryan blocking Russell's attacks, backing off or pushing him away with a little push. Russell tried to stab Ryan who dodge the attack with his tomahawk and pushed Russell forward on his back. This time Russell did not lost his balance and hold his dagger with the blade pointing down and tried to stab Ryan on the back.

As if he knew what Russell was planning, he turn around and hold his wrist with his free arm, and threw Russell away. Russell fell on his back but quickly got on his feet and run after Ryan. He saw Ryan pointing his revolver to him, knowing about Ryan's fighting style, Russell knew how powerful the shots of Silver Eyes, so try repeal the shots is not a good idea. Instead of that, Russell dodge the shots as fast he could, something that Ryan notices. The next shot instead of aiming direct at Russell, Ryan aimed direct below him.

He pulled the trigger and the door in front of Russell suddenly exploded, making him stumble a little. The next thing he saw was a foot coming to his face before collide with his head and send him flying back. Russell rolled to his knee and rushed against Ryan once again. He swung his dagger as fast he could, hoping to get Ryan with speed, knowing that also is not a good idea try to compete against him with strength.

Russell jumped and aimed a kick to Ryan's face, he dodge the kick and Russell tries another one what Ryan ducked. The gunslinger kicked his opponent on his back, sending him high in the air. Russell recovered in midair and prepared to stab Ryan with both his daggers. Ryan put back his revolver on the holster and waited for Russell come. Once he was on his reach, Ryan raised both his arms and grabbed Russell by his wrists. Russell try to kick Ryan on the stomach but Ryan block the attacks with his knees, still holding Russell's wrists.

Russell press a button on his dagger and the cylinder of his dagger begins to rotated, stoping on the red color, stopping on the red. Ryan's eye widened and he let go of Russell.

-Still scared of embers I see. -Russell said and dashed against Ryan one more time.

- _Dirty move man._ -Ryan thought while getting his tomahawk again.

Russell tried a stabing move what Ryan sidestepped and hit Russell on the wrist, making him lost the grip of his dagger. He tried attack with his second dagger, only to Ryan get hold of his other wrist and headbutt his forehead. This made Russell let go of his other dagger. Weaponless and with his daggers behind Ryan, his only option was hand to hand.

As if.

He dashed against Ryan on the left side where Ryan could not see with the bandage covering his eye. Was not the first time someone tried that with Ryan so he knew what to do, and he knew what Russell was going to do. Russell was already on his left and went to his dagger but the moment he touched his weapon, was electrocuted. He stumbled back holding his hand and did not notice Ryan behind him. The last thing he saw was a feet coming to his face, before everything went black.

-And that is the match. -Glynda said approaching the combatants. -You keep surprising me Mr. Forest. Despite the lack of coordiantion, you know how to use this disadvantage in a very different combat style. Now Mr. Winchester, can you send your teammate to the infirmary? -Cardin groaned and left his chair to get Russell. -Now Mr. Forest, you seems to have pleny of energy to keep fighting. How about you try another match?

-I feel that you not going to accept a "no", right? -Glynda just checked her scroll as if she was ignoring Ryan's question. -I thought so.

This time Glynda decide to choose his opponent. The picture keep going as she moved her finger and stopped when notices a face with a scar, silver hair and brown eyes.

-Scar Blizzard. -Everyone plus Ryan turn to see a boy with green military jacket and a green beret get up from his chair.

He walked to the middle of the arena with a minigun on his right hand. He seemed unfazed by the weight of the weapon, and Ryan could swear to hear a girl squeal in excitment.

Scar Blizzard seemed to be a year older than the others, his physical form was like a soldier, and he seemed one too. A scar passing through his face. Team STRK was watching the boy too and one of them has one thing to say.

-This one not going to be easy. -Unicorn said looking away from her notebook.

-What make you say that? -Koro asked her, looking away from his own book.

Sally however knew how observant Unicorn is, and decide to believe in her word.

-Are you both ready? -Ryan and Scar nodded. -You two may begin.

Scar was the first to react. He immediatelly pointed his minigun towards Ryan and opened fire. Ryan let out a scream and start to run to left and right on the arena, dodging every single bullet from Scar's weapon. It come to the point of Ryan start to run in the walls to avoid the bullets, then jumped away and start to run again. Scar did not wanted to keep witht the cat and mouse game and pushed a button inside of his weapon.

The middle of his minigun opened and from inside came the tip of a rocket. Scar aimed and pulled the trigger, and the minigun/rocket launcher shot against his opponent. Ryan was caught by surprise but reacted fast enough to draw one of his revolvers and shot at the rocket, exploding it in midair. Scar covered his face not expecting the rocket he launched be shot. Ryan used his memory and aimed against Scar while the smoke was still high. He pulled the trigger but what he heard was like his bullets were hitting a wall.

The smoke died and revealed Scar covered by a light blue barrier, his semblance no doubt. Scar put down the barrier and opened fire again. Ryan have no choice but start to run again, but he also start to shot against Scar too. Scar ducked and moved away while shoting and Ryan keep dodging and shoting back against his opponent.

With his barrier, would be hard for Ryan hit Scar with at long range, so the only choice he have was come closer, something he not wanted to do but did not have much choice. He start to approach while dodging Scar's shots and once he was half way, Scar used again the rocket launcher of his weapon. The missile come flying and Ryan once again explode it with a bullet of his revolver.

He tried to aim at Scar once again but was surprised to see his opponent appearing from the right and aiming his minigun against him.

-Oh crud. -Ryan said as Scar start to shot.

For Scar surprise, Ryan was able to jump away just in time before the bullets could hit him. He start to run around while Scar keep trying to hit him with his bullets. Scar keep his distance with his minigun and barrier combined, making impossible for Ryan to come closer. Trying a different approach, Ryan jumped high in the air untii he was above Scar who keep following him with his minigun. Ryan jumped fast enough to land behind Scar and ducked before he was hit by the bullets of the minigun. Ryan was closer but still was not enough.

The barrier was strong enough to handle the shots from Ryan's revolver, what can open a big hole trees and even rocks, so keep shoting would just make Ryan waste his bullets. He decide to use a different shot.

Scar was confused to see Ryan charging electricity while doding, but soon discovered why when he pointed both his revolvers to him and shot a eletric beam against his barrier. The barrier was able to resist the beam but with a lot of effort from Scar.

Yang along her classmates, witnessed the electric shot and turn around to talk to Howard.

-How he do that?

-His revolver have batteries installed, and absorb the nearest source of eletricity, in this case Ryan, to shot a beam of concentrated eletricity.

But what Howard did not said is that Ryan need some time to charge those shots, and this may leave him wide open to long range attacks.

Back at the arena, Scar raised again his barrier to protect himself. This gave to Ryan the chance he needed. Scar saw his opponent coming closer and raised again his barrier, but Ryan approached him before the barrier raised.

He was front to front with Scar and put his revolvers as a tomahawk. He did not expected to Scar dodge his attack and uppercut him right in his chin, making Ryan stumble back a little, then he received a kick in the stomach and raised his tomahaws right in time before Scar could hit him with his minigun. Scar went for a sweep kick and Ryan jumped the foot and kicked Scar, who blocked the kick with his minigun but was pushed away by the force of the attack. He stumbled a little and raised his minigun in time to block both tomahawks coming from above, but the force behind the attacks put him on his knees.

Keep the fight at long range sure was the best option for Scar. Ryan's strength is enourmous.

He pushed Ryan away and tried a tornado kick, which Ryan blocked with one hand and pointed his revolver with the other. Scar saw that and left the way of the shot before Ryan pulled the trigger, then he used again the rocket launcher of his minigun to push Ryan away. Ryan took some steps back while hearing Scar's weapon getting read for more shots. He jumped and kicked Scar who had no choice but raise his barrier again, but for his surprise the kick was strong enough to shatter his barrier.

He raised another barrier and Ryan attacked with his tomahawk, cutting in two the blue barrier. Scar raised another barrier only to happen again. Ryan used the same tornado kick as Scar, and Scar raised his arm and make a shield with his barrier, protecting his forearm. The barrier resisted the kick but still was strong enough to push Scar a little.

Scar decide that keep in close range is not the best option, so he decide to get more space. He pointed his minigun to the floor and used the rocket launcher mode to shot the concrete below him. The explosion blinded Ryan for a moment and send Scar away from his opponent. He landed in his feet and aimed again his weapon against Ryan.

Ryan had notice what Scar did and got ready. He charged some eletricity he kept in his body and released a huge amount to the point of launch him like a missile. This allowed him to dodge the shots from Scar and he lande on the wall with his feet. He start to run along the wall as Scar keep shoting against him. When Ryan thought to be close enough, he rolled on the floor and then, jumped. Went to left and right doding the the shots and Scar knew that he soon would be in his range.

Ryan jumped high in the air to the point of reach the ceiling. He stuck his tomahawks on the concrete and pushed one of his weapons out with a piece of the concrete with it. He threw the piece of concrete against Scar who used his minigun to block the improvised projectile. Then he raised his barrier when saw Ryan's tomahawk coming into his direction. He tomahawk hit the barrier with force enough to shatter a little.

To Scar's first surprise, Ryan had threw his tomahawk and the second one, he jumped away from the ceiling and was now standing in front of him, aiming his revolver right where his tomahawk shatter a little the barrier. He pulled the trigger and this time, the barrier was completely shattered, leaving him wide open.

Ryan attacked with a kick which Scar blocked with his gun, but this time he was not pushed away. Instead Ryan pull himself so he was standing in the minigun, raising his leg behind his back to a kick. Scar put a barrier right in front of his face, but did not notice the feet Ryan was using to stand in the minigun was without his slipper, so this time when he charged some electricity, electrocuted Scar.

the effects of the electrocution seemed to affect Scar so when Ryan send his kick, his feet broke the barrier, hitting Scar on the face. He would be flying away if Ryan did not have stomped him on the chest, then on the stomach, then stombed his chest and stomach at the same time, finishing his combo.

When Scar hit the floor, his aura went to red, finishing the battle.

-That's enough. -Glynda called and Ryan stepped away from Scar. -Mr. Blizzard, you made well in keep you distance from your opponent when was clear that thanks to Mr. Forest strength, he would have advantage in a close combat. If you work more on your defense, it may become more impenetrable. -Scar just nodded to her and Glynda turned to Ryan. -You from the other side Mr. Forest, I don't know if the fact you have little moderation in your movements is a good or bad thing for it seems that you found a way to use that on your advantage, making hard for your opponents to predict your movements, but would be better if you try control more your movements while fighting. -Ryan also nodded to her and put back his tomahawks.

With the fight over, Ryan went to sit with his teammates.

-Well, that fight at least was interesting to watch. -Koro commented.

-Oh! So you was watching the fight? -Sally asked.

-Just because is rare to see a real fighter in this place, does not mean that sometimes a good fight will appear.

Sally just rolled her eyes. It seems that she will have some talk with Koro about arrogance. She also remember that Unicorn said that the fight with Scar would not be so easy. From what Sally could say, it seems that Unicorn is pretty observant about some facts that only a few people could notice. She always knows what is going on in someone's head and knew that the fight with Scar would not be so easy simply by looking at him.

The third thing she notice is that Ryan is actually a very good fighter. A bit clumsy in his movements but like the teacher said, he somehow found a way to use this in his advantage to become even more lethal. She already saw Koro and Unicorn fighting and she dares to say that Ryan can be the best fighter of her team, something she will not say to Koro because she did not have patient for what would come, for now she will keep this information for herself.

In middle of her thoughts, she notices Scar walking back to his sit. His teamamtes, a girl with pink hair and silver eyes was probably asking if her was alright. Then her own chocolate colored eyes make contact with a familiar pair of golden eyes from Laura. Once both girls notice each other they glared with all rage they could use in their eyes.

Sally wanted nothing more than smack her pretty face but decide to wait until a better time comes and when it comes, she will have not mercy.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I wanted to use again the old version of this fight but I deleted along with the old version of this fic, because I did not thought in use Scar or his team again. Perhaps only Laura because of her rivalry with Sally. To be honest one of his teammates may have a big meaning in another one of my fics but will take a while until this happen.**

 **The next chapter will be the next part of The Heiress and the Vagrant.** **See you next time.**


	11. Reinbō

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

There times when Koro still questioned his decision to frequent Beacon as a student. Sally was very kind to help him learn how to read but this did not stopped his classmates from make fun of him whenever they had a chance. He wanted nothing more than wipe the floor with their faces but this could cause to him trouble.

Just think about it caused him to groan.

He went to the workshop with Unicorn hoping to get some peace from all of this. He went to one of the seats, put his belongs on the floor and sat down. With his weapon already made, he found no reason to try modify anything on his katana.

Reinbō like the name of the suggest, is a katana with a cylinder with dust with colors that resemble a rainbow. The shealth was big enough to store more dust if the wielder need. Once he sat down by Unicorn's side, he discovered that the peace he wanted would not be possible.

In front of him was a book.

Some of his classmates already start to mumble and laughing at Koro. He just ignored them, opened the book and start to read.

Not so far from where they were, Weiss Schnee was working in her weapon while Ruby who once done with the work on her baby, decide to give a look on the others weapons, sneaking around and looking the others working in their own equipment. Some of them didn't mind, but sometimes she keeps staring with her eyes wide open, annoying a little. She comes closer to the two members of STRK and sees Unicorn working on a strange suitcase.

-What are you doing? -She asked Unicorn who didn't pay attention. -Excuse me. -No answer. -Excuse me!

-Hey! -Koro called her. -She is with earphones.

Ruby notice the wires from Unicorn scroll into her ears. She nudged Unicorn who stopped her work to look at Ruby. She keeps looking at her what makes Ruby a little uncomfortable.

-What?

-Oh yes, I want to ask what are you doing?

-Working.

-I can see that.

-So why are you asking then?

-I want to know in what are you working.

-In something.

-Something what?

-Something that none of your business.

Unicorn put back the earphones and go back to her work making Ruby puff her cheeks in how she was treated. She left her to see Koro's weapon. It was a katana inside of a scabbard with a cylinder fro dust. Koro who was trying read notice Ruby looking at him.

-Do you need something?

-Actually, I wanted to ask if I could see your weapon. -She said rubbing her fingers.

-Why?

-I just like weapons, so I like to see some new types.

-If I show you, promise me to leave me alone.

-Yes!

Koro closes the book and pulls out his katana off from the shealth. The moment Ruby saw the cylinder, her eyes sparkled. It was almost like Weiss' rapier, the blade is retractile, and may elongate as well.

-Uhhh. What her name?

-The name is... her? Nevermind. I call it Reinbō.

Weiss notice Ruby close to Koro and was about to tell her to not talk with a dirty vagrant when she looks to the katana. Her eyes widened.

-What kinda of pieces and components this katana use? -Ruby asked.

-I have no idea.

-W-w-wha? But this your weapon, you didn't build that katana?

-To be honest...

-Where did you get that?! -Their conversation was interrupted by an angered Weiss. Ruby knew that Weiss would not like her to talk to Koro, but she didn't expect this reaction. She let an "eep" and hide behind Koro who looked to her with a face that said "seriously"? Weiss go to the front of Koro. -Well?

-Well what?

-Where did you get this katana?!

Her shouts call the attention of everyone in the workshop.

-I found it.

Weiss crossed her arms.

-I don't believe in you.

-What the hell are you talking about?

-This katana is a prototype weapon what was stolen from my father company two years ago.

-Wait, wait, wait. You think that I stole my sword?

-I hardly call the katana your sword.

-Well, you are wrong. Like I said, I found in the trash deposit.

-Why should I believe in what are you saying?

-And why should I care about what you think?

-This katana is a property of my father company!

-You mean "it was".

-What?! Your...

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

Both Koro and Weiss starts to scream and talk so much filth words that Ruby blushed hard and covered her ears. The professor had to put himself between them and lost the patient with both Weiss and Koro, in the end, both of them were sent to the Headmaster Office. Ozpin looks to them, both refusing to look to each other.

-Here I thinking that you two would behave while in class.

-I'm sorry sir but...

-Ms. Schnee. Speak only when I allow you to. -Weiss lowered her face. -Now I gonna ask to one of you and the other not gonna interrupt. Am I clear? -Both nodded. -Good. Now, Ms. Schnee, can you explain the reason for you to start a scene and fight with Koro?

-He is a thief.

-Koro, I thought to make clear about steal food from Beacon.

-W-w-what? No! His sword is a stolen property from my father company!

-Koro, this is true?

-I don't know. -Koro answered looking at the headmaster. -Like I said before, I found this sword in a trash dump.

-So, you didn't know that your weapon is a stolen property?

-Yeah.

-What? -Weiss scoffed. -He obviously lying!

-Ms. Schnee, do you have any proof that Koro stole his weapon?

-N-no.

-Tell me, when did this weapon was stolen from your father company?

-One day the katana was in the laboratory and the other just disappeared.

-How long make since that weapon disappeared?

-Make two years.

Ozpin start to think, Koro stealth skills are enough to let him go through a store or even the school, but he doubts that he could be skilled enough to invade a well-guarded place like the Schnee Dust Company. He saw in first hand his skills when he fought against Goodwitch. Koro also said before he got his katana two years ago, the same time that the weapon was stolen from her father company.

-This happens in Atlas Ms. Schnee?

-Yes.

-So Koro could not have been the one to make the heist. -Weiss' eyes widened and she was about to retort but Ozpin began to talk again. -Koro never left Vale since he born, so he could not steal something from another kingdom.

-B-but...

-Ms. Schnee, it makes two years already and is in property of Koro now, you can try the law but is too late to do something since the weapon disappear two years ago. -Weiss lowered her head in defeat and Koro have a smirk on his face to her annoyance. -Now you two are classmates. Could you two not try to get along with each other?

Both look to each other and then to the headmaster.

-No. -They said at the exact same time.

-Ok, so at least leave each other alone if both of you wish to avoid any trouble or confrontation. I don't want to you two getting trouble with each other just for nothing, I am clear?

-Yes, sir. -Weiss said.

-Alright. Alright. -Koro spoke after her.

-Good, now Ms. Schnee, please leave. I wish to have a word alone with Koro. -Weiss bowed and leave the office, leaving Koro alone with Ozpin. -Koro, I don't wanna see you get trouble with Schnee company because a misunderstood.

-What should I do? Just give my weapon to her like that?

-No. But you two could have some agreement.

-I would try, but I don't think she would want.

-If that is your final word.

Not wanting to hear more pointless accusations, Koro left the office and went back to his dorm, but he starts to wonder. If his katana is really stolen property, so why whoever stole it just left in a trash dumpster? What could be the reasons? As the elevator keeps going down, the young ninja thought that he would never find the truth, so he decides to put this topic aside. Is not like it will put him in some trouble, right?

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

 **Koro's weapon have a little mistery, but nothing too shocking. This is all for now. There is something I have been hiding about my OCs since I made this fic, and I think it is finally the time to reveal. This also will be show in Dynamic Duo, whatever come first.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Big Reveal?

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **While thinking of new ideas for this story, I began to think of different situations for each personage is important in this story, they being team STRK and other OCs. The ideas went a little further than I wanted and I ended up thinking of stories completely different from the ones I had already planned.**

 **Each of them would have a story of its own in Remnant with different situations from those already planned, others not so much.** **Each of them would have a story of its own going on in Remnant, addressing issues like people doing justice with their own hands, former Beacon students living in Vale, professional thieves discovering a scheme underneath the cloths, among others.**

 **I'm not sure why my mind starts thinking about those versions, which also made me want to write about those stories. With so many stories already in progress and with the OCs already living their lives, I do not see why writing these stories now. Maybe in the near or distant future, or after finishing one of the stories that I do not plan to make out of the twenty chapters, if possible.**

 **One day, maybe I'll start writing about the "Tales of Remnant" here in this site, but now, this story will suffice, I hope.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

Russell once again left the arena clenching his teeth and his fist tightly closed. He once again lost to the one who was his rival since their first sparring on their previous academy.

Ryan Forest.

Russell still could not believe how much he lost to his arch rival. He keeps growing stronger each time they fight however the victory always belongs to Ryan. How much more he needs to train so he can wipe the floor with the lowly-

-Hey dude. -Russell's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of his teammates. -I think is time for you to give up. You will never defeat him.

-Yes! I will. I just need to train more.

-How much you train and yet cannot defeat him? -Sky asked with his arms above his head. -Admit it, he is in a league far superior to yours.

-I know that! -Russell shout. -But I need to become stronger. I need to defeat him!

-Why defeat him is so important to you?

Russell answered Sky's question and the answer surprised him, especially because Ryan seems so normal.

* * *

Once the combat class was over and Ryan defeated Russell once again, he went with his brother to spend some more time with him before he flies back to Vacuo. However, while walking with Howard, Ryan notices some strange stares from the students around him. Every place in the academy he appeared, it seemed like every eye focused on him as if they were waiting for him to do something.

-Howard. -Ryan called his brother who stops the walk and turns to his brother. -There is something on my face?

-Yes, your own face. -Howard teased and Ryan frowned.

-I'm serious.

-Okay, calm your nerves. There's nothing on your face out of the normal. Why?

-I felt that some eyes are like glued on me.

-And why is that?

-I wish to know.

-I'm sure that is nothing okay? -Howard said as they make their way to the guest's room where Howard's team were spending the nights while in Vale.

Beacon has some guests rooms for students from other academies stay the night and even huntsmens while they in some mission that last longer than they expected and need someplace to sleep. Grabbing the doorknob, Howard opened the door of his room and see his teammates, Jet was sitting in one of the beds reading a book, Oni was sitting in another bed and meditating, and finally, Caleb was laying on another bed while watching some video in his scroll.

-Hello friends! -Howard loudly said. -How are you all on this fine day? -If they heard Howard, they pretend to not hear him. -Someone already told to you all that is impolite to not answer someone's question?

-We are the ones who should be asking questions, Howard. -Oni said while getting up from the bed. -Where were you? We did not see you since last afternoon.

-Calm down. I was with my brother all the time. -Howard said pointing to Ryan.

-Hey guys. -Ryan greet them

-Hello Ryan. -Oni greeted back.

-Hey. -Caleb said looking away from his scroll.

-It is nice to see you again. -Jet said.

Howard was in Shade Academy a little more than two years. During their break, Howard invited his team to his father's ranch. There they meet Ryan and Maverick, their older brother, so they knew Ryan from before he went to study at Beacon. While talking, Ryan did not notice a girl behind him and eye him with a strange expression on her face.

Howard and his team, however, notice the girl and the expression she was making.

-Need something? -Howard asked.

Ryan finally notices the girl who just left before give on more strange look to Ryan.

-What was that about? -Jet asked.

-Ryan, she is one of your rivals? -Caleb asked trying to find an explanation for whatever reason the girl was looking at him.

-I never meet that girl before. -Ryan answered.

-You think that you accidentally broke something that belongs to her? -Oni asked which make Ryan frown. -Oh sorry. That was uncalled for.

-Whatever is the reason, I can't remember. -Ryan said stepping out of the room.

Then someone from far in the corridor starts to look at him in the same way the girl was looking before. He raises an eyebrow and was about to ask what is wrong when the boy just left without giving any explanation. Howard and his team witnessed this too and have the same questions as Ryan.

-I guess something is going on. -Jet said.

-Well, whatever is, it is better you discover quickly Ryan. -Howard.

-But since I don't know what is happening, how come I can discover? -Before anyone from team HIRO could answer, his scroll start to ring. It was a message from his leader, saying that she wanted to talk to him in their room. -Strange. Why didn't she just called me?

-Ten liens that this is related to those stares you just got. -Caleb said.

-I guess this goes without saying. -Howard said. -Ryan, you said before that felt the eyes of everyone glued on you, right? I guess you were not exaggerating.

-You better see your teammates then. -Oni said. -Perhaps they could shed some light about what is happening.

-We tag along. -Caleb said. -If someone wants to start some trouble, we will have your back there.

-Not that he needs. -Jet said, knowing very well about Ryan's combat skills.

The team and Ryan left the place and went to the STRK dorm room wanting to discover what is happening. When they arrived in Ryan's dorm room, the door was opened and inside the room was Ryan's teammates but something was wrong.

Koro was with an indifferent expression in his face, Unicorn was like actually paying attention and his leader, for reasons still unknown to Ryan, seemed angry at him. The frown on her forehead, crossed arms, and his little time trying to get Octavia to like him teach him something or two about the female corporal language, and Sally's corporal language was saying that she was angry.

-Howard, if this gets ugly get ready to knock me out. -Ryan whispered to his brother.

-I will let that to Caleb. -Howard whispered back and Caleb raised his axe in case he needed. But before anything could be said, Howard tried to lessen the mood. -Hello, again guy and girls. Those are my teammates Oni, Caleb and Jet.

-Nice to meet you all. -Sally said in low voice.

Lessen the mood did not work.

-I tried. -Howard whispered to Ryan.

Seeing there will be no more interruptions Sally decide to speak.

-So Ryan, there is something you want to tell us? -She asked.

-Not that I know.

-What kind of answer is that? -Koro asked.

-Hey, Sally summoned me here and I found you guys all looking at me like we're judging me for something.

-We are judging you Ryan. -Unicorn spoke. -The problem is that we don't know what to think.

-Think about what? -Ryan asked.

-As if you not know. -Sally said. -Why did you not tell to us? Why make a secret of this?

-Make secret of what?

-Ryan, stupidity has limits, such as someone's patience. -Koro.

-And my patience is getting low too you know? -Ryan said sounding a little angry.

-You think to have the right to act like that? -Sally asked sound angrier than before.

-Until you guys tell me what is this all about, then I think I have!

-It is written in the forum of the school. -Sally said. -Something that seems you were keeping secret from us.

-Is it? -Ryan asked. -And what is?

-You're a faunus. -Ryan turned back to see Jet as the samurai from team HIRO was holding his scroll and reading the school's forums. -Is written on the forum that you is a faunus, and some comments are not good.

-Ryan, you told to your friends that you are a horse faunus, are you? -Howard asked to his brother.

Ryan scratch the back of his head in embarrassment before answer.

-I may have forgotten.

-Forgotten!? -Sally shout. -How come you forget to tell something like this?

-Hey! Hey! Where did this come from? -Ryan asked. -It is not big deal.

Sally seemed to calm down a bit.

-You are right, sorry. But you should have remembered to tell us about this.

-Excuse me. It's just that it's been so long and there are times I forget to tell.

-Did you just forget? -Koro asked. -I'm sorry, partner, but this excuse is very hard to swallow.

-Yes. If you are not keeping it secret, why are you hiding your ears or tail? -Sally asked.

-He is not hiding any tail. -Before Ryan could answer his leader's question, Unicorn spoke.

-He is not? -Sally asked.

-He cannot hide a pair of horse ears in his hair, and he has feet instead of hooves. -Unicorn said pointing to Ryan's feet, wearing sandals instead of shoes or boots, which would be a better choice to hide hooves. -So the only thing what is left is a horse tail, but seems like he doesn't have a tail anymore. -Sally then realizes that Ryan could not hide a horse's tail with his pants on. -So, it is okay for us to ask what happened to his tail?

Sally turned to Ryan waiting for an answer. If she was more observant, she could have noticed Ryan using one of his arms to rub his lower back.

-Someone tore my tail off.

His answer surprised his team.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I wanted to reach this chapter on the last version, but I could not reach. The original was way more different from this one. It did not have team HIRO (** **Howard's team) with them, Koro would be the one to discover, Sally would not be so angry at him, Unicorn would care less about it, and some more thing I changed.**

 **Ryan being a faunus is something I wanted to reveal make a while since I started the first version of this fic but as mentioned above, I could not reach the chapter what would abort this topic. Stop to think about it, the number of faunus I make is quite low compared to some others. I think I made only four five faunus as OCs. I may make some more but not now. First, I will see to where this fic will reach.**

 **See you next time.**


	13. Marks of the past

**Sorry for my bad english.**

 **This chapter is very different from last version to make part about "Ryan's big revelation".**

* * *

 **Forever Fall forest**

Last time, the trip on Forever Fall ended sooner due the risk of grimm attack, so after a couple of weeks, Goodwitch escort the same students from the last time to collect more sap to professor Peach.

Sally and her team were a little more far away from the others, Koro said that he find trees with more sap than the others around, so dragging his teammates, he show the way to those trees. After a couple of minutes walking, the four teenagers finally arrive on the place. Sally didn't lose time and cut the tree with a little knife. Koro was right. These trees have sap enough to everyone jar and more to spare.

Sally filled her jar with Ryan's help. Unicorn already filled some jars and Koro wanted to do it alone. While Ryan was waiting for the sap drip on the jar, Sally look at him, more precisely into his back.

Make a day since the school discovered that Ryan actually is a faunus, and she wonders about what happened to his tail and how happened. Was related to the burns on his face? Ryan just apologized for not mention to his teammates about being a faunus and asked to them to just let it go. Sally would protest but the face he was making convinced her to not.

She did not expect to Ryan from all the people she ever meet to make a face with would shout "Just Let Go Or Else!".

They all gave the goodbyes to Howard's team and let Ryan talk about his tail when he was ready.

They wanted to ask, Sally most of them but of course can be a sensitive topic to him. He always is using bandages and feel unconfortable when someone stare at his face. The bandage not hid all the burns. Some of the burned skin can be show on the left side of his mouth. So ask to him about what happened to his tail would have the same effect.

-Sally? -Her thoughts were interrupt by Ryan. -Something is wrong?

-No. Why do you ask?

-Because you are staring at me make a while.

-Oh! Sorry. It just...

-Hey! -Koro called interrupting their conversation. -Done already? We need to come back.

-Y-yeah! We done here!

Sally said and walk to the direction of the others. Her team following her.

* * *

While walking back to where the others are, Ryan notice that Sally was making effort to not look at him. His mind go back at the time she was staring him with a curious expression.

-Sally. -He called her.

-Yes Ryan?

-What's wrong with you? -He asked in a low voice, not wanting to bring Koro or Unicorn to the conversation.

-What do you mean?

-I mean the effort that you are doing to not look at me.

Her eyes widened. Her walk stopped and she averted her gaze from his friend.

-It is nothing. -She said with her eyes looking to her boots, not wanting to see the Ryan in the eye.

-You want to know about my tail, are you?

-Yes. I mean, no! I... I mean... -Sally stammered, averting her eyes away from her boots to the nearest tree.

-Why did you just ask?

-Because I know that is a personal subject to you. I see how is your face when the others look at your bandages, so I can see the same could be said about your tail.

He couldn't deny that. He always feel umcomfortable when someone look at his so long wound like was some creepiness. Or look at him from all angles possible to try see where he is "hiding" his horse trait.

-But... you are my friend. I... can open myself to you.

-But I don't want you to do that because you feel obligated.

-And I don't want you to act like you are okay when something is bugging you. -She get some courage and look to Ryan's sad face. She feel bad for make him feel like that. In a way or another, she make him feel bad with the subject. -I was five years old. -Ryan began. -I was walking alone around my father's ranch. I found a man I never meet before. He approached me and asked if I was the son of my father. When I nodded to him, he took me away.

-He... kidnaped you? -Sally asked. -But what a man would want with a little faunus boy?

-That... I don't know. -Ryan said, his body visible shaking, probably still haunted by the memory.

That's why she did not wanted to ask to you about his burns or his tail.

-Sorry. -Sally spoke. -I did not wanted to make you feel like that.

-But you wouldn't avoid that question forever.

That she couldn't deny.

-This already happen to you, isn't it? -He nodded. -Who?

-Her name is Octavia. She tried not ask, but couldn't take any longer.

-She is a friend of you?

-Yes. -Ryan said in low voice. For some reason, he seemed more sad than before.

- _A girl, huh?_ -Sally thought. _-I wonder why he is like that but I already meddle too much in his life for now._ Let's go back okay?

He nodded and they walk back to meet his teammates, unknown to them that the ninja of their team was listening everything from a branch above of them. Far away, Unicorn turn back to normal her hearing.

She can give a power up to her senses too.

* * *

 **STRK Dorm room**

Once the trip was over, Ryan immediately went back to his room to have some time alone.

Sally left to pratice her musical skills, Koro went to Vale and Unicorn went to do whatever she do alone. Reading a book about story of Vale, Ryan tried to focus on the words but what he talks with his leader did not left his mind. Remember of how he ended with half of his body burned and his tail tore off after so long really messed with him. He close the book and look to the cast on his hand. The bandages are getting old so he need to change.

He untached his limiter, get off his shirt and unwrapped the bandages. He was about to wrap his arm with a new bandage when the door opened and Sally enter in the room.

-Hello Ry... an...

She stop talk when she saw for the first time Ryan's face without the bandages and his chest. After a akwardly silence, Ryan spoke.

-Hello... Sally.

She tried to avert he gaze from him, but was hard. She bit her lip to not say something inapropriate or what could make him feel bad. All while Ryan was wrapping his body again. Her look go direct to his face where his burned eyes is. Once the blue color now is gray all around his eyeball. She also notice his back, above his pants could be see a huge scar in where his tail suppose to be.

-So... -She tried to break the silence, but she need to know what to say, not speak something that may make him feel bad or sad. -... you still can see with that eye? _Dammit_!

-I have only ten percent of the vision of that eye.

-Oh! I... you... you want help with the bandages?

-I... could use some help.

She grab one roll and start to wrap Ryan's arm. She unintentionally touch in the skin of the arm while wrapping it. She decide stay quite and keep wrapping his body. Once she done with the arm and the chest, Ryan put back his shirt and limiter, and start to wrap his head. Even covered, the image of his burned face didn't go out from Sally's mind. With the job done, Ryan sat back down on his bed and go back to read the book while Sally walk to leave the room, but stopped.

-Ryan. -She called. -If you need to talk about... that, we are here for you, okay? -She said with a warm smile. When she said _we_ , she was talking about her team. His face was blank until he look at direct at her.

-I know that. -Ryan said. His voice sounding stronger. -The same goes for you. -He smiled to Sally who felt her cheeks blushing at the smile Ryan was flashing to her.

She left the room, thinking in what just happened. Ryan not only talk with a more confident voice but sounded like a entirely different person. Someone more mature and secure. She didn't reconize the goof tone on his voice, but something more brave. He also seemed more... handsome. Her face was still blushing and she found herself holding her cheeks. Taking deep breathes, her cheeks went back to ther normal color and she shifted her attention to the door of her room.

-I wonder what was that. -She said with a finger on her cheek. -But I already meddle too much in his life for one day. In another time I will ask.

She walk away to find something to do, she felt that Ryan need some time alone. Inside of the room, Ryan stop reading to think about the current state of his mind. Of course he notice when his personality just change like that. This makes him remember about something he heard a long time ago.

 _-Actually, your personality not change, just go back to normal._

In other words, that is the way he really should act, or was what Dr. Alucard said to him.

He wonder how could be his life if _they_ did not have messed with his aura.

-Dammit Dr. Stein. -Ryan mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Stein is the german to rock.**

 **Alucard is Dracula written in backwards.**

 **A little of Ryan's past, just a little of course. I cannot reveal too much yet, but I should have showed this make a long time. His story in this fic is not so different from The Dynamic Duo, just some minor changes.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. What she lost

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **While the story is going better than the last version, I feel that I forgot about one of my characters. Since Unicorn is starring her own fanfiction, I felt that I left her without much scene compared to my other OCs. Even if she had a fiction for herself doesn't mean I should let her without some scenes in this fic. If this was the case so the same should have happened with Ryan when I started with The Dynamic Duo.**

 **I will try focus in each OC more and try not forget no one from now on.**

* * *

 **Corridors**

As usual for the girls of the team STRK, Sally was making a conversation with Unicorn while the girl with purple eyes just listen what her partner has to say, and answering with small words.

Unicorn herself was curious about why Sally keeps trying making conversation with her knowing she would not respond more than a word or two. More than half of the people who tried to make a conversation with Unicorn or either gave up the talk or just let it be.

Sally did not seem to mind the one side conversations with her partner. She always had something to talk and Unicorn listened sometimes showing little interest. Such as now, the girls were in one of the corridors walking back to their dorm room after a school day.

-… but no matter how good I may be playing my saxophone, seemed that everyone just wanted to watch two people fighting. –Sally said.

-Hmm. –Unicorn answered.

-It is not like I not like to watch a fight myself, but we need to remember there are more ways of entertainment than just watch two people almost killing each other.

-Yes.

-The Musical Festival was always my favorite event in Mistral. And hurts me seeing there is just a little number of people showing interest in something that is not fighting.

-Hmm.

-Fighting isn't everything in this world. There are things we can't do with a weapon.

This is something Unicorn's father would disagree.

Being the younger daughter of the Trojan Weapon Industry, Unicorn was able to learn something or two about making weapons, such as her father's point of view about his work.

A wolf whistle took Unicorn out of her thoughts and her with Sally look to whoever whistle and Unicorn's face frowned at the vision of a boy with brown hair tied in a ponytail leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. In his hips, a katana.

-I was right. That chocolate smell really brought me to something delicious. –The boy said with an arrogant smirk on his face. –Unicorn, do not tell me you were keeping that beauty away from me?

-Uh, Unicorn. Is he a friend of yours? –Sally asked.

-As if. –Unicorn said.

-Oh, c'mon Uni. You did not speak about your friend here about your big brother? –The boy said.

-Big brother? Are you Mustang? –Sally asked.

-That's right cutie. –Mustang said, putting a finger in Sally's chin. –And who you might be?

Sally quickly removed his hand from her chin and took a step back. For some reason, her senses were telling her to keep some distance from Mustang.

-I-I'm Sally Highwind. I'm Unicorn's partner.

-So you WERE keeping her away from me. –Mustang said. –I would introduce myself but you already know my name. –Unicorn said nothing, just turn her back to her brother and left him alone with Sally., –Oh little sister. You hurt me with this behavior... –Mustang said with a dramatic tone. Sally made to follow her partner but with her semblance off, she did not notice Mustang putting himself in front of her, surprising her. Sally back off, and lean with her back against the wall. –So… -Mustang began with a hand on the right side of her head, smiling suggestively to Sally while his face got closer to hers. -… plan to do something later?

Sally passed below his arm and left Mustang alone in the corridor. Once away from the swordman, Sally left a shudder.

-Something about him makes me feel really uneasy. –Sally said and went after her partner.

Something about Mustang is clearly annoying Unicorn.

* * *

 **STRK Dorm room**

Not point looking around when Sally knows that Unicorn would try to stay away from anything that annoys her in their dorm room. Most of the times she got in a fight with the orange haired girl from team JNPR, or had a fight with Goodwitch, Unicorn always walk back to her room and put the headphones in the maximum volume.

Unicorn was sitting in her bed but different from the other times, she was not with her headphones, or earphones, or her scroll playing some music, nothing. In fact, see her partner sitting alone in their dorm room in completely silence worried Sally.

-So, want to talk about something? –Sally asked. Unicorn did not took her eyes away from the nothingness she was looking. –I mean, you seemed a little upset with the presence of your brother. –Normally, Sally did not mind Unicorn's silence but this time, since something was bothering Unicorn, Sally felt annoyed with this silence.

Sally just sit down in her bed and waited for Unicorn to want to talk about why her brother seemed to bother her so much.

What come next was an uncomfortable silence. A one side conversation is one thing but Unicorn did not broke eye contact with the wall since Sally enter in the room. Seeing that Unicorn was not going to give an answer, Sally decides to stop ask and start to demand. She is the team leader, and knows that if something is bothering one of her teammates, this may also affect the team itself.

-Unicorn, I think you played enough "who blink first" with the wall. –She began. Her tone showing that she was annoyed as well. –Since the first day we meet, I keep talking while you refused to say more than three words. You now make part of a team, and if something is bothering you, you can come to any of us to help you with whatever is happening. –Unicorn keep staring at the wall, and Sally come to her limit. –LOOK AT ME! –Her angry tone actually make Unicorn pay attention to her, and wide her eyes in surprise.

Unicorn already knew that only a few things could annoys her leader, but she did not thought her own behavior be one of the things, not after every conversation they had since the year began. Seeing the fire in her leader's eyes, Unicorn took a deep sigh before spoke.

-Fine, what you want to know?

-Anything is fine. As long it makes you AND me speak more than just four words.

Unicorn thought for a moment. Sally actually opened herself a lot to Unicorn, so it is only fair that she do the same with her, telling to her leader something she did not spoke to anyone, not even Weiss.

-Come to this school was never my idea. –Unicorn began.

-What do you mean? You wanted to go to another academy? Maybe stay in Atlas or-

-No. –Unicorn interrupted. –I never wanted to be a huntress Sally. –Sally's eyes widened with what she just heard.

Unicorn was one of the prodigies of the first year of Beacon. She slacks in her studies but has the biggest grades in the tests. She rarely trains her skills but is the most skilled fighter of her team. She can name any type, order, and use of every dust in alphabetical order while almost sleeping. Sally just can't see how someone like her would not want to be a huntress.

-If you did not want to be a huntress, then why you are here in Beacon?

-My attitude. My parents were tired about me being so rebellious all the time. So they thought if there is some place what can teach me some respect, it would be Beacon. I still don't know why since Atlas is the academy who has the most disciplinary education between the four academies.

-What about your skills?

-What about it?

-How come you are so prodigious and not want to be a huntress?

-What if you was skilled in thievery but wanted to be something else? –Unicorn asked and Sally found ironic she used thievery from all the things, considering her father former career. –I never asked for those skills but people always assume that I should be a huntress just because I-using their words-born to be a huntress.

-Well, considering how good you are with a sword and how smart you are, I would agree with them but what about you? If be a huntress is not what you wanted to do then what you was aiming for? -Unicorn said nothing, just turn her head to another direction. Sally followed her gaze and see that Unicorn was staring at her weapon. Unicorn liked to keep her sword/shield/guitar with her all the time, and never let Silver Horn in her locker in the academy. -Music. –Sally said.

-Yes. –Unicorn answered.

Sally also heard Unicorn playing her guitar time from time, and she knows that her partner actually has the talent to be a musician. Sally may think like the others who said that Unicorn may have born to be a huntress but she would not force her or just put the idea in her mind. Unicorn's life is hers for her do whatever she wants, and if she wants to pursue a dream of be a musician, Sally would support her all the way.

-If you don't want to be in the academy, why don't you just left?

-My father made one of his bodyguard keep watching me from Vale. If I try to leave the academy without any permission, he will break my legs.

-W-what?! You can't be serious about this!

-I am.

-He is practically making you a prisoner of the academy.

-That is because I'm working on something to deal with him.

-Working? –Sally actually remember about the times Unicorn would left the dorm room and stay in the work shop for a couple of hours, working on something she is keeping secret since she began to work in. –You know, you could just start training and become skilled enough to beat this guy.

-Maybe next time. It is half complete already and will be finished in a couple of weeks.

-What will be finished? –Unicorn opened her mouth to spoke but said nothing. Instead, she got up from her bed and walked to Sally, her lips getting closer to Sally's ear. She stat to whisper in her ear what she was building and Sally's eyes once again widened. –You think you can build something like that?

-It is half finished already.

-But what you plan to do with _that_ once you deal with your father's bodyguard?

-Don't know but I can think about this later.

-You could ask for our help.

-When I be in need of help, you guys will be the first one on the top of my list.

-You promise?

-I promise.

-Pinky Promise? –Sally asked showing her little finger to Unicorn.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes and made the promise with her finger. She may not have spoken a word about any issues with her brother but Sally was just glad that her partner finally starts to open herself with her. And Unicorn officially swore that if she needs help, Unicorn would call her teammates, and Unicorn may do a lot of things to annoy her professors but she would always keep her promises.

Then the door was just broken interrupting her thoughts. Ryan and Koro walked in the room all covered in ashes and with a dog biting Ryan in his left ankle.

- _What did I just do?_ –Unicorn thought to herself.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Unicorn did not have too much scene in this version so I will try to make more chapter with her involved _and I think I already mentioned that in the begining of this chatper._ I will also try make her interact more with her teammates. Even in the last version she only interact with Sally. **

**Something interesting is that the chapters I used to focus on Unicorn were she would interact with Glynda is being readed more in Unicorn's own fic than was in this reboot and in the last version. People really are not interested in fics focused in OCs. But this did not stopped me before so I will keep with this story, the others liking or not.**

 **See you next time.**


	15. The Vigilant - Pt 1

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **After some deep thinking, and seeing how good The Witch and the Unicorn is going, I finally took a decision and decide to do what I not wanted to do.** **Giving a better look in what I planned for this fic, I decide to remove another chapter of this fanfiction and put it like another story. I decide to do that because the main point of the team STRK history is to show their adventures through the academy and beyond that.**

 **Some chapters seems to only fill space in the history and not add any benefit in the plot outside the fact of bring popularity to their story.**

 **Different from the chapter involving Yang, the chapters involving Weiss did not brought anything to the plot. The same could be said from the chapters with Glynda.** **This supposed to be their story, their own problems, their own plot and adventure, a history behind another history. Making the original characters appearing only to interact with them briefly may work but entire chapters with them only served to waste some time and words in what could be another fanfiction.**

 **The characters from the show still will appear but not always filling an entire chapter and see what people will think about the "next" fanfiction I will post.**

 **When I started this I choose something different to do from the original show, still would have Grimms but a also different type of enemy. I'm sure I mentioned this before but I saying this again because I am more tempted to went back to my old idea just to make most different possible from any type of fanfiction related to OCs I see around.**

 **The problem I wanted to make this not take so to not make this fic too much long and upload a part before another, I decide to upload the first chapter of a multiple chapter and upload the rest later in the same chapter of the first part just to keep with the story without some delays. It is something I want to try and if the results be satisfactory, I will keep making this story like that.**

 **Enough talk. To the fic!**

* * *

 **Vale**

Vale is a town where anything is always happening.

At night some party is happening inside of an abandoned warehouse, in the biggest building of the town, or even in the sewers.

The same could be said about crime.

A little group of thieves covering their faces with bandanas were trying to snuck inside of a dust store. They needed to act fast before the White Fang get everything of the town, and left them with is left, which is not too much.

-Can you go any faster? –One man of the group whispered to the one using a blowtorch.

-Thanks to those freaks of the White Fang, it becomes hard to invade a store, you know? –The one trying to break the door open said.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally was able to melt the lock enough and open the door. They silent cheered and made to enter in the building but stopped when heard something land in their back. All the group turn around and had just one second to see the smoke grenade before explode in their face.

-What is happening?!

-Who is?!

-It is the White Fang?!

They all shout almost at the same time after having their vision covered with the smoke. If they had paid more attention would had heard someone just land close to them.

-I'm not with the White Fang. –A voice spoke. –I'm something worst.

One of them pointed a gun at the direction were the voice was coming but was blasted by a laser and send flying back and landing inside of a trash dumpster. The others all grabbed their guns, revolvers and shotguns, and start to shot at the direction where the laser came. From above, a figure of a man blasted the ground around them, sending all of them in different directions. Some crash against the wall behind them, others landing roughly on the floor.

The man landed in front of one of the gang, who tried to shot against him but had his gun kicked away from his hand and his head stomped on the floor. Without look to where the next attack would come, the man pointed his cannon and shot a laser in another member of the thieves. The one with the shotgun tried to shot at him but the man merely tilted his head to the right dodging the shot. Trying another shot with the shotgun, the man grabbed the cannon of the gun and pointed to another direction a second before the thief pulled the trigger, then he had his face punched with force enough to send him flying back. Dropping two grenades, two thieves of the group stopped in the advance against the man to look in horror to the two black balls in their feet. Both grenades exploded in a flash blinding both thieves, who felt they heads being grabbed and bumped in each other with force enough to knock both them down.

The man seemed to the last of the group who was point his trembling gun against the man who just took care of the entire group with little effort. The man merely walked to the thief who began to shot with his gun, missing each shot by a yard as the man kept approaching.

He grabbed the thief by his neck and raised him above the ground, forcing him to look direction at the man's eyes covered with black glasses.

-W-who are you? –The thief asked.

-Someone that you and your buddies should worry about… a lot.

Was the last words the thief heard before receive a headbutt and lost consciousness.

The man walked away with his cannon in his shoulders after dump the trash.

* * *

 **Beacon - Team STRK Dorm room**

-A group of thieves, all man, were found unconscious inside of a trash dumpster last night by the police of Vale. –Lisa Lavender spoke as the team STRK was watching the news. –After someone start to hear a commotion not far from where he lives, he gave a peek into his window and found a vigilant fighting the group of thieves.

-Vigilant? –Koro asked.

-You don't know about the vigilantes Koro? –His partner asked.

-I should?

-Well, considering your… late night activities, it is a surprise that you never meet one of them. –Sally said.

-You mean one of those dorks wearing Halloween costumes and pretending to be superheroes? –Koro asked.

-Of course not. –Sally said. –Vigilantes are something very common not only in Vale but as well in all the cities actually. When some people were not able to become hunstmens, they start to run around and making the job in their own way.

-They don't have permission or authority to act as they please. –Said Ryan. –Even like that they keep going after thieves and criminals and dealing with them in their own way.

-This doesn't sound so different from those Rogue Hunters I heard about. –Koro said.

-It's because different from the vigilantes, Rogue Hunters actually play by the rules. –Said Sally. –Vigilantes have their own way to deal with criminals like we just said. They went too far in their way and some criminals are sent critically injured to Police Stations or even end up killed by those vigilantes.

-And another words, they are also the bad guys?

-This actually is debatable. Some people actually like the vigilantes despite their actions. But it is not all of them who try to pretend to be the nice guy.

-I assume by this comment that you are not a fan of a vigilant Sally? –Ryan asked.

-Close to my house has a little village where some troublemakers used to cause a lot of ruckus, then come a man and kicked butts and not a day after this, he start to charge the people for his so called "services".

-If they not paid the price, he would leave them die with no care, right? –Koro asked.

-Pretty much.

-What happened to this guy? –Ryan asked.

-He came to my house and tried to charge my aunt for services she did not asked for, when she refused to pay he threatened her, and she kicked his butt. –Sally smiled at the memory. –But my opinion about vigilantes is not only about this man.

Koro listened the words his teammates, save for Unicorn, had just said to him. He start to wonder if ever would learn something in Beacon that is not boring enough to make him almost fall asleep. He also start to wonder how come in all his times stealing food, he never had meet one of those vigilantes before.

All he faced in the past was police officers and thieves but never someone who could be called a vigilant. Wait.

Koro was a vigilant before come to Beacon?

Most likely not.

He just used to steal food for his people and he did not think that would put him in the "vigilant" category.

In the end, it doesn't matter.

Koro already stole food during various nights before become a student, and not matter what, be a police officers, the White Fang or even the vigilantes, they would not stop him from help his friends.

Speaking of which, tonight he and Ryan would get some more food the academy "generously donated" to the poor people of Vale.

* * *

 **Vale - Business distric**

The lone figure stood watching the city from a high perspective, watching the town as if was his homeland. His cannon seemed heavier than before and because of this, he knew the night would be rough.

There were things huntsmens could not do simple because of the rules they followed. He did not like those rules, it impossible for him to help those in need. So he decides to be one of those who have their own rules.

Criminals, thieves, rapist and murders deserve to suffer more than just stand behind the bars.

He did not care if they did this wishing for equality, if the White Fang cause trouble he will pay to them a visit, exactly like the last two times.

For a moment he thought he had been mistaken for the feel of his cannon. The night was very quiet, the only sounds he could hear were some cars running and some talk. He was about to turn around and look in some other place when found in the roofs two figures running. Holding hard his cannon, he followed them.

* * *

Ryan keep wonder how his partner continue to convince him to made part of his schemes to steal food from restaurants. At the moment he was holding a bag open while his partner threw food inside packages used for food to go. Throwing the last package, Koro landed on Ryan's left while the gunslinger closed the bag.

-I think we have enough.

-Remind me why you need me for this?

-Because you have hands. –Koro's answer only made Ryan frown. –C'mon. They are waiting.

\- I'm going to want some compensation for that. –Ryan said throwing the bag over his shoulder and following the one-armed ninja. After a couple of steps, Ryan felt the unmistakable sensation of a laser hitting his back.

-What was that? –Koro asked turning around.

Ryan also turns to his back to see the figure of a man landing in front of them.

The man had his hair all bleached and some beard could be see. His eyes covered by red goggles and a black sweatband covering his forehead, a black overcoat over a grey shirt and black pants. In his hand a cannon long enough to match the size of a full grown man.

-You both choose the wrong town. –The man spoke.

Koro raise an eyebrow at the man's statement while Ryan was visible nervous.

-Man, you seems like just came from a comic book. –Koro spoke.

-When have you ever read a comic book?

-Shut up Ryan.

They would still be arguing if the man had not pulled the trigger of his cannon and shot another laser against Ryan like last time, absorbed the shot.

-Seems that shots won't work on you… but your friend for another side…

He pointed the cannon against Koro and shot. Koro immediately disappeared in a smoke screen making the laser hit the nearest wall. Koro reaper behind the man with his katana in his hand and brought the katana down, only for the man disappear in the air.

Ryan's eyes widened and he grabbed both his tomahawks and used one to block a stab from a knife attached on the man's cannon. He tried to hit Ryan with the handle of the cannon and Ryan blocked with his second tomahawk.

The man ducked a swing from Koro's katana and used to sweep kick to knock both boys from his feet. To his surprise both boys manage to land on their feet. Koro start to kick and attack with his katana but the man was able to block each attack with his cannon and with a protector in his wrist.

After disappear again dodging a vertical swing from Koro's blade, the man appeared again not far from where they were.

-This may take a while. –The man said before charge.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **Beacon – STRK Dorm room**

Sally time from time had some feelings in her stomach. Her instinct was telling her that something was happening, and was not because of her semblance she felt that way. Looking through the window, she watched the city of Vale at the night, the buildings lights brightening the city just a little as something was happening.

-They are fine. –Unicorn spoke.

- _I thought I was the one who could see the future._ –Sally thought as she turns to her partner. –How are you so sure?

-And why are you worried?

-I just have this feeling…

-Like a hunch?

-It is more than a hunch. –Sally said and turns back to the window. –I felt that something is happening to Ryan and Koro.

-And like I told you last time, they can take care of themselves. –Unicorn said as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading.

Sally looks back to her partner and only prayed she was right. Was not the first time she had this sensation, and sometimes it did not end well for those close to her.

* * *

 **Vale**

Ryan hates Koro, with every bit of his being.

He knew that soon or later this late night escapades would give him some problem, police, other thieves, and much more. The last thing he wanted to deal was a vigilant.

He crashed in a pile of trash after be hit by a ice shot from his enemy's cannon.

-So there is something what you cannot absorb. –The man said.

-Actually, I just take more time to absorb ice. –Ryan said still on the floor.

-I will gladly take note of that. –The man said as he pointed his cannon against Ryan.

Pulling the trigger, he lost the balance resulting with the shot hitting the wall followed by the fire escape above them when Koro wrapped his scarf on his ankle and pushed. He saw behind his goggles Koro falling in his direction with his katana ready to stab him. He rolled to the side and the blade of the katana buried deep in the ground.

The man kicked Koro away from his weapon and threw a grenade in his direction, which exploded in midair. The man back turns to Ryan, and saw the teenager gunslinger holding his tomahawk like a pistol which he used to shot the grenade in midair. Grabbing some throwing knives from his coat, he threw some against the gunslinger who shot each one with his revolvers, and wondering why he used those instead of his cannon.

The man charged against Ryan who prepared for the assault. He stopped and kicked the dirty on the floor against Ryan who felt what was left of the knives he just shot and then, the man punched Ryan expecting him to block, and as he did, he felt more of the knives shards press against his skin when he blocked the punch. Groaning in pain, the man took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and hit his face with his cannon. Ryan resisted the strike on the face and attacked the man with his tomahawk. The vigilant saw the attack coming and tried to hold Ryan's wrist only to be pushed down by the gunslinger monstrous strength.

Koro reappeared and gave to the vigilant a sweep kick making him lost the balance and would be on the floor, if Ryan had not kicked his back, followed by Koro kicking his face, making him spin in midair but not lose focus, kicking both Ryan and Koro in the chest and pushing them away.

Ryan drew his revolvers and shot against the vigilant who rolled to the left and once was again in his feet, received a punch in the stomach from Koro who tried to give him a kick next. The man was able to get the leg before made contact with his face but felt something hard hit his cheek, making him lost the grip in the ankle and resulting with a knee in his chin.

Rolling away from the young ninja, he threw two more grenades against them both. Ryan shot one while Koro threw a fire shuriken against the other but instead of smoke, it come a blinding flash. Ryan covered his face trying to shield his eyes from the light, meaning that he was not able to see what was in front of him.

Ryan felt something sharp hit his shoulder and push him back until he hit the nearest wall, almost penetrating his aura. With Ryan temporally immobilized, the vigilant attacked Koro aiming his fist to the ninja's face. To his surprise the scarf wrapped around his wrist and hold his punch and he barely had time to react when Koro, with a ice kunai in his hand, gave a cut on the man's face. He did not stumbled back because the scart still was wrapped in his wrist. Next Koro attacked the man with the kunai a few times, not cutting his skin only because the man's aura. He dodged the last strike and head butt Koro with force enough to make him lost the strength on his scarf and release the man. He grabbed Koro by the neck and pushed him down to the floor and stomped his scarf to not make it move.

He aimed his cannon to the ninja's face and pulled the trigger. Even with his leg stomping hard the scarf, it was able to stretch and hit him straight on the chest, making him lost the balance and the laser fly straight ahead. Recovering quickly, the vigilant threw more knives against Koro who using the kunai, blocked all the knives but failed to notice one hit his scarf.

The man charged against the ninja again and Koro tried to use his scarf to attack but finally notice that it was trapped in the wall. This lost of focus allowed the vigilant to hit him in the face with a kick and push him back on the floor with a stomp. Followed by another stomp in Koro's arm.

-This time I will not miss. –The man said as he pointed again his weapon against Koro's face.

What come after what the strongest punch the vigilant ever felt in the right side of his stomach, followed by an uppercut then by a cut on his shoulders which forced him down to receive a knee on his chin. Despite all the damage he suffered, the vigilant was able to land on his feet to see Ryan getting Niji, Koro's katana, out of the floor to give back to his partner.

Ryan charged against the vigilant who got a machete from his overcoat. Ryan dodge the machete attacks by backing away from the first swing and ducking the second attack and cutting the back of the vigilant's knee with his tomahawk putting him on the knee. Koro jumped high behind him, aiming a kick to the back of his head. To the ninja's surprise the man dodge the kick and grabbed his ankle and threw him to Ryan, who was able to get hold of his partner and threw him back against the vigilant with his kanta armed.

The vigilant blocked the blade with his cannon and jumped away to dodge an attack from Ryan's tomahawk, then he ducked a swing from Koro's katana, side-stepped a kick from Ryan, blocked a attack from Koro, then blocked a strike from Ryan. The vigilant keep blocking the strikes from both partners as much he could until he transformed in a blur and was a few meters away from them, but had to block and dodge shot from Ryan's revolver and shurikens from Koro.

Ryan punched the floor making some of the electricity on his body spread around the floor, forcing the vigilant to back away more. He jumped and grabbed a fire escape to not be electrocuted. By Ryan's side, Koro made a fuma with fire dust and threw against the vigilant who used his cannon to shot against the fuma, exploding it. The vigilant used the smoke caused by the bomb to sneak behind the duo who still were facing the smoke waiting for the vigilant's next move.

He went up in the roofs and dashed past them and silently landed behind them. Aiming the cannon against Koro, he expected end with one of them to be better to deal with the second one. Before he could pull the trigger, Koro swung down his katana shooting a yellow arc of electric dust in his direction. The vigilant found no choice than use his semblance to dodge, becoming a blur again and dodging the flying arc, and his eyes widened when notices Ryan's fist a few meters from his face but he was fast enough to block with one of his arms, but the damage was too big.

- _This guys strength… is enormous!_ –The vigilant thought. He was easily in the top ten strongest foes he ever faced, and the boy is just a teenager. The vigilant quickly had to jump to the side to not be hit by an electric chain but had to use the cannon to block a very strong shot from his revolver, nearly breaking his cannon. – _If he hit my cannon again with those shots, it sure will break._

The vigilant had no time to lament the damage in his cannons Koro appeared from behind him and tried to stab him with his katana, but the vigilant notices the young ninja and side stepped and grabbed the blade and then, he elbowed Koro's face and kicked his stomach.

Ryan jumped and tried to cut him with his tomahawk and the vigilant just ducked and head butt Ryan's face and tried to punch his face, but Koro's scarf wrapped around his wrist and he received a cut from the tomahawk on the face. He grabbed Ryan's wrist before the second swing cut his face and kneed his stomach, pushed Koro's scarf and kicked the ninja and then, gave a cut on his face with the machete. He then hit Ryan with the back of his cannon and kicked Koro on the knee, elbowed his cheek but was kicked in the belly by Koro while he rolled on the floor. After that he had to dodge the strike of the tomahawk from Ryan by pulling away from the gunslinger while pointing his cannon charged with ice dust against him. To his surprise Ryan was able to duck the shot and approach him quickly, kicking his knee, punching his collarbone and kicking him away with the sole of his sandals.

The vigilant quickly recovered and shot against three ice shurikens Koro tried to throw against him. Koro made a motion with his hand and pointed against the vigilant with two fingers, releasing a lighting spear against his opponent. The vigilant's eyes widened when saw the spear coming and tried to jump away, but found himself being held tight by Ryan from behind. He was about to shout that he was going to be hit too only to remember that Ryan can absorb energy.

The lighting spear hit both Ryan and the vigilant, electrocuting the later while Ryan absorbed the electricity damaging their foe. Ryan released the vigilant whose fell in his knees, not noticing Ryan raising his fist high and bringing down against the back of his head. The force behind the strike was strong enough to bury his face on the concrete of the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Panting heavily, Ryan and Koro approached the unconscious vigilant with their guard still closed, not wanting to give the vigilant a chance.

-That… was… something… -Koro said while panting. He did not have this kind of workout make a while now.

-Oh shut up. –Ryan complained. –What's up with this guy?

-This seems like some lame plot twist if you ask to me. –Koro said. –We just have a talk about vigilantes this morning and we meet one in the same night.

-Destiny is a cruel lady. –Ryan said while sitting on the floor.

-What we will do with him?

-We give him to the police?

-I'm not very popular with the police Ryan.

-What surprise. –Ryan sarcastically said. –We can't leave him unconscious. Who knows what will happen to him.

-Oh I know. –An unknown voice spoke. Ryan and Koro turns to see a man with a purple mohawk standing not far from where they were. Alongside him, more guys with punk rock hairstyle. –It has been a while since this guy keep interfering with our business. Thanks a lot for make our job easy.

-From what I can understand, you punks are criminals and could not act while this guy was around. –Koro spoke.

–But then you guys heard a commotion going and went to see to discover us fighting against him. So you guys waited for him be defeated or beat us and be too much tired to defends himself from all of you. –Ryan spoke.

-Nothing personal. –One of them said. –It is just business.

-Now how about you guys leave so we can deal with him?

After the last sentence was said, the men took from their back anything they could use for a weapon, pieces of wood, pipes, baseball bats, and knives. Ryan looks at them and look back at the unconscious vigilant, and let out a deep sigh.

-You will do this, will not you? –Koro asked.

Ryan's answer was charge some of his electricity and shot at the feet of the aggressors. Distracted with the little explosion, Ryan took the opportunity to get the vigilant from the floor and screamed:

-Legs why I want you! –And run away. Koro following behind.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **See you next time.**


	16. The Vigilant - pt 2

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **What do you guys think about aliens in Remnant?**

* * *

 **STRK Dorm room**

It was midnight already and nothing from Ryan and Koro.

They did not pick up their scrolls, not answered any of her messages, nothing.

Sally knew that they could take care of themselves, but after so many times leaving during the night and not returning earlier than they normally do she felt that something was happening.

She couldn't close her eyes to sleep since every time she turns her head to the left, she sees both beds from the boys of her team empty. Perhaps was not only the fact that the boys did not return yet but also that her semblance is telling to her that something was happening. She turns to her partner and sees only her back. It seems she is already asleep.

Sally turn away from her and tried to sleep, hoping that once she open her eyes her friend already return. If she had give a better look on Unicorn she would have see that her partner also had her eyes open.

* * *

 **Vale**

How come just food theft has become this?

Ryan was currently with the vigilant resting in his back while trying to drive away the attackers, something very hard with just one tomahawk and an unconscious man in his back. More precisely he was holding three nightsticks with just one tomahawk as he used his other arm to hold the vigilant in his shoulder.

Koro was better of course. He blocked every attack from the improvised weapons with his katana and cut down the most fragile materials in the thugs' hands. Things get a bit more difficult when some of them showed up with pistols and shotguns. The pistols were standard to common people but some of the shotguns were from military caliber, meaning that a good shot would cause some pain in Koro.

This however was not problem for the ninja who moved like a blur around the group, knocking their weapons down and throwing shurikens made of dust against the ones armed with guns. He landed in the middle of the group and for their surprise, exploded causing a smoke screen.

Some of them got distracted while the others keep pointing their guns around, trying to spot the vagrant ninja. Some screams were heard and the ones focused pointed their weapons in the direction of the screams only to soon after, more screams come from another side. It was clear to them that Koro was taking some of them down with stealth.

-Forget the ninja! Get the vigilant! –One of the thugs shouts.

They followed the order and went back to get rid of the vigilant, still unconscious on Ryan's back. Even without seeing them, they shot in their direction with hopes to put down the student and the vigilant.

They waited for a moment until more gunshots were heard, and some of the thugs lost the hold of their weapons.

-What is happening?!

-Something just shot my hand!

-How?

The thugs asked as more shots come, disarming more of them. The ones still with the hold on their guns opened fire again at the same direction from before, only to have their guns forced out from their hands by more shots.

-Where those shots are coming from?! –One of them shouts.

The one who just screamed had a black fabric suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulling him deeper in the smoke screen. After hear what seemed to be someone pummeling someone, the man was throw back at the feet of his friends, all beaten from head to toe.

-Where are you your coward?! –Another one shouts despite being very clear that he was the one scared.

A shot between his legs made him turn around in panic and open fire desperately with two revolvers while screaming. With ice kunais thrown from behind, the scared thug got both his legs frozen, followed by a gunshot whose the bullet hit nowhere in their sight and then, the a brick just fell in the thugs head, knocking him unconscious.

The smoke screen died but their three targets were nowhere to be seen.

What was left of the criminals were with their guard up and looking to everywhere, be the sky or even the floor, waiting for their next strike.

That was when Koro once again landed in the middle of the group, making them all turn to him with their guns pointed and pulling the triggers. Unfortunately for them, Koro was down, making them shot each other. Two of them still were in their feet while the rest would not recover so soon.

Seeing no reason to keep with the stealth, Koro decide to face the two thugs straight forward. What only two of them could do alone?

That was when the cavalry arrived, not for the heroes but for the villains. While Koro was used to hear his partner screaming, he was surprise to see Ryan flying above him and land far behind. Koro focus his attention to where Ryan came from and see a man holding a sledgehammer/bazooka in his hands.

-Boss! –The two thugs called.

-The task was simple. –The man holding the bazooka began. –Find the vigilant and kill him. Yet all of you are just being pummeled down by a pair of teenager! –He roared, clearly angered with his goons' fail.

-But boss… -One of them tried to defend themselves.

-What are you morons waiting?! Kill him! –But where interrupted by their boss roaring again, ordering them to kill Koro.

Koro knew the boss would not be easy as his goons, so he paid attention to him as he clashed against the last two thugs. One of them tried again use a gun only to Koro throw a kunai in his hand, making him loose the grip of his weapon. The other tried a close range option, holding a knife. Koro simply sidestepped and kicked the man on the stomach, then elbow him on the face.

He went for the first thug, who got hold of his gun again. Koro dodges his shots while pressing a button on his katana, making the blade color turn yellow. Instead of just cut the man as someone would expect, Koro simply touch the gun with the blade, electrocuting the man for a few seconds before let him fall unconscious on the floor. The second thug roared as he tried hopes tackle down Koro to immobilize him. Koro, without turn around to face the thug, used his scarf to wrap the bandit's hand and throw him on the wall on his left.

Frowning at the fail of his henchmen, the man with the hammer roared as he went after Koro with his weapon above his head. Koro got ready to dodge when suddenly the swing of the hammer was interrupted by a shot. The man tried again and the same happened with his next strike.

Looking behind Koro, the man sees Ryan holding one of his revolvers and aiming direct at him.

-Even with aura someone would feel his ribs bruised after one strike of my hammer. –The man said and then, his weapons shifted to a bazooka. –Let's see you survive this.

The man pulled the trigger and shot the rocket. Koro easily dodges the shot but notices that his partner was not going to move from his place.

-Ryan, dodge! –Koro shouts.

Imagine his surprise when instead of dodging, Ryan grabbed the rocket with his bare hands, holding it until the flame slowly extinguish it. Koro was surprise but not enough to forget about their enemy. When he turns around he sees the man putting another rocket inside the bazooka.

-Try hold this! –The man shouts as he shots another rocket.

Koro knew that if the rocket hit Ryan, it would explode in his face with combined forces of the rocket he was holding and the one the man just shot. Not having a choice and acting by reflex, he threw a red shuriken against the rocket, which exploded between the vagrant ninja and the leader of the thugs.

-Ryan! –Koro called. –Just take the guy out of here! I can take care of this stooge!

Nodding to his partner, Ryan left the alley and take the vigilant somewhere safe while the vagrant ninja deal with the leader of the thugs.

-You got some balls to not only stay to face Stone but also call me a stooge, bub! –The man, now named Stone, declared as he roared with his sledgehammer above his head while dashing against Koro.

The ninja smirked and easily jumped over the swing of his opponent and let it hit the wall, but was caught by surprise by the handle hitting his back, despite had just hit the brick wall. Koro rolled on the floor and had almost no time to react the hammer came down onto his stomach.

He exploded in another smoke screen, leaving Stone in the middle of the smoke. It was no use for him since he saw shapes of Koro's body around the smoke, reaching to above. He lifted his hammer to block a stab coming from above, making Koro widen his eyes in surprise with the fact Stone knew from where he was coming.

He jumped on the smoke again with hopes to get the leader with his guard down, only to be hit straight on the stomach by a swing of his hammer, sending him flying just like Stone did to Ryan moments ago.

-My semblance allows me to see what was left of your presence in midair, making impossible for you to sneak around me. –Stone said as he got ready to dash again. –Your tricks will not work on me.

With sneak attacks out of question, Koro had no choice than a straight attack.

* * *

Once away from the battle, Ryan went to a bunch of journals and removed each one until the vigilant was visible again.

Seeing that he was safe, he put the man back on his back and went direct to the nearest hospital. While running away from the group of thugs, one of the shots hit the vigilant on the back, making him bleed a little. Ryan did what he could to stop the bleeding but it was clear the man needed to go to the nearest hospital.

Ryan wanted to return to help his partner but he could not let the man just bleed to death. With little time to think, he decides to trust in his partner's skills and take the vigilant to the hospital.

Koro did not notice at first, but Ryan knew that a fight with the big man would not be easy.

* * *

Koro thought it would be an easy fight, but Stone proved to be a thought opponent.

He was not only strong but is quite fast with his sledgehammer/bazooka, and every time Koro tried to attack him while his guard was wide open, Stone would quickly rise again his defense and block any blow Koro tried to land.

His stealth would not be useful either. With his semblance, Stone could see where Koro was going and where he would strike.

He did not face such tough opponent since Glynda Goodwitch.

Stone rushed against Koro with his hammer coming down, and the ninja sidestepped just in time to be headbutted by the thug leader. Koro used his katana to stop his fall and kick the big man on his chin, making him stumble back while holding his face.

He quickly raised his hammer to block Koro's katana, whose the blade was yellow colored. Koro smirked expecting the electricity to stop Stone, but was shocked to see the hammer was not conducting the electricity.

Stone threw him away and the vagrant ninja landed on his feet while throwing shurikens against his opponent. Imagine Koro's surprise when Stone put his weapon into the bazooka mode and pulled the trigger while pointing against the floor. The explosion send him high in the sky and Koro waste no time in jumping after him.

Their weapons clashed in midair followed by Stone giving a kick which Koro dodge and then was able to his his torso with his katana with one cut. Stone tried to send the ninja far away with his hammer again but Koro was able to dodge while in midair, followed by a somersault kick from the vagrant ninja, making Stone fall face fist on the floor.

The big man recovered quickly, his face showing nothing more than anger. Koro decide to chill him out with some ice shurikens. Stone knew that take the fight in midair would give to Koro advantage, so he decides to spin his weapon to block the incoming projectiles. Once face to face with each other again, Koro dodges one of his swings and gave a cut on his face, which not fazed Stone even little. The big man was able to hold Koro by his neck and slammed him on the floor, or tried. Getting closer of the concrete, the black scarf suddenly wrapped around Stone's neck, holding Koro just in time to not be slammed on the concrete.

Koro escaped his grip and took advantage of his scarf wrapping around Stone to attack. He gave cut after cut on the big man's body, but his aura proved to be strong, yet he felt the cuts in his skin. Stone finally got rid of the scarf holding his body and used his fist to hold the katana. Koro saw the hammer coming down and was about to dodge, when something just stomped in his feet. Holding Koro down by the feet with his leg, Stone was able to land a powerful blow on Koro's head.

He came down with both knees and his only arm on the floor, soon enough the sledgehammer crashed on his back, putting him down and making him scream in pain. Stone smirked, finally putting Koro down despite already hitting him with his hammer a couple of times.

Wanting to end the fight before Koro could recover Stone put his weapon in the bazooka mode once again, only to put one rocket on the end of his bazooka. Putting back his weapon in the hammer mode, the rocket was on the top of the hammer, which means that hitting any surface would make the rocket explode inside the hammer, focusing the explosion in one point, causing a very powerful damage.

-This will put an end on you! –Stone shouts bringing his hammer down, not noticing Koro smirking.

The hammer hit the ninja's back, exploding upon contact. Normally, the hammer would protect Stone from the explosion, but what came next was a explosion big enough to send the big guy flying away.

He hit the brick wall and falls on his chest on the floor, losing the grip in his weapon and groan in pain. He looks ahead and sees Koro standing in front of him, unharmed.

-How… -Before Stone could end his phrase, Koro answered.

-Just a ninja trick.

-How… after… hit you… with my hammer…

-My scarf was protecting my back.

-W-what?

-My. Scarf. Was. Protecting-oh, I mean you want to know how. –To explain, Koro start to move his scarf, without even touching it. –I can conduct dust in my scarf, making it solid with ice.

-Your… little… -Koro interrupted Stone by pointing his katana against his face.

-Now, let me explain how the things work. This is my town. If you or any of the morons who work for you try anything, I will cut you all into pieces! –After finishing his phrase, Koro's blade was pointing direct to Stone's neck.

Before the big man could answer, police sirens were heard.

-Shit! –Stone spoke.

-Shit indeed. –Koro spoke.

* * *

 **Police Station**

Neither Ryan nor Koro thought about even see the headmaster of Beacon in his pajamas, or even Glynda with a robe covering her form. Both of them were glaring at the partners, clearly not happy from being awaken from their sleep to deal with the thieves of the academy. Ryan was nervous while Koro remained with his lazy look on his face.

-I thought I let clear what I think about your actions Koro. –Ozpin began. –And to think you would drag your partner in your Misdeeds.

-And? –Koro asked.

-And the officers are half mind to send you to the jail regardless of your age. This also may cause Mr. Forest expulsion.

-Just for thievery? –Koro asked making both professors confused.

-Excuse me? –Glynda asked.

-We just took some food. Don't need to get Ryan out of Beacon because of that.

-Are you taking us as fools? –Glynda asked, clearly annoyed.

- _It is not something hard to do._ –Koro whispered to himself before Ryan spoke.

-We just took some food. That's all.

Both professors shared a glance before look back at the partners.

-The charges against you both are of taking criminals by yourselves, using extreme violence and violate the law of act with unnecessary violence.

-But we didn't… -Whatever Ryan was about to speak was interrupted by Glynda hitting her crop on the table.

-Hey! Don't go around giving speechless orders! –Koro said to Glynda, making her frown. She would give the vagrant ninja the scolding of his life if Ozpin not started to speak again.

-Are you two telling me that are not the responsible for the beaten of those thugs.

-The only thing I'm guilty is to give some congratulations to the man who did that.

-Koro. –Glynda began. –Those kind of act are punishable by law. You know that act as a vigilant may endanger your position in Beacon.

-So I don't need to worry about because I have nothing to do with this so called beaten. –Koro said surprising the teachers. –Be honest, I can understand you guys suspecting me but any of you would think that Ryan would take this kind of action?

Koro had a point. No matter with angle they see, neither of the teachers could see Ryan taking such drastic actions just to stop a robbery. Glynda remember of him being a bit clumsy on his moves while in combat, but he never harmed too seriously his classmates.

And being fair with Koro, his past misdeeds only shows that he like to take his enemies in stealth, never harming them more than necessary. Looking back at the gunslinger, they notice that he wanted to speak something, but feared Glynda would give him another one of her harsh glares.

-There something you want to say Mr. Forest? –Glynda asked allowing him to talk.

-What about the vigilant we defeated?

-Vigilant?

-Yeah. While we were walking around Vale, we were attacked by a vigilant.

-For what reason?

-Littering? –Ryan asked not wanting to them know about their thievery, even if Koro spoke about a couple of minutes ago.

-Let's say you both were attacked by a vigilant. –Ozpin began. –Do you remember what he looked like?

-He used a leather jacket, covered his eyes with red goggles, his hair was bleached and he had a cannon.

This description matched the appearance of a vigilant act on the streets of Vale, making justice with his hands of course. This information was classified, meaning that they had no way of knowing by any media, meaning…

-It seems that you both are telling the truth. –Ozpin said. Before Ryan could relax, Glynda spoke.

-But don't think you both will leave this situation without a punishment. You both still need to be punished for the misdeed of stealing.

-Punishment for what? –Koro asked.

-You just said about steal food from Restaurants Koro. –Glynda answered.

-Prove it.

Reaching her scroll, Glynda was about to select the recording about the talk they have in the room. But when she pressed play, the only thing it have was static. She tried go forward a couple of seconds only to see more static.

The cameras were not working.

But how?

Then the blonde's gaze shift from her scroll to the gunslinger, which the semblance is absorb energy, including electricity.

-It seems that our only punishment is from violating the curfew. –Koro began. –Meaning that we will just left with a warning, right professor?

Koro asked to Ozpin, knowing the rules and with no concrete proof of their misdeed, neither Ozpin or Glynda could punish them for their actions, even if they said for them, they would denied for the rest of the world.

-I… suppose you are right. –Ozpin said earning a groan from Glynda. –But do not push your luck again Koro. Remember that your actions will cause some damage to someone else besides you.

Koro groaned with the headmaster using the same line one of his friends used a couple of days ago.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Courtyard**

Of course leaving the police station without punishment doesn't mean Koro would not be scolded by his leader for his careless actions. Of course once she done scolding him, she asked about their battle from the last night.

-What coincidence you both face a vigilant at the same day we spoke about them. –Sally said before ask. –And what happened to them?

-The police checked the hospital where I left him but they said the room he was left on was empty. –Ryan explained. –It seems that he left before anyone could make any questions or arrest him.

-It seems that he was causing some ruckus in Vale make a while now. –Koro said.

-You don't seem very bothered with this. –Surprising was Unicorn who said that, entering in the conversation.

Koro just shrugged.

-To be honest, I would have done the same thing in his place if any of those losers tried to mess with my people there in Vale.

-The hobos? –Sally asked.

-I prefer the term, people with little money. –Koro said. –I actually wonder if we will ever see that man again.

As the team keep taking, none of them, even Koro, did not notice the lonely figure standing far away from them. The vigilant turn around to walk back to Vale and find more criminals but gives a last look on the team before depart.

-It is better I keep a close eyes on this team. –Then he vanished.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Oof! Took more words than I expected but it is complete. This resumes their first "volume" of their history. I becoming more and more inclined in use the original idea despite not fitting in Remnant. But after everything from the volumes 3 to 6, I think anything is possible.**

 **I will put some more thought on this before come to a conclusion. For now vigilantes will be enough.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	17. I'll face myself - Pt 1

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **This note was already posted in "A Huntress and Umbra Witch". If you already gave me your answer, you don't need to answer my question.**

 **What do you think about a character dying?**

 **One of the fics I am following up has made a turnabout on the original events, and I particularly did not like how those events went. I will not enter in too much detail about it but what I can say is that the author made the characters who died in the original show live in the end. The way he used the characters and how everything wrapped on bothered me a little, but there is those who liked what they read, with a few agreeing with me.**

 **This is making me think in how is going to be when the time comes and I decide to end the life of one of the characters, making me realize that I may make the same mistake Rooster Teeth did with Pyrrha, my opinion. Make the whole scenario bad build and make most part of my readers complain about how I did everything.**

 **Also made me realize that is not easy to kill a character in a story. I will need to think about the impact that will made in the story and in the characters, but I also think that is a mistake to let a character live just because I want to see him keep living.**

 **This is kind confusing me about when I will have to or not make a tragic outcome to one of the characters. So for now, I will focus on the plot right now.**

 **Enough said. To the fic!**

* * *

 **Forever Fall**

Koro was starting to question his decision to apply to Beacon.

While not being illiterate anymore was something he felt proud about it, all those classes were not getting him the results he was expecting. He became a student in Beacon to become stronger, not smarter. And while some intelligence may be good, his cunning intellect was all he needed to deal with his opponents.

He was wondering about that because today's lesson was looks around in Forever Fall Forest for some dust located in the ground around.

So there he was, with his teammates, team RWBY, JNPR and another he did not care to remember the name. Stranger enough, he and his teammates were singing like were prisoners, rising small pick mattocks and digging the floor.

-… You gotta walk when the winds says walk. –Team STRK sang. -You gotta run when the gun says hi! You got nothing and no one to turn to now and 76 reasons to die. And we go one step, two step, guns to the sky. Pocket those caps and wipe that knife. Three step, four step, never ask why, 76 reason to die.

While their classmates found just a bit odd their singing, no one expected to Unicorn, who not talk too much sing along, even if is with her teammates.

-Children. –Goodwitch called getting the STRK off from their digging. –We are here at school work, so take it serious.

-We are taking this serious. –Sally said. –It is not against the rules to sing.

-But you and your teammates are distracting your classmates, Ms. Highwind.

Looking to behind the blonde teacher Sally and her friends see their classmates eyeing them oddly.

-I can't even have some fun with you all, huh? –Koro asked to no one in particular and jumped to a tree.

He then starts to jump from branch to branch, leaving his teacher, classmates and teammates behind.

-Mr. Koro! –Goodwitch called but received no response.

He was already far when the teacher called again. This time Sally knew that Koro was not able to hear his angry teacher calling for him.

She sighed.

Koro has been acting a little strange make a while now. She tried to ask to the ninja what was wrong but he just answered by saying "I'm hungry" or "I'm bored".

-Ryan. –She called her teammate who stops his digging to look at his leader. –I hate to ask you that, but can you please bring Koro back?

-Can't someone else do it? –Ryan asked.

-You don't want to go?

-We are in a forest with grimms lurking around. I don't want to be alone.

-Oh c'mon! I already see you take care of a Ursa with your head stuck in a jar.

-Not my best moment…

-I'm sure that you can take care of whatever you find.

-Okay, fine! But I want something in change for having to drag that ninja pig.

-Can I pay you with a kiss? –Sally said with a finger raised and winking at her teammate, and giggled seeing his face blushing.

Without saying a word, Ryan left to go after his partner.

* * *

Koro knew what he should expect when accepted to study in Beacon, or so he thought.

Follow stupid rules, not hurt people he doesn't like, obey the staff… all of this was getting on his nerves, but nothing more than the fact that the academy was not helping him improve his combat skills.

This was the main reason he decides to take Ozpin's invitation to the academy, to become stronger. But since the first day, he felt that has not improved as much he wished.

He still could kick the butt of his teammates and classmates but that was not enough. He needed to be strong enough to protect those who can't protect themselves.

While living with the poor people, he learns that they were on their own. No one wanted to stand for them.

With that in mind, Koro self proclaimed himself as the guardian of Vale. Protector of the weak and the vigilant the town needed, since the huntsmen were always busy killing each other or dealing with grimms. One of the reasons Koro steal food from the academy is to give for his friends in the shanty town in Vale, since they are not able to get enough food for themselves. Sometimes he left the academy late in the night to keep watch in the town, a measure he forced to take since his meeting with the vigilant a couple of weeks ago.

But he had little improvement. His strength from now would make little difference when he lost his long life friend, Cloud.

What some old fort building by faunus has to do with him becoming more skilled? What fill jar with sap can make him become a better fighter? And while the academy has combat classes, Koro had to agree with Unicorn about Glynda's competence in teaching combat to the students.

All those thoughts were annoying him. Why is he in Beacon anyway?

Heck, he even had to move away from his classmates and the so called combat teacher to not vent his anger on them.

He just wanted to beat something until it lay unmoving on the ground.

As if his wishes were granted, his instincts kicked and he turns around drawing his katana to face the grimm what was coming from the ground.

It was the first time the young ninja saw this type of grimm. Koro not remember ever seeing this grimm in the book he read while Port not shut his mouth.

It was humanoid in appearance but its face seemed like a melted cranium, the body seemed to be covered with an old black sheet, and was a bit transparent on the floating ground beneath him.

Koro did not care, now that he could blow off some steam.

-You choose the wrong prey today buddy. –Koro said as he jumped to above and was ready to cut the grimm in half.

The blade passed through its body, and the grimm disappeared in the same instant. Immediately Koro was disappointed.

He hoped to calm a bit his nerves with some fighting but the grimm proved to be a easy kill. Knowing that if he stays away for too long, he decides to walk back to where his classmates were.

But when he turns around to walk back, Koro found himself in a forest with leaves black as the night.

-What the fu…

* * *

Ryan knew that his leader was just teasing him with her beauty, but this did not stops him from blushing with the memory of him leaving his teammates behind and disappear deep in the Forever Fall, but not before Sally blow a kiss to him.

He just could not win against his leader when she is like that. It is not like Sally is interested in Ryan like that but he still can't help but feel a bit embarrassed with the way Sally treats him.

It makes a while now since he parted away from his classmates and found no sign of Koro yet. He knew how skilled his partner is but Ryan could not shake the feeling that something was wrong or that something was going to happen.

Ryan's instincts proved to be right when the look to his back and see a ghost grimm he never see approaching. Screaming like a child watching a horror movie, he start to run away as fast he could, like he normally do.

A chill in his spine made him stops his running and look back to the grimm, only to find nothing.

This took Ryan's attention, knowing that grimms actually not just disappear like that. Normally they received a mortal wound, then fall dead on the floor followed by their carcass disappearing where they were killed.

So with the grimm disappearing like that made Ryan suspicious about where the monster went.

He decide to walk back to where his team was and tell to Goodwitch what he just found it when he notices that was not in Forever Fall anymore.

His only visible eye widened in surprise seeing that he was in a red canyon filled with natural made pillars around him.

-What on Remnant? –Ryan asked wondering how he arrived in that place. –That grimm did that?

Before the gunslinger could ponder more about what was happening, his instincts kicked once again alerting him from an incoming projectile. Rolling to the side, Ryan dodges a skull like fuuma shuriken. Turning around to see who threw the fuuma, Ryan felt a chill run down his spine with the sight of the most monstrous grimm he ever meet.

It was humanoid in its appearance with four eyes, large sharp teeth and claws, thick root-like layers of flesh covering its body, encircling his face and reaching up to form a spiked crown on the back of its head, thick severed roots with spiked tips drape down from his back like a scarf. In its wrists, a huge blade like sword.

Never see or hearing about the grimm in front of him, Ryan went for his scroll to call for help only to be destroyed in his hand by a skull spike.

Turning his attention back to the grimm standing in one of the pillars, Ryan knew that the monster was not allowing him to run away. But he still will try of course.

* * *

Koro did not know what was the thing the grimm he found took from its back, but he was not going to give it a chance to use it.

Today was full of surprises for the young ninja. First he finds a ghost like grimm and then, he found the most ugly grimm he ever had the displeasure to find it.

Its head has two large ram-like horns, reptilian feet and bat-like wings which are white as the broken moon. The chest and head glow with incandescent red, and its body covered in flames. Strange enough, the mask in the face seemed to have grown to cover a wounded eye.

Koro did not care.

It was a grimm and as such, it was going to be killed. Of course Koro could use his scroll and call for help, but unfortunately he left behind in the academy before went to this trip along his team. He totally did not forget purposely to not have his teacher annoying him once he was away.

-As if I would need help to deal with some ugly bat-man.

Koro got ready his katana to literally handle the grimm with just one hand when the monster did something he never, ever, once in his life he expected for a grimm to do, it run away while roaring.

Koro was with a blank expression for a moment, wondering about what he just witnessed.

-Meh… -Was all he said before going for a hunt.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **The song they sang is from Youtube channel JT Music, Fallout 76 song. I once thought about them singing while digging like prisoners and could not resist.**

 **The grimm's appearance received huge inspiration from Devil May Cry 5. While the third game remains my favorite I think was a good ending for the series. Let's see if will have more in the future and hope for the same quality and work Capcom gave to us with this game.**

 **That's all folks! See you next time.**


End file.
